What did Hinata just do!
by Romez
Summary: A story about Hinata, but in this case. She's as bad as ero sennin! Maybe even worse! Who knew Hinata was such a closet perv? Wait...what did Hinata just do to Naruto! Our sweet, innocent...ah, who we kiding, she's far from Innocent! NaruHina, ch. 14 up!
1. Rape! but by who?

This is inspired by a comic I read. You know, where people take pictures and randomly edit stuff. Chibi Naruto and Hinata. Well, I came across one the other day and for some reason I do not comprehend, I forgot to save it on my comp! Oh well, this story inspired me…somewhat. It made me laugh cuz…I think Hinata has the courage to do this. They're 16 by the way. This is when he first comes back…but I warn you, I changed it a bit to fit the story. BTW, I might be experimenting a bit on style of writing.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXX

Naruto was looking over the village as for the first time in a few years. For him, it felt to be back! He missed this place, especially since most of his friends are here. Lately though, one particular friend has been on his mind. That friend was…Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto thoughts

I wonder if I'll get to see Hinata-chan today? I can't wait to see her and tell her all about my training…though I will leave the parts out with Ero-sennin and his 'research'. Huh…that takes away about 80 of my experience. Wow, I guess my training was really crappy after all. Stupid Ero-sennin, he could've spent more time with me then with those sluts and whores at those bars! That bastard never once trained me personally! All he did was give me a scroll and tell me what to do! Well…I guess that's no entirely true, we did travel places and I did get to learn some pretty cool Jutsus…buts still! I wonder what Hinata-chan is up to? She such a good person. Now that I think about it, Hinata's always been there for me…even if it's only been a few times. She truly is a great friend and unlike Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan has always been so kind and patient with me. She would never hit me even if I did something really stupid! Yosh! I will try to meet up with her!

General-

Sakura was calling Naruto's name, trying to get his attention. When she finally got his attention, Naruto looked down and smiled at seeing his former teammate and crush. He then decided to hop down the post he was standing on and properly greet his teammate.

"Hi Naruto, it's been awhile hasn't it?" asked Sakura with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yea it has been, hasn't it?" Naruto more or less stated rather than asked.

"Umm Naruto…" asked Sakura nervously, "Do I look more womanly to you?" she said as a pink blush crept on her face.

Naruto looked at her and, as usual, acted on impulse and said, "Don't worry! You still look exactly the same! You even have the same body shape!"

Sakura grew extremely pissed at this and yelled "NARUUUTOOOOO!" and proceed to hit him with her legendary strength, punching him into a wall and shattering it. Naruto, not being prepared for the assault, was knocked unconscious.

Sakura, after regaining her cool, slightly became worried –not by the fact that she knocked Naruto unconscious- because she would be yelled at by Tsunade at the improper way she greeted Naruto. Sakura then saw Naruto's sensei come closer, though he was still at a distance since he was ogling at every woman that passed by that had big breasts, or that was just plain sexy. Sakura used this time to pick up Naruto and take him to Konoha hostpial

Konoha Hospital-

Sakura placed Naruto into his own private room. She figured that since no one entered his room, and that no one knew Naruto was back yet, that she would leave him here. She was about to start her medical jutsu when she realized that she was late for her manicure treatment and dashed off. Being a person of habit, she signed Naruto's name and room number into one of those entry sheets (or whatever they call it.). She had no idea of the consequences because of this small mistake.

Hinata (a bit before Naruto actually arrives)-

Hinata was coming to report on her mission with Kiba and Shino. When she arrived at the door, instead of entering or knocking, she heard quiet whispers. She decided to put chakra into her hears to get better hearing. It must've been not too important since they didn't bother to put up a sound barrier jutsu. Hinata placed her ear on the door and listened.

"Is it true Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune with a certain amount of interest in her voice.

"Yes, it is true. Naruto is finally back from his mission with Jiraiya, or he will be when he enters the gate" Said Tsunade while trying to decide if she should smile or frown. In the end, she gave credit to Naruto because he had been a lot of help to the village and decided to smile.

When Hinata heard this, she started fantasizing about Naruto. Since she had reached maturity though, her imagination was more than just a kiss or hug. It became of physical. She would wake up many a night, having an erotic dream about Naruto and her having sex just about anywhere. When she woke up, she would be sexually frustrated because she would always wake up just as she was about to orgasm. To relieve this tension, she would use her agile fingers to pleasure herself. Occasionally, she would use toys that she bought from another village so that no one would suspect anything of her. She had long since broken her hymen because she would masturbate almost every day when dreaming…or even thinking of Naruto. Hinata zoned out because she was imagining Naruto greeting her…in a very nice way….

Hinata's imagination-

_Hinata was at the entrance waiting for Naruto to come back. She would look at the gate every few minutes, but each time no one would appear. She sighed and decided to sit on a bench that was facing away from the gate. She sat there thinking about how she would greet Naruto. The prospect of seeing Naruto, however, made her blush and made her heart beat faster. She was so busy thinking about what she would say to Naruto, that she didn't notice the figure standing beside her. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her and a mouth came close to her ear and said in husky, wanting voice, "Hi Hinata-hime, how have you been? I've missed you so much!"_

_Hinata gasped and turned her face only to see Naruto staring at her with a seductive smile. Hinata then turned beet red because she realized that they were mere centimeters apart. "Na-Na-Na mmph!" she couldn't say anything because Naruto's lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. After a while, Hinata decided to return the kiss. After a few seconds though, she felt a hand squeeze her breast over her jacket. Hinata gasped, though she liked the touch, it surprised her. _

_Naruto released her lips and smiled at her, "Did you like that Hinata-hime? There's more if you want". At these words, Hinata blushed even redder…if possible._

"_Na-Naruto-kun! W-what are you doing?" She stuttered. She wasn't trying to sound insulted, rather, she was just surprised that it was Naruto doing this to her._

"_I'm doing what you've always wanted me to do" he simply replied then crushed his lips against hers once again in a fiery kiss._

_Hinata just gave in and started kissing back. Naruto had other plans though as he started unzipping her jacket. Hinata, being the modest one, clamped stopped his progress with on of her hands. Sadly, this was futile as Hinata wanted Naruto's touch and Naruto knew it. So instead of hindering Naruto, she decided to help unzip her jacket. While doing this, Naruto put his free hand into her shirt and found out there was no bra underneath. He smiled against the kiss when he realized that she had prepared for this to happen. Happily, he grabbed her left breast and gave it a light squeeze causing Hinata to moan in pleasure._

Reality-

Sadly, as all good things do, they must com to an end and Hinata was awoken by one of the guards that was on break. "Hinata-sama, are you ok?" asked the worried ANBU when saw the state she was in.

When Hinata blinked, she noticed where she was and figured out the stupid thing she had done. She mentally berated herself as she gave a response to the guard "I'm ok, thanks".

She turned around and let out the blush she had been holding. She then got up to knock on Tsunade's door. A "come in" was heard from within the office. Hinata opened the door and promptly said, "I have the mission report Tsunade-sama". She handed the report, then walked out of the office rather quickly. Tsunade noticed her rather odd behavior and the fact that she had a blush on her face. "I wonder what's up with her?" asked Tsunade, though she wasn't very interested due to the fact that she just pulled out a very large bottle of Sake. Shizune merely shook her head and went to do whatever it is that she does.

Streets of Konoha-

Hinata was walking towards the gate when she saw Sakura running by. Noticing Hinata, Sakura stopped to say hello.

"Ano…Sakura, do you know where Naruto is?" she asked a bit nervously. She had long since lost her stutter, but would sometimes stutter when a certain blonde was mentioned.

"Oh yea, he's at hospital. He's ok though, I knocked him out by accident. He should be ok in a few minutes. Gotta go, manicure!" and with that speedy explanation, she left to the buildings to make up for lost time and get to her appointment on time.

Hinata felt relieved that Naruto was ok. She then remembered her last thoughts on Naruto and started getting horny and slightly wet. She shook her head and decided to go off to see Naruto at the hospital

Konoha hospital-

Hinata entered the hospital and went immediately towards the counter. No one was there to help but she then saw Naruto's name on a clipboard. She read the clipboard and it read "Uzumaki Naruto, floor 4, room D". Somewhat confused as to why a room had a letter instead of a number, she left to find said room.

Once she found said room, she entered it. She was surprised to see a lot of stuff here. When she closed the door, she saw that it was labeled "Uzumaki Naruto's private room". _I guess if you visit the hospital many times, they give you your own room_ thought Hinata. She then saw that Naruto wasn't there. She then saw an extra door to the left and decided to open it. That's when she finally saw Naruto. Hinata immediately blushed. What caused her to blush might you ask? Well, for one thing, it was Naruto. Second, Naruto was wearing a gown that was more fit for an 11 year old instead of a near 6-foot teenager. Apparently, this really was Naruto's room, albeit they needed a few changes –especially in the wardrobe area.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" said Hinata sadly, "I hate seeing you like this. Laying there unconscious. Totally oblivious to the world around you. Knowing that anyone can come in here and take advantage of yo…" she suddenly stopped as a perverted idea hit her.

"hmmm…" she said, contemplating her choices. She then walked slowly over, her perverted side winning and her shy side slowly getting ripped apart. _I wonder how long Naruto-kun is,_ she thought with a small, sly smile on her face. She then lifter up the short fabric and let out a small gasp and blushed a pink tint. _I-It's big! I think that it would be longer if it was harder though_. She then stroked his member and saw it react by getting slightly bigger. Hinata's sex drive was on overload and she started getting wet at the actions of his member. Feeling really warm, Hinata decided to undress while pleasuring herself with her other hand. She felt as though Naruto needed some pleasure and stroked his member until it was fully hardened. This turned her on even more and her juices were now leaking along her long, sleek legs. She then got on top of the bed, stroked her pussy with the tip of her member, and shivered in pleasure and anticipation.

Naruto-

He was slowly getting his consciousness back, sadly, he couldn't move very well so he couldn't open his eyes. After a while though, he opened his eyes –but very little so that you couldn't tell it was open- and noticed Hinata was there. She looked as if she was talking, but he couldn't quite hear her due to the fact the he was still disoriented. He closed his eyes and fought to stay conscious. Next thing he knew, he felt pleasure coursing through his body, though it wasn't continuous. He opened his eyes in that closed/open position again and noticed Hinata was naked and that her womanhood was about to swallow his member. He couldn't form enough words because for some strange reason, his entire body was numb and he could move anything. His thoughts ran like this "_H-Hinata! No. NOO!... Ungh! Oh… H-Hinata… holy shit… that feels… oh kami!" _Now Naruto was feeling intense pleasure as Hinata was rocking back and forth on his member.

Hinata-

She finally decided to take Naruto's member inside of her. When it was finally in, she gasped as an intense pleasure filled her like nothing before. She had to take a moment before she could continue. As the intense pleasure slowly ebbed away, she started rocking back and forth on his member, whimpering and moaning in ecstasy with each pass. She started rocking back and forth a bit faster, causing her to pant to due the speed she was going. She needed more pleasure however, so she grabbed her 35 C breast, and began to suck on it as she rocked back and forth. She was now screaming in pleasure and little did she know that outside, a professional pervert was spying on her.

Jiraiya (just after Hinata met up with Sakura)-

_Man, this isn't fair. Tsunade told me that if I was caught peeking in public bathhouses again that she would cut off my balls! Where else can I do my re-"_ His thoughts were interrupted when his sense of smell caught the scent of a women how was about to fuck, or be fucked!

"Oh goodie! Stalking No Jutsu!" he yelled and then, a pair of binoculars attached themselves to his eyes. He ran towards the smell and saw that it led to… Hinata?

_Interesting, it seems as though she seems about ready, but I don't see anyone near by? Hehe, maybe I can follow her and see what is the source of her womanly smell!_ Jiraiya then followed Hinata into the building. She saw Hinata look at a clipboard, and took of to the nearest elevator. Jiraiya immediately looked at the notepad and saw that it Naruto's name and his room number. He immediately remember that there was a window nearby since he had take Naruto to the hospital many times. In fact, he was the one that decided for Naruto to have his own private room. He quickly dashed outside, climbed up the tree, and looked into his window. With is stalking jutsu still active, he zoomed in since he was pretty far away from the room. He was hidden from view by the branches, but he could still see through the leaves. He took out his notepad and prepared himself for any action. He saw Hinata start talking and looking sad then, he noticed a sparkle in his eye. Now anyone who saw this would just think it was a normal sparkle, but Jiraiya –being the master of perverts- knew that certain sparkle contained perverseness in it. His hand started jotting down what he saw almost as if it had a mind of its own. What shocked him next was by the fact that Hinata had taken a peak under Naruto's gown and stroked his member. What she did next caused him to get a nosebleed. She started undressing!

As she undressed, she crawled into bed and stroked her pussy with Naruto's member. Jiraiya was now definitely bleeding from his nose, but being a professional, he forced himself to stop bleeding. He then bled again, though not as much, when he saw her rocking back and forth screaming in pleasure an ecstasy. Being the pervert that he was, he could hear everything due to the fact the he focused chakra to his ears and focused only on Hinata.

Hinata-

Hinata was still rocking back and forth, arching her back in pleasure. In the midst of her pleasure, she got another naughty idea. Even though Naruto wasn't awake (or so she thought), she wanted him to touch her breasts. She then grabbed Naruto's hands, and made his hands cup her breasts. A jolt of pleasure surged through her body, Naruto's hands were warm and they added to the effect. Hinata needed an orgasm, and immediately or she would go insane. She then placed Naruto's hands to the side, grabbed his shoulders, and started going up and down along his member. Hinata was drowned in pleasure as his member kept brushing along her g-spot. Though nearly suffocating from the overwhelming pleasure, Hinata wanted more and started going up and down faster and faster, harder and harder.

"Oh….K-Kami! Help me! OH!! Yess!" Hinata was now squeezing Naruto's shoulders harder and harder as she was getting closer to her climax. "YES!! AHHHH! JUST A LITTLE MORE! OOOOHH!" Hinata was now gasping for air, but she would not stop until she got what she desired. Just then, her muscles contracted around his member and she came. "NARUTOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the pleasure overwhelmed her. This inadvertently, caused Naruto to cum inside of her. Hinata felt him shoot inside of her, then the seed slid down over her g-spot. "Oh m-my…oh, AHHHHHHH!" The seed that ran over her g-spot caused her to cum again. Finally, she collapsed on top of Naruto, feeling his heart beat.

_So peaceful_ thought the now satisfied Hyuuga. She moaned peacefully, that is, until she realized that he might wake up any minute. Unknown to Hianta though, he had been awake for the entire ordeal, but his body was too numb to react. She quickly got dressed and was about to walk out when she felt sorry that she had raped Naruto. She went over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips and even though he couldn't react, she enjoyed it nonetheless. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun for doing what I did but, let me just say, that I did it out of love for you. I have always loved you ever since we were at the academy. I always admired your dedication and spirit even if the odds were against you. It wasn't until I started following you that I realized that I was in love with you and when I turned 15, I started having these…erotic dreams about you and me. I'm so sorry and if you can hear me, please forgive. I love you." With that, she kissed him once again on the lips and walked out quietly.

Naruto and Jiraiya were overwhelmed by the entire ordeal and they could only think of one thing: _Holy shit that was amazing!_

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

To be… or not to be continued. That is the question! Originally this was supposed to be a oneshot, but it has grounds for a story. What do you guys think? Sorry about not updating my other story, I'm thinking about giving it up. I have so much school work and stuff. The only way I'll ever post a story is if I already have one made and post each chapter every days instead of fighting to create a new one each week AND do homework. So…review please!

P.S. I don't think it's possible for a girl to rape a guy after all… guys ALWAYS want it.


	2. The strom is brewing! In hinata! HAHA!

ONWARD TO THE PERVERSENESS!!

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXX

Naruto lay there, still completely numb, remembering what Hinata had done to him.

Naruto thoughts-

Wow. I can't believe she did that! I mean… it's Hinata that we're talking about! Sexy Hinata… wow, she did that. Wait…she loves me? How? No one's ever loved me, or well…not in that sense. I guess somewhere deep inside I always knew, but chose to ignore it because after all, who would love me? Obnoxious, dense, stupid Naruto. Loud and annoying, not someone you would want to be with. Yet, here's this girl who gave her virginity to me because she loves me, albeit I wasn't there to participate in –not fully at least-. Why can't I move by the way? I thought the Kyuubi would heal me! Unless he wanted this to happen. I haven't heard from him in a while. Ah well, who cares about that fur ball? No one! You hear that Kyuubi! No, probably not, you're probably sleeping you stupid fox. I guess that's why I haven't healed. Guess I'll have to wait till Sakura-chan comes. Come, hehe…cum. Hinata cumming. NOOO!! I AM NOT A PERVERT! Err… I guess there's nothing wrong with being a pervert. After all, there has to be some benefits? Hinata gave me something I'll never forget. I guess…openly perverted perverts are the ones people hate. Secret perverts are ok I guess. Yea, it makes sense, if there were no secret perverts, then babies wouldn't be born I guess. Yea, I guess I'm a secret pervert along with Hinata-chan. Wait a minute… I remember Jiraiya teaching me some sort of full body heal technique. Let's see…

Naruto-

Naruto, still somewhat unconscious, decided to try out this new brand of self-heal technique. He focused his chakra, then made it come out of his chakra holes and chakra points. He used his mind's eye to look out of his body (Imaging and out-of-body experience, that's how it is) then he zoomed in on his injuries which were on his back. He zoomed in almost to cell size and noticed that some of his nerves had either been misaligned or severed. When he 'saw' this, he focused his chakra on the severed ones first and began to heal them. Once he healed this, his leg began responding, but he couldn't lose focus or celebrate yet. He had to align the rest of the nerves. So he focused even more chakra, and slowly moved his nerves to the right place. This cause pain since nerves aren't really supposed to be moved, but he had to keep focusing or else the technique wouldn't work. Thankfully, his chakra reserves were amazing so this technique was especially useful to him. Imagine, 1/50th of his chakra was more than most ANBU make in a year. His chakra regeneration was about par also. He could regenerate chakra at the speed of him using a mid-level technique. He couldn't regenerate though, if he continuously used chakra as he was doing with this healing technique. Finally, he managed to heal the nerves of his body. Luckily, nothing else was injured. With all the training he's had, his bones were 4x stronger than any ninja, which meant it was 10x stronger than most humans. BADASS!!

Once he was done with his technique, he took of his gown and put on his clothes. Naruto, instead of using the door like any normal person, he jumped out the window like he always did. Windows were the best way to go! He jumped out the window, completely missing that his perverted sensei had probably fallen out of the tree and was now in a huge puddle of blood, probably dying.

He went around the Hospital the see the entrance but he stopped and hid behind the wall when he spotted Hinata walking out of the hospital very slowly. The expression was a solemn one. No one could tell what she was thinking about. _Hmm…_ thought Naruto_ maybe she's feeling guilty, or she's more perverted than I give her credit for and is remembering what she did to me_. Naruto felt his member start getting erect from the memory and he mentally berated himself and his member. _Down Simba, down!_ He thought angrily towards his member. He sighed when he succeeded. He looked up to see that Hinata was about to meet up with Sakura. _I guess this is as good time as any to come say something to her_ thought Naruto. He then started walking towards them. He was out of earshot, but after a few steps he heard Sakura say in a confused manner, "What? Did what?" This was the moment he came up behind Hinata. She got startled when Naruto said, "Hi guys!" from behind her. She then turned a deep, scarlet red not only because it was Naruto, but because of what she had done.

Hinata's thoughts (coming out of the hospital)-

Shy Hinata: Oh man! I can't believe I did that to Naruto!

Perverted: Sure you can I mean, wow, who wouldn't?

Shy: Yes but… I didn't mean it!

Perverted: Sure, I bet you didn't when you were screaming his name as you were rocking back and forth. That felt really nice didn't it?

Shy: Yes…. B-but it was the wrong thing to do!

Perverted: OR! It was the RIGHT thing to do! After all, he probably would've enjoyed it had he been awake.

Shy: I guess…

Perverted: That's a good girl! Or should I say, bad girl?

Shy:…

Reality (meeting with Sakura)

"Hi Hinata!" asked the overly cheerful witch…erm…I mean Sakura.

"I'm sorry I did it! It felt so right though! NO! I'm not sorry, it was amazing! I'm sorry I did it!" blurted out Hinata, baffling Sakura.

"What? Did what?" asked Sakura, completely and utterly confused. Thankfully –for Hinata that is- they were interrupted by Naruto –Or not so thankfully-. "Hi Guys!" He said. Hinata turned a deep, scarlet red not only because it was Naruto, but because of what she had done. _Perverted Hinata: Yummy! Don't you just want to fuck him again Hinata!_ "NO!" screamed Hinata aloud, earning a confused glance from Naruto while Sakura was still trying to figure out what Hinata had said earlier.

"Are you ok Hinata?" He asked slowly, trying not to give away any hint that he might know what Hinata did to him.

"Y-Yes, I'm ok N-Naruto-kun! Umm… how do you feel?" asked Hinata cautiously. _Perverted Hinata: You know how he feels Hinata. He feels hard and long._ Hinata thought she had asked the wrong question and was getting extremely nervous. What if Naruto figures out what she had done to him? _Perverted Hinata: He'd probably be really happy!_

"Who me?" Naruto said as he shook his head, trying to get our of his head.

"Y-Yes" replied Hinata. _Perverted Hinata: Oh yea, I remember. You were saying, "Yes, yes, yes!" throughout the time you were going up and down along his amazing dick. You naughty girl!_ Hinata was trying to silence her perverted side, but she couldn't due to the fact that she was guilty and the fact that the perverted side was right.

"I feel…great! Actually, I've had the best rest I've had in a long time at the hospital. It was very… pleasurable, for some odd reason." Said Naruto, hiding the fact that he knew what Hinata didn't want him to know and he knew that Hinata didn't want him to know what he knew about what she had done to him.

_Perverted Hinata: AHA! See! You gave him such great pleasure, that he woke up like a new man! KAMI, I'm so… HORNY AGAIN! COME ON HINATA, TAKE HIM AGAIN, TAKE HIM NOWWWWW!!!_

Hinata shook her head indicating that she wasn't going to obey, which doesn't necessarily mean that she didn't want to take him right now. "No what Hinata? Did I say something you didn't agree with?"

"Uh hey guys!" Sakura waved, "I'm still here! Hinata, what the hell were you talking about right now" Hinata started panicking very badly right now as portrayed by the fact that she was about to faint.

"Ah ignore her Hinata, come with me, we'll go do something else together." Naruto said innocently. _Perverted Hinata: Oh, don't worry. She already "came" when she was going up and down your rock hard dick! Do something else? Like… SSSSSEXXXXXX?! FUCK YES!_

On the outside, Naruto appeared calm. On the inside…he was calm too, but a little bit cautious about his knowledge.

Naruto thoughts-

Geez, I still can't believe that shy little Hinata, or not so little Hinata, did that to me. I think I'm going to have to turn the tables on her!

Reality-

Hinata nodded and started following Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Well guys, here I am again asking for your help. How should Naruto get back at Hinata? In a good way. Also, how should he tease Hinata? I've never teased anyone so I really don't know how to do it. I'm gonna need help from perverted guys and girls here! Review! But wait! Before I go, how can I forget Jiraiya?

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

When Jiraiya had saw that Hinata was finished. He was in complete shock. His mouth was open, drooling too, and he was loosing blood through is nose at a dangerous pace. _It's always the quiet ones_ he thought, _It also happened to be a Hyuuga and all female Hyuuga are known to be screamers! Hinata was no exception! Ahhh. I feel… sleepy_. The blood loss caused him to become tired and so he fell out of the tree, directly on to the puddle of blood that came from his nose. If he died then and there, he wouldn't mind. He would die the happiest man on earth. He was conscious enough to notice Naruto jumping out the window and heading towards Hinata and Sakura.

"_Lucky bastard!"_ was his finally thought as he surrendered to the darkness…. Which was later followed by erotic dreams of the Hyuuga heiress.


	3. Who knew shopping could be so perverted?

Thank you all who have given me great ideas and great reviews! Wow! I've never had this many reviews for just two chapters! I will try to make this a very, very good chapter!

BTW, it has a lot of innuendos so for all you perverts in training, this would be very good practice at deciphering. Now that I think about it, this is all to easy and I think you'll pass! Another thing, there's a little fluff towards the end.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxx

Hinata and Naruto left a Sakura whose mouth was wide open. After all, Naruto had a crush on her, why would he ever say something like that to her? Well, you know what Sakura? Go screw yourself! Ermm…back to the story.

Naruto's thoughts-

Hmm…I have to get Hinata back somehow. This shouldn't be too hard because after all, I am the number one most surprising Ninja and the greatest prankster of all time! Dattebayo bitch! Let's see… where should I start?

Reality-

Naruto turned suddenly to face Hinata who let out an 'eep' at the sudden attention and blushed a slight pink. "Hey Hinata," Naruto said with a goofy grin, causing Hinata to turn a slightly darker shade of pink. "Can you help me go to the grocery store? I need to get some food. K?" Hinata just nodded.

Then, he formed a Kage Bunshin and told it to go to his apartment. "N-Naruto kun? Why d-did you send a b-bunshin to your apartment?" asked Hinata.

"Well… I just realized that I haven't cleaned my apartment in over three years so… you can see the problem can't you?" Naruto expertly lied, that wasn't the real reason he sent his bunshin to his apartment. In fact, he sent it as a continuation of his pay-back against Hinata. This idea though, was very naughty.

"So yea, he's going to clean my room while we go shopping."

"I-I thought that the only think that you ate was ramen?" Asked Hinata in a way that Naruto found endearing. He just wanted to hug her and kiss her. _"Whoa…does this mean that I'm beginning to have feelings for her? Well, she is really nice…physically and mentally. She has treated me nicely. Maybe…we could be more than just friends after this?" _Naruto was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that Hinata had stepped closer to his face to see if he was still breathing.

Abruptly, Naruto came back to the real world and found Hinata a mere 4 inches from his face. Naruto grinned a goofy grin and said, "Hinata, if you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask!" Hinata blushed furiously at this.

She became so nervous, she started sputtering, not even forming words, just random rabbles and incoherent words. Naruto let out a laugh and said, "I'm just kidding with you Hinata! Boy, you shoulda seen the look on your face when I said that!"

Hinata just merely nodded, with a cute blush on her face. "_She's so sweet…but I know she's far from innocent,"_ thought Naruto as he began walking towards the grocery store. He then turned around again and Hinata almost bumped into him again. This gave Naruto an idea and said, "Hinata, if you want to touch me so badly, all you have to do is ask!"

_Perverted Hinata: Oh, I wanna do more than just more than touch you! I wanna rip your clothes off and fuck you till you give up!_ Hinata, being a bit more brave this time, replied, "N-No Naruto-kun, you keep turning around!" She then twiddled her fingers as her shy habit was coming back.

Naruto found this cute, but he knew this was a nervous habit of hers and so, she would be better off without it. He placed his hands on top of hers, momentarily making her stop and making her look into his eyes, and placed them at her sides which made them get closer than before. Hinata's heart started pounding faster and faster and she saw that Naruto was nearly pressed against her. She looked into his eyes and saw that trademark-grin on his face. "There, much better, now we really should get going before it gets late." Stated Naruto, still looking into her eyes. For some reason, he found them extremely satisfying and comforting to stare at.

Hinata nodded dumbly, her eyes trapped in Naruto's stare. Naruto, realizing he had to move to get to the store, unlocked his gaze on the Hyuuga girl and turned around to walk towards the store. _Perverted Hinata: Oh Kami! He's so delicious! I just wanna make him mine! Yes…soon, oh very soon, even if I have to rape you again! Right Hinata?_

_Shy Hinata: …_

_Perverted Hinata: Hinata?_

_Shy Hinata: Oh KAMI! I wanna rock back and forth on him again! I wanna take him and make him mine! Make him scream my name at the top his lungs! I wanna do what no one has ever dreamed of and make it a reality!_

_Perverted Hinata: Hinata…_

_Shy Hinata: S-sorry…_

_Perverted Hinata in a happy/sad voice: My, they grow up so fast don't they? Oh Hinata! You make me so proud! Let's get him!_

Store-

"Right well, here we are! It's time to go shopping! Let's see, let's go to the fruit section first!" He grabbed Hinata's arm and nearly dragged her to that section in a comical way. Hinata, during the entire trip, was blushing.

They finally reached a section that had cucumbers, bananas, oranges, melons, and watermelons. Naruto grinned mischievously as an idea popped into his head. Good thing Hinata couldn't see his grin due to the fact that he was facing away from her. He picked up a cucumber and turned around to show Hinata. Hinata slightly blushed from having perverted thoughts of her own. _Perverted/Shy Hinata fused: Kinda reminds me of HIS long, hard cucumber. Oh, no…what have I done? We fused! Oh Naruto…touch…cucumber._

"All right Hinata, you wanna know how tell if a cucumbers good?" Hinata shook her head; since she was the heir, her servants did the shopping for her. "Well I'm going to teach you. Here, hold it." Hinata, nervously took the cucumber into her small, smooth hands. She wanted to squeeze it…for some peculiar reason.

"All right, now you squeeze it!" Naruto grinned, hoping that Hinata was as perverted as he thought she was. He was rewarded when a blush crept on her face. _Fused Hinatas: It's like he knows what I'm thinking! Cucumber, must…place…in…pussy. NO! yes…no! Yes…no. YES! _For a moment, Hinata hoped she had enough self control to NOT do what she was thinking of doing. She would be very embarrassed if she did that in front of Naruto. He might think she's perverted or something! Funny, she was trying not to embarrass herself, but Naruto was trying to make her embarrass herself. Naruto looked at Hinata quizzically and said, "Hinata, you're going to choke that poor cucumber? What did it ever do to you?"

_Fused Hinata: It reminded me of your "soldier" Naruto-kun and Kami knows that I want it badly!_

"Uhh… N-Nothing, it just… reminded me of something." Said Hinata as carefully as it could.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well whatever _it_ is, it didn't mean it."

Naruto saw that Hinata looked like she was either thinking hard about something, or she completely zoned out and is out of this world. He took this opportunity to pull of another stunt. He grabbed a kunai and peeled of the top part of the cucumber as she was holding it. It now resembled a circumcised dick, but to the untrained pervert, it merely was a cucumber with the top shaved off. He then moved Hinata's hands, with the cucumber still in it, and placed it in front of her face. Hinata finally came back to the real world when she felt a pair of warm hands cover hers. She then saw that Naruto had placed the cucumber in front of her and he said, "Here! Lick it! It tastes great!"

_Fused Hinata: Oh… you have no idea how much I want to! I want to lick IT and not this cucumber! Kami Naruto! You're torture is so evil…and yet, you're not even trying!_

Hinata tried fighting back a blush but then again, a non-blushing Hinata wouldn't be Hinata now would it? She let out a small pink blush as she nodded and tentatively licked the top of the cucumber. "I-It tastes good N-Naruto-kun." _Fused Hinata: But I bet yours tastes even better! Hmm…I can just imagine…_

"Hey yea! I'm glad that you like it!" Naruto said with a wide smile, trying to come across as innocent. Apparently it worked as Hinata didn't suspect a thing, "Now, you should try this!" He walked further down the aisle and grabbed a banana. Hinata looked at the banana. _Fused Hinata: Oh kami! Does everything have to remind me of Naruto's dick!??! WHY!? Rape! Sex, fuck…My mental barriers are weakening!_

"Heh, the first time I ate a banana, I ate it entirely with peel and all. Then Jiraiya told me I was only supposed to eat the inside! He could've told me that sooner though, I nearly choked to death at the thickness of it." Naruto started off happy, but towards the last sentence he seemed a little…angry.

_Fused Hinata: I wish I could choke on the thickness of YOUR banana! Man, I'm getting really tired of thinking these dirty thoughts…they're making me so…horny. I swear, any more "naughty" foods and I'm gonna rape him…again!_

Hinata was so lost in her thoughts this time, she didn't hear Naruto talking. When she finally decided to pay attention, all she heard was "-you like it straight or crooked?"

Hinata's nose slightly bled as a multitude of perverted thoughts hit her at once. Some of them that would make put Jiraiya's books to shame. Naruto looked at Hinata with worry and said "Are you ok Hinata?" _"Perhaps I'm taking this overboard? Nah…" _Naruto concluded that everything was all right and Hinata was just being mega-perverted.

"Yea…I'm ok, I just…got…nauseated for a while!" Naruto stared at her quizzically and she felt herself nervous by the fact that Naruto seemed to be staring at her intently. She hoped that Naruto didn't know that she was a pervert and had raped him! She thought that Naruto would never forgive her! Silly Hinata!

"Oh, ok. Well, time to go to the meat section." Without thinking, he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her to the frozen meats section. _Fused Hinata: Finally…a place where I won't have any dirty thoughts!_ No…sorry Hinata, this is my story, that's not how it's going to go!

"Now Hinata! I am going to teach you if meat is delicious or bland!" Naruto stated excitedly. He hoped Hinata got the innuendo. Hinata merely nodded, still slightly horny from the fruits section.

"Let's see, see this packet of meat? It's not frozen so that means it's fresh! That also means that you have to eat it right away but before you do, make sure it's fresh. I personally like my _meat_ _pink_." Naruto stressed a couple of words that are key to any pervert. He looked to see if Hinata got it and was satisfied at the look Hinata was giving the meat.

"Yea, also, I like to poke my fingers _into_ it and I like it when the _juices _flow out. It shows it has a lot of _flavor_ and is really _tasty_. Basically, I like my meat _pink, soft, and juicy_." Naruto kept poking the meat to emphasize to make the juice flow out. Hinata, was having a very tough time controlling herself on the other hand.

_Fused Hinata: Oh…k-kami! I-I don't think I can last much l-longer! Oh Naruto, you have such w-wonderful fingers! I-I need an orgasm!_

With that thought, hoping that Naruto would be distracted long enough, she placed a finger into her pant's pocket and started rubbing the front of her panties. She didn't know how horny she was until she just barely touched the tip of her panties and when she did, she let out a gasp of pleasure. Unfortunately, this caught Naruto's attention. Naruto tried suppressing a smile as he knew what Hinata was doing, but decided to go along and said, "Hey Hinata. Are you looking for something? It looks as if you're having trouble finding something." Hinata let out a deep crimson blush, making Naruto stare at her quizzically as if he didn't know what was going on –even though he did-, and quickly put her hands out of her pockets.

"N-No N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I d-d-didn't l-lose a-anything!" Hinata was now EXTREMELY nervous about being caught at such an inopportune moment. Naruto decided to torture her a bit more and said, "You seem extremely nervous. Was it something private that you lost? You can tell me."

"N-No! I d-didn't lost anything! I-I-I j-just…" Hinata was having a hard time thinking up of an excuse.

Naruto, feeling his heart strings being pulled by Hinata's nervousness, started feeling sorry for her and decided to stop the torture here. "It's ok Hinata! You don't need to tell me! Everyone has their secrets!" Naruto smiled and did something Hinata least expected, heck…even Naruto wasn't expecting himself to do it! He approached Hinata and hugged her. Hinata did not know what to do but then froze when she felt Naruto's breath near her ear as he said, in a caring voice that sounded smexy to her, "It's ok. I will never try to do anything that displeasures you! I promise." He then pulled away before Hinata had time to react.

Once she did react, the first thing she did was blush and say, "T-Thank you Naruto-kun! Y-You're so c-considerate!"

Naruto just grinned and said, "Well that's me! Uzumaki Naru-oomph!" He couldn't finish his words as Hinata hugged him.

"I've always liked the fact that you were so kind to others, even when they were impatient towards you. I hope you never change!" She said in an elated voice and snuggled a bit deeper into Naruto's chest.

Naruto, felt a strange sensation for his chest. It's as if he had been longing something for all his life and then all of a sudden, it was filled when Hinata embraced him. Naruto, for the first time in his life, felt completely safe and secure. He felt a happiness that he couldn't explain. Almost as if he reached a new happiness level or something. Naruto couldn't resist his impulses any longer and kissed Hinata on her forehead in a caring manner. Hinata, though Naruto couldn't see it, blushed a VERY bright red and literally was glowing.

"Well Hinata, I'm not the only one. When you fought with Neji and he treated you like trash, you never hated him. You were still kind to him and even called him brother though he seemed more like your worst enemy than your relative. You have the kindest heart out of any Kunoichi I've ever met and your kindness is immeasurable. When people put you down, you would struggle to get better, then beat them and not gloat about it. Instead you would show kindness. Hinata, you're the kind one here, not me." Naruto said all of this from the bottom of his hear; he meant it all.

Hinata tightened the embrace, but still comfortable, and said –though slightly muffled- "Thank you so much Naruto-kun! No one has ever complimented me like that before!"

"Well it's true and you deserve it!" Naruto, couldn't help but smile at the silly girl. How could anyone not compliment her? She's the best girl in the world!

They stayed in their embrace for about a minute or two until Naruto realized that they had to continue their shopping and go home. Naruto released his embrace, making him feel slightly colder due to the lack of Hinata's warmth, and said, "We better hurry up shopping otherwise they will probably close the store!"

Hinata nodded and they finished looking for the rest of the food. Once they were done, they headed of to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto's thoughts-

I wonder if I should continue with my "pay-back" plan. I'm starting to feel all, fuzzy and warm when I'm around her. I feel as though I shouldn't go through with it. I'm sure she'd enjoy it, but I don't really want to scare her. Who am I kidding? She's perverted! She'll like it a lot! I guess we'll have to wait and see.

Reality-

Naruto and Hinata walked with bags in their hands as they walked towards Naruto's apartment. They traded small talk that mainly consisted of retelling their missions and other interesting things that happened. With each step, though, Hinata was walking to her imminent orgasm…I mean doom!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

So guys! Whatcha think about this? I hope you like it! I spent a lot of time editing this. I had no idea one could make so many mistakes! REVIEW! Oh and by the way, I am going to go through with the sweet torture, I just added that to make the story more realistic! How was the fluff? Too much or too little or just right? Well, tell me that when you REVIEW my story!


	4. The pleatorture scene and true love!

Yay! Sorry guys that it took so long to update…I had writer's block on the pleas..torture scene. Also, I had to keep editing it. So yea, without further adieu, let's begin! It's weird, I learned that girls are sensitive in places that I didn't think they were sensitive it. IT wasn't until my female friend told me that I knew. Like for example, some girls get pleasure when guys kiss their wrists, ankles, or the back of the knees…weird. So yea, I'm just letting you know this cuz I'm going to use maybe one or two of these new found spots. I think this chapter will be a doozy!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking casually, chatting about missions and people while carrying the grocery bags. This was until suddenly, Naruto felt as if someone splashed cool water onto his brain. This was a sign that the Kage Bunshin had dispelled and just in time since they were only a minute's walk away from his house. Naruto grinned as he saw what his bunshin did. Oh sweet kami was Hinata going to be begging tonight!

Hinata, seeing the grin on his face, asked, "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled deviously, making Hinata a bit nervous, but Naruto replied in as innocent voice as he could muster, "Well, I just wanted to show you a trick, but we have to wait till we get home."

Hinata, still being nervous by Naruto's wicked smile, asked, "W-Why c-can't you s-show me right n-now?"

"It's because it would be to uncomfortable on a bench and I would rather much show you the trick while on a bed or couch." Naruto looked at Hinata, with a calm/innocent look –as if he didn't do anything wrong-, and shrugged.

Hinata then blushed a million shades of red until her face turned a very bright red. She was literally glowing because of all the perverted thoughts that were going through her mind. In fact, if all the world's perverts saw her thoughts in action…well, let's just say the human race would end all because of a nosebleed. Her thoughts were so…naughty that it could put Jiraiya out of business!

_Fused Hinata: Oh kami…I hope he means sex! Oh what is it? Is he just torturing me? What does he want? Doesn't he know he's making me oh so horny? I really…really…need…_ and with all the thoughts going through her head, Hinata…fainted.

Naruto quickly dropped his bags and tried catching Hinata. In the process though, he accidentally brushed on of his hands across her chest.

Naruto's thoughts-

Wow…they're so…soft and squeezable. Crap...Hinata's so hot; I think she's the person causing global warming. Wait, what's global warming? Oh jeez, I hope I don't do anything too soon. Man she's so…gorgeous and sexy…even with that baggy coat on, she can't hide everything!

Reality-

Naruto decided that carry her bridal style and so, he put his arm on the back of her knees and hoisted her. Hinata, out of reflex, snuggled deeply into Naruto's chest for warmth and comfort. Naruto found this quite adorable and then he saw Hinata in a very new light. Now that he wasn't focused on torturing her, it seemed as if he saw Hinata for the first time. She was gorgeous. She had this arcane beauty that Naruto couldn't seem to resist. He loved the way her rosy red lips were so inviting; he felt as if he should kiss them, suck on them, anything! Then there was her hair, it was so soft, silky, and long. It was the second softest thing he felt. The softest thing he felt…was Hinata's skin. It was so smooth, so pristine; it was flawless. This was a miraculous feat considering the fact that she was a kunoichi. Then he saw her face. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Hinata's smooth and gracious features. He loved her eyelashes; they were long, but no overly and they added this sort of sexiness to her being. Then it was her nose, which was small, but extremely adorable. Just looking her could make one fall in love with her…or hard depending on how perverted you are. In Naruto's case, he was falling in love. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, but couldn't when Hinata let out a small, quiet moan while saying Naruto's name.

"_Crap…I…must resist…for the time being. I have to pull of this trick! I don't think I can do it though, she's just so…endearing. I-I don't think I can do it. NO! I must! It's payback! I think she will like it anyways…I hope. Maybe she isn't perverted as I thought?"_ And as if to prove Naruto wrong, Hinata said, in her sleep, "Oh Naruto-kun! Q-Quit teasing me! You're making me so wet!"

Naruto gulped because the way she said it was sooooo damn sexy. Naruto felt himself getting hard and what made him even harder was now…he saw a wet spot on the crotch of Hinata's pants. The smell of her honey was starting to drive him wild but alas! He must continue! Naruto, having done the Kage Bunshin so many times, summoned them without any hand seals and ordered them to bring the groceries to the apartment. Of course…this didn't take long since it was only a minute away. He ordered one of his bunshins to open the door. Once he was inside, he made the bunshins place the groceries in the kitchen. He himself carried Hinata to his room and placed her on the bed. His bedroom was clean and he noticed that instead of lights, there were candles all over his room, giving a romantic feeling to the atmosphere.

"_All right, time for plan 'let's get Hinata horny until she tells me the truth or something naughty' to commence!" _He then let out a perverted laugh.

Hinata seemed to be in the deep part of her sleep so he wasn't too worried about her waking up any time soon. He went over to her and took of her sandals first. Grabbing one of the soft chains, which were a blue-ish color and had fuzzy (I have no idea what it's called, don't ask) making the person whose chained comfortable. There was a post on either end and so, that's where the other side of the chain was. He then shackled each of Hinata's ankles…until he remembered he had to take of her pants first. So he proceeded to do that. He slid her pants off and was caught of guard when the scent of Hinata's sex met his nose and drove him insane. He just wanted to take her then and there. He wanted to rape her, but…he had to continue. He wasn't sure if he should leave the panties on, he thought whether he should leave them on and cut them with a kunai later on. He decided that that would scare Hinata and so he took them off, enjoying the smell of her womanly scent and the view he got. Now he was getting really horny so he placed the panties on top of her woman hood to try and stop himself from getting to ahead of himself. He then proceeded to zip off her jacket and was amazed at the size of Hinata's mounds. He guessed they were around 36 C? Yea, that seemed about right. Thankfully, for him, she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and just her bra. He proceeded to take of her bra and that got him going again so he decided to let the bra cover her mounds, but not put it back on. He also took off her Hitaite.

Naruto was now getting nervous…he wasn't sure he could go through with this. Not because of her adorable sexiness, but because of the fact the he would take her before he finished his torture. He decided to take of his jacket; it was getting way too warm in here. After he did that, he than shackled each of Hinata's ankles to each post and tightened the chain a bit so as to make sure she couldn't move, but wasn't uncomfortable. He then moved up to her wrists and tied them to their corresponding posts. He left a bit more room so she could rest them on the bed if she got too tired. He finished just in time as he saw Hinata stirring.

Hinata opened her eyes to see a Naruto smiling at her. She let out a small smile back, not realizing her predicament yet. It wasn't until she wanted to get up that she felt restrained, she couldn't move her legs at all and her very little wiggle room on her arms. She became a bit frightened, but then realized that she was naked, which made her completely forget she was slightly scared. She also noticed that the soft light wasn't from any lamp, but from candles.

_Fused Hinata: Oh my…is he…going to rape me? OH Kami yes!! Please Naruto! Rape me! Take me! Oh Kami, I'm getting horny and wet again…_

Naruto noticed that her juices were coming out again and that her panties were thoroughly wet. He then started his plan. He leaned forward, a mere 2 inches away from her face –making Hinata's heartbeat go faster and faster-, and asked Hinata in a very seductive voice, "So Hinata-_hime­, _were you having naughty dreams?" Hinata just blushed furiously and shook her head automatically, but then stopped when she felt a warm fingers trace circles on her stomach.

"Really?" asked Naruto in his seductive tone, "Your panties beg to differ." He traced his finger towards her womanhood barely touching her skin, making Hinata moan softly as she was trying to get the most of the feel. Just as he was about to reach her panties, he pulled his finger of her skin. "So, do you want to rephrase that?" asked Naruto as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well…I-I-I don- OH!" Hinata gasped when he suddenly starting kissed her neck softly. He then gently licked her vein that was showing due to her increased heart rate. This made Hinata moan and she moaned even louder when he traced his tongue from the top of her collarbone to the bottom of her jaw.

"Care to rephrase that?" Asked Naruto as he stared at her, eyes full of lust and passion.

"Yes Naruto-kun! I was having naughty dreams!" Hinata said, not being able to take the sweet torture.

"So does this mean that you masturbate also?" Hinata now couldn't let Naruto know this! She thought that Naruto would think she was a horrible, girl. "No, I don't do th-AHHH!" She was stopped as Naruto gave small, gently kisses towards her breasts, but didn't go any further due to the fact that her bra was over her breasts.

"Let's get rid of this, shall we?" Without any reply, he immediately took it off. What he saw made him even harder. With every breath, her chest would heave up and down and they seemed to beg for Naruto's attention. He gladly complied as he leaned close to Hinata's breast and breathed on it, making Hinata's nipple hard.

"Let's rephrase that shall we?" He licked around Hinata's nipple, not quite touching it, but still powerful to Hinata nonetheless. She felt a small wave of pleasure hit her as he continuously licked around the nipple. She was whimpering a bit, wanting him to touch the nipple, but not being able to do anything about it since she was chained. Naruto stopped his pleasuring and looked at Hinata.

"So… you ready to tell me?" Hinata still shook her head. Naruto grinned, he was hoping that would be the answer. He then placed her left nipple in between his middle and forefinger, and pinched it. Hinata let out a gasp as she felt an electrical jolt of pleasure start from her nipple and end at her womanhood. She then started moaning and blushed a bit because of the heat when Naruto licked her right nipple. He then took her nipple, and part of his breast, into his mouth and repeatedly flicked his tongue across her nipple earning sensual moans and gasps from Hinata. Naruto took this to another level and started sucking on her breast while flicking his tongue across her nipple and breast. Hinata gasped and moaned with each flick and the sucking felt incredibly pleasurable to her. "Oh Kami Naruto! P-Please! Sto…AHH! Stop t-teasing me-ooohhh!" Naruto stopped his activities and leaned close to Hinata's ear.

"So…you ready to admit it?" He said in a husky voice. Hinata still felt the sensations of Naruto's work and simply said, "Yes Naruto-kun, I masturbate." Hinata gasped when he nibbled on her earlobe, this was a new sensation to her. "I knew you would say that." Naruto said as he then kissed from her ear, to her neck. He then attacked the vein again and gently bit it, making Hinata moan. She then tried placing her neck closer to his mouth so he would do a better job. Naruto noticed this however and stopped his activities.

"So Hinata, are there any other secrets?" Hinata merely nodded, still lost in pleasure.

"What are they?" Hinata, still with a slight blush, merely turned her head to the left as an act of defiance. She wasn't going to tell him anything!

This was short lived as Naruto took her left breast and started sucking on it. Hinata moaned and gasped when he bit her nipple gently. The pain added a whole new experience. It hurt only a little, but it made the pleasure increase. Hinata was now panting and whimpering to Naruto's unknown skill. She was now getting even wetter, but couldn't do anything about it. Naruto hadn't even gotten to her womanhood and she was getting close to her climax. She was so close but then, Naruto stopped and said, "Well Hinata, what are those secrets?"

Hinata could resist anymore, her barriers had fallen so she confessed, "I-I raped you in your sleep Naruto! When you were unconscious…I-I…" She trailed off as she didn't want to explain, until Naruto tapped her panties sending an amazingly powerful jolt of pleasure through her body. She was really sensitive to touch now due to how close she was to her climax.

"You what?" Naruto asked in his husky voice.

"I-I raped you in your sleep! I had my way with you! You were unconscious and I started feeling horny so I raped you! It felt so good! I loved it!" Hinata was now out of breath, she couldn't say anymore.

Naruto merely grinned and came close to her face, a mere few centimeters from her face, "Oh wow…you are a naughty one aren't you? Then again, it's always the quiet ones isn't it? We're going to have to punish you know aren't we?" He then licked her bottom lip with his tongue making Hinata whimper in pleasure and anticipation from the contact. Oh how she wished he would just kiss her!

"N-Naruto-kun! P-please take m- AHHHH!" She screamed as Naruto rubbed her womanhood through her panties. Naruto saw how sensitive she was to touch now and decided to have a little fun with this.

He peeled of her panties that revealed a clean, shaven womanhood. What surprised him even more was the amount of honey that was pouring out of Hinata. This finally made him completely hard, but he still had to continue with his plan. "Oh my Hinata, it looks like you have prepared for this haven't you?" Hinata couldn't answer as Naruto rubbed the back of her knees with the tips of his fingers in a sensual circle. Hinata's sensitivity was trying to get the most pleasure out of that rub. She was whimpering cutely as she struggled to find more pleasure. She just wanted to grab Naruto's face and make him eat her out! She tried doing just that, but the chains held her in place as she was that the mercy of Naruto. Her moans started becoming faster paced as he continued and she was still at the point where one very powerful spike of pleasure would send her over the edge. Naruto was taking full advantage of this. He finally decided that he was done playing in that area and started kissing her inner thighs, going up and down making Hinata quiver in pleasure and ecstasy. She was so horny right now, she needed an orgasm.

"N-Naruto-kun! Please! I'm sorry! Please take me! I need you! I…I…I love you!" She finally confessed to him. This was all Naruto wanted to know in reality. He just wanted to make sure that he had heard correctly. He then realized that he loved her too, but had yet to kiss her. He then leaned forward, but not before stroking her pussy –earning a pleasurable gasp from Hinata- and leaning forward again, his lips a few centimeters apart from her, and said, "I know Hinata. I knew everything already. I knew what you had done to me, I know you confession. I knew all of it! My body was just numb from Sakura's attack so I couldn't react. I've got to say though, I enjoyed it very much. I also had time to think about your confession and during the entire torture; I would feel sad every time I denied you pleasure. When I looked at you when you fell unconscious, I felt as if I could stare at you all day. I just wanted to hold you, be with you, pleasure you. What I'm trying to say is…I love you too…Hyuuga Hinata." And with that, he placed his lips on hers in a passionate, yet gentle kiss. Hinata let out a single tear of happiness as she finally got what she wished for…well, almost all of what she wished for. Their kissed now became fiery and full of lust as Naruto licked her lips, begging for entrance. She complied and let out a moan as Naruto fought with her tongue for dominance. He then ran his hot tongue across her teeth, gums, then back to her tongue. Then, they finally stopped after about a minute. Hinata, feeling brave, asked, "N-Naruto-kun. Please, can you…get naked!" She said the last part rather quickly and with a blush on her face at that.

Naruto just smiled at her and took of his shirt, pants, and boxers. Hinata gasped when she saw his member again. She wondered if it had actually grown since this morning, it seemed bigger! Her thoughts were erased when Naruto kissed her again. He then started kissing further down south. He momentarily stopped to feast on her succulent breasts. He sucked, licked and bit making Hinata start screaming. Now, wanting to taste her honey, he skipped the rest and removed her panties. He still had the urge to torture her though, so he simply kissed around her pussy's lips, earning whimpers and half screams from Hinata. Hinata desperately wanted an orgasm so she thrust herself into his face and received a jolt of pleasure as his face made contact with her pussy. Naruto decided to have one last bit of fun before he lost it and kissed Hinata's nub making Hinata scream as she arched her back. He was now licking around the nub, occasionally running his tongue over it as Hinata's became irregular and she was reaching her climax. She felt as if fire and some sort of electrical current of pleasure was running around in her body. "Oh Naruto-kun…please…use…tongue! Please! Ple-Ah, AHHH! OH YES NARUTO-KUN! RIGHT THERE!"

Naruto now started sticking his tongue in and out of her womanhood rapidly making Hinata squirm in pleasure. "NARUTO-KUN! I'M…I'M…ALMO-AHHHH!" she screamed as she climaxed, spaying Naruto with her honey but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He rather enjoyed licking up all of her honey as it reminded him of cinnamon buns. He made his tongue flat and licked from the entrance of her pussy to her nub making Hinata cum a second time and as before, he licked up all the juices. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately and after a few moments, Hinata returned the kiss with equal fervor and want. She could taste her own juices from his mouth and she found it to be rather tasty. She moaned into Naruto's mouth and started getting turned on again when she felt Naruto's hard, warm member press against her thigh. After a while, they separated and Hinata's said, "Naruto-kun…thank you…for loving me." Naruto merely grinned and replied, "Only because you loved me first." He kissed her again, but this kiss was filled with love and happiness.

After they parted lips, Hinata asked with an adorable face, "Naruto-kun…could you please untie me?" Naruto couldn't resist her adorable sexiness and unshackled her wrists. He then unshackled her legs. He was about was about to kiss Hinata when she flipped him over and he was now on his back.

"Hina-mmph!" He was silenced as Hinata kissed him. She then inserted her tongue and started playing with his tongue. As the fight for dominance continued, she used her left to grab Naruto's member, making him grunt through the kiss. She then straddled her lap and said in a very seductive voice, "Now, we cum together."

She took Naruto's member and placed it at her entrance and brushed the tip against her pussy. This earned a small moan of anticipation from Naruto. Hinata smiled and finally took Naruto's member into her letting out a "YES!" as pleasure coursed through her system. She then started rocking back and forth and with each rock, Naruto's member would tap her g-spot. "Oh yes…yes sweet kami!" Hinata moaned as started going faster and faster. Naruto was filled with immense pleasure also, he had no idea anything could feel this good. The pleasure was almost too much for him to handle, he was extremely turned on my Hinata's moans and screams. He especially liked the way her breasts bounced and jiggled with each rock. He wasn't going to let Hinata take dominance however. As she was about to reach her climax, she loosened his grip on him and Naruto took this opportunity to flip her back over. "My turn…" He said as he started thrusted once inside of her making her scream in pleasure.

He moved at a slow pace, trying to get the pleasure to surface again and surface it did. He felt united every time he entered Hinata, she felt so tight! It felt extremely good against his member. Hinata was getting impatient again so she said, while moaning, "N-Naruto-kun! P-Please…faster…harder…faster and harder!" Naruto gladly complied and increased his pace. The bed was now rocking back and forth as the two were in the throes of passion and ecstasy. Hinata felt the orgasm coming, it was so close. She wanted him to go deeper so she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him better penetration. Hinata was now screaming because her position allowed Naruto's member to rub her g-spot every so often. Panting, moaning, screaming, that's all Hinata could do as she was nearly driven insane with all the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Naruto…I-I…AAAAHHHHH!" she couldn't finished because her orgasm came and took control of her body. She screamed and shuddered as she arched her back and squeezed the bed sheets tightly. Her orgasm made her muscles contract around Naruto's member which inadvertently caused him to cum as well. He grunted as his 20 second orgasm made him spill his seed into Hinata. Their two juices combined in Hinata making her feel a sense of wholeness both emotionally and physically with Naruto. Naruto stroked her sides, making her moan softly, as he went to kiss her.

"That was…the most…it was…DAMN!" Was Naruto's intelligent words. Hinata giggled and smiled. She felt so happy that she had made Naruto feel this way.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Stated Hinata bravely.

"Are you saying I was only adequate? Maybe we should have another test run?" Hinata smiled, then laughed when Naruto kissed and licked her neck. After this was done, Naruto laid on his back and Hinata put a leg over his legs and hugged him sideways.

"Naruto-kun is wonderful" She stated, tired from the night's events.

"Hinata-hime is gorgeous" This made Hinata blush and Naruto chuckled at this. Hinata turned her head upwards so she could face Naruto. She then kissed him with all the love she could muster and Naruto mirrored her actions. After a while, the tiredness really got to Hinata so she laid down on Naruto's chest.

"Good-night Naruto-kun. I love you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's back and kissed her forehead gently and said, "I love you too Hinata-hime."

Hinata let out a sigh of happiness as she drifted of to sleep. Naruto wasn't tired yet, he still wanted more but he guessed that he would have to wait until the morning. He then went to sleep, happy for the first time in a very long time…

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My goodness! 4,175 words! Wow! I hope I did a good job, but I won't know unless your review right? I re-edited this thing at least twice! Well, all in all, I hope this was a great chapter! REVIEW!


	5. mornin aftervery smexy!

So…I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving. I was to full to actually type anything so I'm sorry for the delay. I slept wonderfully too. One thing though, reality is back and it's a pain in the ass.

P.S. Forgive me if I can't describe Naruto's apartment well, I couldn't decide what it should look like. My goodness, I really went all out. I'm starting to think that if I can write this, I should be able to please any girl…

PERVERTS UNITE!

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

_Dum………dum………dum_

Hinata sighed contentedly, and blushed slightly as she remembered last night's activities.

_Dum………dum………dum_

She smiled softly, happy and fulfilled that she finally had Naruto's heart. The feeling in her could not be described by simple human emotions or words. One word that could come close to it would be the word called love. Even then, it seemed to small a word to describe but she was content that such a word existed.

_Dum………dum………dum_

She sighed quietly. Occasionally a giggle could be heard coming from the Heiress as she replayed certain parts of last night repeatedly. She started feeling hot and wet again; apparently, she wasn't as tired as she thought she was. Looking up at the sleeping Uzumaki, she noticed that with every breath, the spikes of his air would go up and down as the air brushed by them. She looked at his facial features and noticed a few stubbles of hair growing from his chin. It made her wonder what Naruto would look like in a goatee and she gave a silent laugh at the idea. All said in done, all she really wanted to know was if Naruto was awake or not to see if he would keep his word from last night. She sighed, slightly disappointed, as Naruto gave a small snore. It seemed that he was in such a deep sleep, that not even if Tsunade were here yelling at him would he wake up. She pushed herself up onto a sitting position and stretched quietly.

"_I guess he really is asleep or else he would've groped me," _she blushed at those thoughts, "_Not that I would've minded…"_ and she blushed a darker shade of red.

Seeing as Naruto wasn't going to wake up any time soon, she decided to find a shower and refresh herself. She slowly got out of bed so as not to wake up Naruto, not that it would've mattered, and checked a door that was facing the side of his bed. Opening it, she found out that it was indeed the bathroom. It wasn't very big, there was a sink immediately upon entering to her left and further downward was the toilet. To the right side was the actual shower.

"_It's big enough for two people," _Hinata thought absentmindedly. Not even thinking about what she thought, she drew the curtain open and stepped inside. She slightly shivered as she noted that the tiling was cold. Banishing that thought, she turned a knob marked with a letter "H" and gasped in surprise when the water immediately hit her from the showerhead. She wasn't accustomed to it. Usually, the shower would be set up for her so that all she needed to do was enter once she was ready. The water now was getting too hot for her and she decided to turn the knob marked "C" and adjusted it so that it would be a slightly cooler setting. She sighed and she just let the warm water run down the gracious curves of her body.

Naruto-

"_So…she thought I was asleep did she? I hope she remembers my promise I made to her last night," _Naruto thought as a devious grin appeared on his face.

Hinata-

She was washing her hair with some shampoo she found. Though not intended for girls, it still served its purposes. She washed the suds out hair when she was done but then, she felt a pair of hands cup her breasts. Those same hands lightly squeezed her breasts making Hinata moan.

"Good morning Hinata-hime," Naruto said in a husky voice, "You didn't think that I had forgotten my promise?" He asked as he gently kissed Hinata's neck, "I hope you're ready."

"I am more than ready Naruto-kun." She said in a seductive voice. This sent a small chill of anticipation down his spine as he imagined what was about to happen.

He grabbed a bar of soap and started sliding it over her right arm, then back up to the shoulders; he slid the bar of soap down between her breasts and slowly circling her stomach making Hinata giggle a bit. The coolness from the bar made her shiver slightly. She nonetheless was enjoying what Naruto was doing and thought that he indeed was a very creative person. She shivered when Naruto used his left forefinger to draw a line from the small of small of her back, up along her spine, and to the back of her head. Naruto then used that same finger to trace back down her spine and make smooth, sensual fingers on the small of her back earning a quiet moan from the lavender-eyed girl. The water made from the showerhead made the scene that much more intimate as Naruto placed the soap back where he found it and, with suds still on his fingers, he traced a circle on Hinata's stomach and journeyed south. Hinata was waiting for the moment in which he would touch her womanhood, but that moment never came, instead, she felt Naruto press his warm –now hard- member in between –not in- her butt cheeks causing her to moan in want and anticipation. Naruto chuckled and nibbled on her ear for a bit, making Hinata whimper and let out another cute moan.

"Not yet Hinata," he said, all the while teasing her womanhood with his finger by moving around the folds; deliberately ignoring the entrance along with the nub that stood erect, "At least…not until I'm ready." He said and kissed her neck, gently sucking on it eliciting sigh, then a moan from Hinata.

He stopped tracing circles and teasing Hinata with his fingers and instead, he traced his fingers along the side. Instead of feeling ticklish, she felt electrical pleasure where Naruto had traced. She bit her bottom lip as Naruto cupped her breasts and massaged them. Naruto, however, wanted her to moan and so, he stopped massaging her breasts and instead, opted to pinch her nipples. Hinata took in a sharp intake of air and gave a low scream of pleasure as he twisted her nipples slightly. Smiling, Naruto kept pinching and slightly twisting her nipples and he could feel Hinata squirm under his agile hands. Not being able to hold in the pleasure, she screamed Naruto's name and screamed even more when Naruto slid his finger from the entrance of her womanhood to her nub. He then circled around her nub and heard Hinata whimpering and telling him to quit teasing her. With a smirk, he used his middle finger to enter her. Hinata screamed as the pleasure surged from her womanhood to nearly every fiber of her being. Her breaths were labored as he kept going in and out of her, making the pleasure build inside of her. She squirmed and arched her back as Naruto used his finger to brush her clit with each penetration. Hinata's moans and screams became louder and he could hear her breathing become erratic as she neared her orgasm. Feeling a warm hand pinch her nipple, she cried out in ecstasy as the tsunami of pleasure nearly drowned her.

"NARUTO!" screamed Hinata while panting, "PLEASE! FASTER! MORE!" She seemed about delirious from the pleasure.

Naruto, feeling merciful, did go faster and he felt her muscles contracting around his deft fingers. Panting and screaming, she felt hot streaks of pleasure course from her body every time Naruto entered her; she felt the fire inside of her growing every time her nub was touched and him pinching her nipples only added to that affect.

"NARUTO-KUN! I'M….ALMOST….THERE," she said breathlessly as the pleasure engulfed her being.

She finally reached that point and screamed Naruto's name. Her body would quiver as the pleasure of the orgasm coursed through her body. The orgasm continued for another 20 seconds since Naruto had placed his finger on her nub, prolonging the orgasm.

Naruto definitely knew how to please a woman and prolonged her orgasm by placing a finger over her nub.

"I love you so much Hinata-hime" Naruto said in a soft, caring tone.

Hinata blushed, but managed to reply, "You're so sweet Naruto-kun. I love you too."

Naruto just smirked and kissed her neck, gently nibbling on it causing the Heiress to sigh happily. However, the powerful orgasm left Hinata drained she leaned against the wall, supported by her forearms. Her body would occasionally twitch as the pleasure was still slowly ebbing away. She was grateful Naruto knew his way around a woman. As she was leaning, she gave Naruto a clear view of her pussy and Naruto grinned.

The next thing Hinata knew –or most likely, felt- was Naruto's member touch the entrance of her pussy. This aroused Hinata once more and she felt herself give a throaty moan.

"Oh Naruto, please don't do that to-" She took a quick intake of air as the pleasure spiked throughout her body. She could literally feel the pleasure go from her womanhood to the tips of her fingers.

Naruto then used his member to rub her clit eliciting more sensual, airy moans from the newly aroused Hinata. Naruto felt the pleasure already welling up inside of himself and as if his body was on autopilot, he thrust himself into Hinata, quick and hard which made Hinata scream in pleasure. He slowly went in and out, making her whimper as ecstasy consumed her body.

"P-Please Naruto-kun! Go faster! Please!" She begged. She screamed in satisfaction when his pace increased.

"Kami Hinata! You're so tight! I-I love it!" Naruto said as his thrusts gained speed and strength.

With each thrust, Hinata would either scream or pant while crying out Naruto's name every few thrusts. Naruto was trying to control himself, but he was having a hard time as Hinata's moans enticed him to go faster and harder. He couldn't help but grab Hinata by the waist and go even faster. Panting hard and with labored breathing, she moved in sync with Naruto's thrusts, effectively doubling the pleasure. She bit her lip so as not to scream, but could help but let it out as Naruto brushed her g-spot. The water hitting her gave little electrical currents of pleasure due to her body being so sensitive to touch. This truly was a wonderful scene and that the two would never forget.

"Oh… Kami… Naruto-kun!" She said in between moans, "That feels s-so…GOOD!" she said, nearing her peak.

"OH KAMI!" She said in a sensual moan, "KAMI NARUTO! I-I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as she climaxed. She heard Naruto give a grunt and later felt his seed spill into her once again, making her feel the wonderful sense of completeness once again. Naruto pulled out, sending shivers up her spine, and then he dragged Hinata down and they sat on the tile floor, Hinata in Naruto's lap.

"Hinata…"Naruto started, after the orgasm wore off, "You don't even try and yet, you pleasure me so much." He tried to kiss her neck, but instead he got lips –not that he minded either way-.

Hinata managed to turn around to capture Naruto's lips, then, they fought for dominance as they battled with their tongues. After a minute, Hinata released his lips, but had a blush on her face from the heat.

Naruto had a small smile on his face; he loved it when she blushed. It made her much more irresistible, especially if he was the one that made her blush.

Hinata smiled and said, "I'm just glad it is you Naruto-kun," she pecked his lips lightly, "I really love you Naruto."

"And I you" He replied.

Hinata then snuggled into his bare chests, caressing his hard abs with her silky smooth fingers. Naruto shivered at her touch and, with a touch of naughtiness, he asked, "So…do you want to go again?"

She blushed at the amount of stamina Naruto had. They had been in the shower for Kami knows how long and he wanted MORE!? It's not that she minded, in fact, she wanted it! However, it would be too much for her unaccustomed body to handle.

"M-Maybe some other time Naruto-kun." she said shyly. She then got up to turn off the showerhead. Naruto, with a smirk on his face, had a perfect view of Hinata's ass and using both hands, he squeezed each cheek hard earning a squeak from Hinata. Naruto just laughed himself silly, even after Hinata had turned off the showerhead. Now, Hinata was pouting, but it didn't work because to Naruto, Hinata looked gorgeous no matter what.

He himself then got up and kissed the Hyuuga princess, effectively wiping that pout of her face. After all was said and done, they FINALLY got out of the shower. Naruto quickly dried off Hinata firsts so that she wouldn't get cold, which made Hinata blush at the kind gesture and occasionally moan every time Naruto passed certain parts of her body.

"You know, we should stay naked inside the apartment." Naruto started, "It's a good idea cuz we wouldn't have to worry about taking off our clothes." Naruto grinned his fox grin as Hinata blushed a deep crimson red. She covered parts of her body with her hands, that is, until Naruto used his hands to make her uncover herself.

"Hinata," Naruto said in a soft, caring voice, "You're gorgeous, there's no reason for you to hid your better-than-a-goddess body." This made Hinata blush even redder, if possible, but she smiled a wide smile at Naruto's compliment.

"W-What if someone s-sees us?" Hinata inquired.

"Who's going to se-" Then he realized that Kakashi might since he would always try to make Naruto eat vegetables. It started when he was 11. Kakashi wanted to make Naruto eat more than just ramen, but failed every time as Naruto would always somehow evade his grasp, "Yea…I guess you're right. Well, let's go eat breakfast then!"

Hinata nodded and they went back to his bedroom fully refreshed, and changed into some clothes. Hinata wore the same clothes as last night, seeing as she didn't want arise suspicion by wearing Naruto's clothes, while Naruto opted to wear black cargo pants, a t-shirt which said, "I live in my own little word but that's okay, they knows me there.", and finally a dark orange vests with flames near the bottom.

Hinata looked at Naruto quizzically, catching Naruto's attention in which he said, "I know I know, I'm not wearing all orange. Jiraiya got me out of that habit. Don't ask how though…" He trailed off towards the end of the sentence, and shuddered as he remembered that awful memory.

Hinata giggled quietly at the face Naruto made, it looked like Naruto had eaten ramen that had expired 2 months ago. Naruto just grinned at Hinata's giggle. It was like music to his ears.

After all was said and done, they left to Naruto's kitchen and to Hinata's surprise, Naruto was actually cooking something else rather than Ramen! Hinata waited patiently by the table in the small living room until Naruto was finished cooking. What had he cooked one might ask? Well, he cooked eggs with bacon, nothing special, but this was Naruto we were talking about and it didn't seem that he would ever stop with his ramen addiction. Hinata grabbed a fork and cut a piece of the sunny-side up egg. She tasted and found it to be quite delicious, though a bit salty.

"Sorry if it's kinda salty Hinata." Naruto said with a sheepish grin, "I kinda like my foods a bit saltier than normal. It just makes it taste right!" He concluded.

"That's okay Naruto-kun, they're very tasty." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled and they continued with their meal in a peaceful silence, occasionally stealing glances of each other; every time they would catch each other, Naruto would just wink, making Hinata blush. One time though, they caught each other and Hinata did something unexpected. She licked her lips sensually and let out a quiet moan when she put the food in her mouth, slowly pulling out the fork. Naruto stared dumbfounded at the sexiness for well over a minute. In her mind, Hinata was glad that she was able to make Naruto like that, it made her feel that much more gorgeous even though Naruto would constantly remind her that she was gorgeous. She later blushed at her actions, but she smiled as she blushed. All of a sudden, Naruto remembered to breath and his mind came back online but not before a trickle of blood left his nose.

"_Damn," _Naruto thought, _"She's way too sexy for her own good but that's okay, she's mine."_

After they finished breakfast, they set off to start their day…what lies our head for our favorite pair?

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I couldn't continue, I started listening to "Sing for the moment" by Eminem and it ruined my mojo. I don't think I made this chapter perverted enough…oh well. So yea, I stopped otherwise the chapter would be bad. Please REVIEW so you can praise my perverseness . I'll let you on a hint of the next chapter: Bitch-slap no jutsu!

Hehehe.

PERVERTS UNITE!!


	6. good day!

Hey! The closet pervert here is saying that I've finally had time to write the next chapter! That's right, you heard me, the next chapter! I tried writing as much as I could in all my free time combined, which wasn't much. It sucks cuz me and my bro have to cook and clean the house. It's a 2 story house which makes it even worse. I'm so tired, but my dad took my mom shopping (she was going to drive but she still can't drive for another 2 weeks) and so, I finally have some free time! Woot, and so, here are the fruits of my labor! Me hopey that you likes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked towards the door, ready to go on with their adventurous life!

As they were walking to his door, Naruto had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Hinata looked over at Naruto's pensive frown and wondered what was up.

"Ano...what is it Naruto-kun?" She asked as she linked his arms with hers.

Naruto grinned his goofy grin, "I don't really know. I feel as if I'm about to get beaten up or hurt pretty badly. It's...an odd sensation...hey what!" Naruto exclaimed towards the end as he saw Hinata start giggling.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I didn't think that you knew any 3 syllable words." she teased.

"Oh...I see how it is, you think I'm stupid like everyone else too!" He said as he turned away in mock hurt, of course Hinata couldn't pick up on it and really thought she hurt his feelings.

"Naruto-kun! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, forgive me!" She said quickly.

Naruto became quite puzzled by this, did she actually take him seriously? Why would she be acting like this all over a joke? He wondered...but he didn't wonder long because when he turned to face her, he say her beautiful lavender eyes well up with tears that were about to overflow. Acting on instinct, he hugged her before she could release those tears and whispered kindly into her ear, "Hinata, it was just a joke...I-I...I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't actually mean to make you worry about me."

"B-But you sounded so s-serious!" she said a bit choked up.

"When you become a prankster like me, you learn to master all facades! Ope! There I go again saying those three syllable words again!" He pulled Hinata away slightly so she could she the genuine smile on his face and let her know that she didn't hurt him. She then giggled slightly as she wiped her eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked

"Yes?"

Smiling, she said, "That's only 2 syllables!"

He gave her an incredulous look and said, "You 're serious?" he then pondered a bit and with a dismissive wave of the hand, he said, "Eh...a word is a word is a word."

Just as Hinata was about to reply, a large roar was heard...from Naruto's stomach.

"Eh, heh heh." Naruto said as he put a hand behind his head in a nervous gesture. "Er...it looks like it's time for my mid-morning ramen snack!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, "We just had breakfast 45 minutes ago!"

"46 minutes and 24 seconds." Naruto corrected

She gave him a puzzled look and so he decided to explain, "You see, I always eat my ramen snack one hour after breakfast, unless I'm on a mission. Even then though, I pack my own ramen...just in case."

"Yea, so, do you mind if we stop at Ichiraku's before we do anything today?" Naruto asked.

Hinata took this as a very thoughtful gesture I mean, he was willing to sacrifice his ramen time for Hinata! What an honor! He must really love her (). And so, with a nod they both headed out to Ichiraku's ramen for some udon...I mean ramen!

ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN SHOP-

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled.

Teuchi's ears immediately perked up as only one person ever called him that...

"Naruto!" He turned around with a huge grin, then a frown as he said, " Where the hell have you been?!" To say the least, Naruto was a bit taken back by the sudden change in demeanor.

"Did you know that I nearly went bankrupt because you didn't come to Ichiraku's for the past few years?" Naruto shook his head vigorously. "Well, anyways, what would you like to have oh and by the way, it is good to see you again. My daughter would be happy to see you too actually. Hey Ayame! Look who's here!"

From behind the kitchen's door, out came a beautiful, 18 year-old brunette with long hair that reached the small of her back. When she glanced at who was making the commotion, she noticed Naruto...In all his handsome glory. She blushed slightly as Naruto waved at her to come nearer. So she did.

"Hey Ayame! Long time no see! How have you been!" Naruto said happily.

"I've been good. I've been working here, as usual. Did you know, that with all the money you spent on ramen here, I was actually able to go to school? You basically paid for my education! Other people helped, though, not as much as you."

Naruto was shocked...did he really spend that much money here? Meh, Ramen is always a good place to eat so it doesn't matter, he concluded.

"Well, I'm glad to see I helped." Naruto said as his smiled, the then insistent rumbling came back and Naruto frowned at the bad timing.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun, I know you're hungry. What'll it be? The usual?" She asked with a somewhat flirtatious smile on her face. Hinata, immediately picked up on this and was beginning to become wary of her actions toward HER Naruto-kun.

Naruto shook his head and then pointed towards Hinata, "Ask her first, After all it would be impolite to choose first before your guest." Ayame and Teuchi blinked and became puzzled at Naruto's maturity. Was this Naruto or an impostor? To Ayame, it didn't matter. It just made him that much more attractive.

"You're so mature Naruto-_kun_" she emphasized with the _kun_ with a hint of sultriness in her voice. This of course, went unnoticed by Naruto, but was picked up by Hinata who glared at the girl. Too bad Ayame was too busy paying attention to Naruto in order to see Hinata's glare.

Naruto chuckled nervously. For some reason, the way she said it made him feel...awkward. In the end, he shrugged and said, "Well, I did learn a couple of things from ero- er...Jiraiya-sama." What a beautiful save by Naruto!

"Oh!" Teuchi exclaimed, "You were taught by one of the legendary sannin? Amazing! What else di-" Another roar was hear from Naruto's stomach. Could it be the Kyuubi actually got addicted to ramen too? Setting that aside, Naruto asked, "Can I order now? I'm really hungry."

"Sure thing Naruto." Teuchi said.

"Er...Hinata first, what do you want Hinata? I'd choose the beef ramen, or chicken, or miso, er...they 're all good actually!" Naruto said with a smile. Hinata giggled a bit and decided to get 1 bowl of miso ramen.

"Ok, what about you Naruto?" He said as he turned to Naruto.

"Hm...I'll have 12 bowls of beef 7 bowls of chicken 10 bowls of miso and 3 bowls of pork." Naruto nodded happily while everyone was left shocked. Everyone was having the same thought, where did all that ramen go? Teuchi shook his head and went off to get the ramen. In the mean time...

Jiraiya woke up to a very bright light shining at his eyes. It wasn't till a minute of staring that he realized that he was staring at the sun. He felt really tired, especially from all the blood loss. He then remembered what had happened and immediately stood up as if nothing had happened. With a smile, he went off to go find Naruto and congratulate him. After a minute of searching, he came upon Naruto and he saw him with that Hyuuga girl. Abruptly, he realized that one whole day had passed and it was actually close to noon. Sacrificing his hunger to do his 'research' he studied the two as the ramen was served to them. Or in Naruto's case, as he inhaled the ramen.

NaruHina (heh heh heh)-

Hinata was only halfway done with her ramen bowl when she noticed that Naruto had finished his 3 bowls of pork and 7 bowls of chicken already. She also noticed that genuine happiness on Naruto's face and couldn't help but wonder...was he that happy when he was around her?

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly.

"Yes Hinata?" He somehow said clearly WHILE eating 2 bowls of ramen at the SAME TIME.

"Which do you like better? Me or Ramen?" Naruto froze at the statement. Damn it, why do girls always ask the hard questions?

Naruto was now thinking deeply, which made Hinata sad because he had to think so hard about which choice. Of course, Naruto realized that it wasn't really a hard question and he knew the answer right away, he was just trying think of way to tell her.

He turned to Hinata, with a huge smile on his face. This relaxed Hinata a bit. Then Naruto chuckled a bit before saying, in a somewhat husky voice, "Well, I know which one tastes better." To Teuchi, it caused him to drop his cooking utensils, to Ayame, it caused her to feel sad, to Jiraiya, well, he passed out again from blood loss. Hinata blushed her ultra-red-mega-atomic-super blush and stuttered...very badly, "NNN-NNN-NNar-ru-ruto-k-kun!!" she then looked down and even though she was fully clothed, she instinctively tried covering her feminine features right away.

Naruto laughed a bit and said, "Hinata Hinata Hinata, how could you even possibly _think_ that ramen is more important to me than you? You're a human being, and ramen is food. I do need it to live, but I couldn't live without you either." Hinata was touched by his words and was about to reply until she felt herself being pulled into Naruto's arms. Jiraiya woke up again and found Hinata and Naruto hugging, he quickly jotted down some things in his notes.

"Hinata, for thinking of such a dumb question, I will have to punish you." Naruto said in a serious tone. This caused Hinata to actually be a little scared of what he had in plan for her.

"W-What are you going t-to do N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, still in the embrace of Naruto.

"This..." He quickly reached into her pants and rubbed her womanhood through the fabric of her panties. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she tried so desperately not to moan. Jiriaya, with a perverted smile and blood leaking heavil from his nose, said quietly, "Go Naruto! Go GO GOOOO!" He then passed out again, this time, for a long time.

As luck would have it, a pink-haired bitch...er...yea, came by and happened to see what Naruto was doing to Hinata.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Screeched the bitchy banshee.

Hinata and Naruto immediately thought the same thing...Oh SHIT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you guys think? Did I live up to what I said, or did it suck. I accept everything, I don't mind if you flame me. I tried as hard as I could with what little time I had. Well, I won't know what you guys are thinking unless you review so, review please!!


	7. What will Hinata do?

So yea. I'm actually having more time now that my mom is recuperating. Now she's driving...a few days ahead of schedule than she's supposed to. She's a stubborn lady, as I've said. Anyways, I shall continue in a way not expected by the peoples!! MUAHAHAHA! Oh and BTW, they're still in the embrace...so...yea, just letting you know. Another thing...I'm feeling fluffy today...which basically means I'm in the mood for fluff!

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura coughed and then smiled sweetly at Naruto, "Naruto, what are you doing with Hinata?"

THIS was not something Naruto expected and his brain wasn't making the connection that this was Sakura. _"This was not Sakura! How could it be her? I mean...she's a bitch! Bitches don't change...or do they?"_, thought Naruto frustratingly.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Kiba and Shino walked by and when Kiba saw Naruto's hand STILL in Hinata's pants, he grinned mischievously and said, "Looks like Naruto got caught with his hands in the cookie jar, LITERALLY!"

He then let out a loud laugh while pointing at Naruto but in his mind he was actually thinking, _"Damn, why couldn't that be my hand? And why are they together? I thought...damn it! This is too much to handle"_

Shino turned to Kiba, knowing what he was thinking, and said in a monotonous voice, "Kiba, let us go to the Hokage with the _mission report_."

"What report? We already tur-" Kiba then had a petrified look plastered on his face as he saw Shino glaring at him through his glasses. That coat wasn't making it an easier by making him look even scarier.

He sweat dropped nervously, "Er...right! We don't want to get the Hokage mad by turning in the reports late!." He then ran toward the Hokage tower with Shino in tow.

"_Hand in the cookie jar?"_ thought Hinata. She then looked down and noticed that Naruto's hand was still in her pants. Blushing a deep crimson, she reached to pull out Naruto's hand. As she was pulling out his hand, it managed to brush against her panties, making her shiver slightly. Resisting any more thoughts that could maker her do...certain things, she quickly pulled out his hand. Naruto didn't even seem to notice as his face had a blank expression on his face.

After a while, the little hamsters in Naruto's brain finally started working again and he managed to say to Sakura, "What does it matter to you?"

The sweet look on miss Bitchula's face faltered, but for just a millisecond. In that instant her one thought was, _"I'm...going...to...kill...HIM."_

"Naruto, why are you with her. You could do so much better than that!" She replied with what she thought was a cute grin. In reality, it was quite a scary smile.

_Inner Sakura: Yea, that's right. What has Hinata got that I don't? I'm much prettier than she is!_

This got Hinata fuming. How dare she insult her like that! For the first time in her life, she felt a fire inside of her that wasn't meant for pleasure. Oh no, this fire was that of an anger. Hinata wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile of her face...permanently. Livid in her face, which for once wasn't from embarrassment, she was about to reply when she heard Naruto start laughing.

Sakura's smile faltered, then turned into a grimace. She started tapping her foot in impatience and asked in an annoyed tone, "What's...so...FUNNY?"

"WHERE and WHO can be better than my Hinata-hime? I mean really, I'd have to be in heaven to find anything better, but even then...even Kami would be amazed by her beauty!" _Dattebayo Bitch!_

Somewhere in heaven, Kami was listening to what Naruto was saying. He then looked at Hinata and he had to admit, she was one fine looking lady. _The prophecy child seems to be doing fine_, he thought amused.

On earth, Hinata blushed a cherry red while have a large, uncharacteristic grin on her face. "That's so sweet of you Naruto-kun!" She said

Naruto merely turned to look at her and smiled.

Ayame was thinking, _"Wow, Naruto-kun's gotten romantic. Oh how I wish I had gotten to him sooner! Well, no use worrying about that now! He's happy and so, I'm happy. I will do whatever it takes to make Naruto-kun happy!"_ She smiled at her silent promise.

Sakura saw the smile and misinterpreted it as Ayame mocking her. "What are you smiling about you little slut?" She said with an ugly sneer. You know, the kind when those bitchy girls think they're all high and mighty. That gets on my nerves!

Ayame flushed red from anger and jumped over the counter. "WHO ARE YOU CAL-huh? Hinata?"

Hinata waved at hand in front of her in order to make her stop talking. She then got up from her seat and told Ayame, "Don't worry I'll take care of it." She then smiled sweetly at Ayame. Then she turned her face towards Sakura and the sweet smile that had adorned her face had disappeared. Now, was a face of seriousness. Her eyes were slightly closed in contemplation of what she would say.

"Sakura, how dare you disrespect Ayame when she did absolutely nothing to you. Second, how dare you disrespect MY Naruto-kun! He would always come to you and proclaim his love, then you would always reject him, even hit him! Now you're...you're...what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Hinata said, in a slightly louder voice than normal.

"First of all you little slut," This got the deserved response Sakura wanted as Hinata turned slightly redder from anger, but she still remained calm nonetheless, "Naruto is my teammate and I can do whatever I WANT with him. Plus he loved me first an-"

"If I may say something here, Sakura," Naruto interrupted, "That was never _love_ as I may recall. That was just a crush _'A very stupid crush'_ and even then, I don't even know what it was that I liked about you. Sure you were smart, maybe a little pretty. But you are nowhere near as gorgeous, kind, warm, gentle, and amazing as Hinata is! I don't even know why I would've been attracted to you sexually either! You have basically nothing! You're breasts are barely even bigger than a 13 year-olds! Assuming you don't stuff paper in your bra!" Naruto finished with a look of triumph on his face while Ayame and Hinata couldn't help but wonder at the sincerity in his voice. Also, only Hinata heard the 'A very stupid crush' part that Naruto had muttered underneath his breath.

Sakura got angrier and angrier with every word he said until finally, she started grinding her teeth out of sheer frustration and anger. Having lost all her self-control she screamed Naruto's name while she charged at Naruto with a chakra enhanced fist.

Hinata had noticed noticed the face Sakura was making during Naruto's speech and pre-made a few hand seals, leaving one left in order for it to be complete. When Sakura was halfway to Naruto, she finished the final seal. "Bitch slap no Jutsu!" she yelled. A big gloved encased her right hand and seemed to be glowing whiter and whiter as it stored up energy, and momentum!

Sakura halted and tried to raise her hands to deflect the oncoming attack, but she wasn't as fast as Hinata so the attack hit her on her left cheek. All the momentum and energy that was built into the attack released as soon as it made contact with her face. Sakura spun...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9 times in quick succession.

"_Oh yea, that felt nice."_ thought a satisfied Hinata. She smiled at the crumpled form of Sakura who supported a bright red glove mark on the left half of her face.

Naruto, Ayame, and Teuchi were all left astounded. Though, everyone had different levels of astonishment and everyone's type of astonishment was different.

Teuchi was astonished because he always knew Hinata as a shy, quite, reserved girl. He couldn't believe the things she had said and done today. Especially the things she had let Naruto do to her.

Ayame was astonished because she found all of it sweet and romantic. She found it sweet that they were both so intimate, though she still felt a slight pang of jealousy. That jealousy however, would never get in the way of her friendships. She was also astonished at the way she defended Naruto. Though it had been Sakura, she though that had it been a real life enemy, Hinata would've gladly stepped up and protected her love, even if it meant risking her life.

Naruto was astonished because, even though he knew Hinata had changed, he didn't expect her to do all this. All his life, he had done everything himself though not by choice. He was having these new feelings toward her, though he couldn't explain them. He knew he loved Hinata, but something inside of him told him it was deeper than that. Whatever it was, he couldn't risk it by losing Hinata so he silently promised himself to never let her suffer. _Dattebayo, that's my girl!_

Hinata turned to find three pairs of eyes staring at her, not associating it with astonishment. She blushed and looked at her feet, embarrassed from the amount of attention she was getting from everyone. "U-Umm...Do I have something on my face?" She asked. She asked touching her left cheek, then her right. It never once occurred to her that it might've been her actions that caused them to stare at her.

Naruto smiled and got up. "Yes you do have something on your face Hinata." He walked closer to her.

"What is it? What do I have on my face Naruto-kun?" She asked, still touching her face. She stopped when Naruto reached her and cupped her face and locked his gaze with hers. Why is that she always felt like her heartbeat was going so fast and yet, so slow, she asked herself, He always made her have the strangest reactions!

"You have beauty on your face Hinata-hime." He said, then leaned and closed the gap between their lips. It was a short, soft kiss, nothing to fancy...or erotic. It was still powerful to Hinata nonetheless. The kiss left Hinata breathless, but she finally manged to mumble something that Naruto barely managed to pick up, "Naruto-kun...wow." Naruto had to laugh, she looked like she saw something she couldn't believe. Her eyes open and in a fixed position, her mouth slightly open, and with a tint of red adorning her smooth features.

"AWWWW! HOT CUTE!!" squealed a now chibified Ayame. The high-pitch sound knocked Hinata out of her stupor and she realized what she had been doing...somewhat. Shaking her head and somewhat erasing the red tint on her face, she looked up to Naruto and said, "I'm tired Naruto-kun, let's go home."

"Ok...er wait! What about the rest of my ramen? Can I finish it?" Hinata gave him a look of surprise, "What? I'm still hungry!" pouted Naruto. Hinata couldn't resist the adorableness that he was giving off so she gave in.

"YOSH!" exclaimed Naruto as he went to go sit down and eat his ramen, then he went back and picked up Hinata bridal style earning a 'meep' from her. Then he finally sat Hinata next to him and he started to finish his ramen...

Jiraiya finally woke up, albeit, groggily. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, Indian style. He grabbed his head thinking, _"Why is this affecting me so much? I've seen much more perverted things than this (giggle). Really, is it because it's Naruto and _Hinata_, of all people, are doing dirty things together? Maybe. Heh, I should write a story...Icha Icha boy, yea...that's what I'll call it!"_

Shaking his head from the grogginess, he got up, only to fall back down in the Seiza position. Putting his hands just above his kneecaps, he wondered, _"Damn it, why do people need blood?"_

Ignoring the though for later, he looks passed the foliage and still noticed that Hinata and Naruto were still there eating their ramen...with Sakura on the floor. _"I wonder what happened?"_ he thought amused.

He looked at his notepad and noticed that he had taken quite a bit of notes. He made a mental note about buying the extra thick pad when he next visited a store...assuming he wouldn't be banned from the town because of his 'research'. With a smile, he got up on wobbly knees and went go eat something. _"I'll know where to find him. The only places he's ever at is home, missions, or the top of the Hokage monument."_

Meanwhile, at the Hokage monument. Tsunade was looking through the crystal ball that belonged to the Third. _"So that's why Naruto was over a day late with the mission report,"_ thought Tsunade, _"That doesn't explain why Jiraiya didn't do- wait, what's that?_". She then looked at the corner of the the ball and noticed Jiraiya's from walking out of some shrubs.

Tsunade then made a gesture with her hand and 3 ANBU appeared in front of her. "What can we do Hokage-sama?" asked the ANBU with the cat mask.

"Go find Jiraiya and bring him here. I need to ask him some questions."

"Hai Hokage-sama" They chorused, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Jiraiya's going to tell me everything. From where he and Naruto have been to why he's been spying on Naruto"_ thought Tsunade as she pulled out a 3 gallon bottle of Sake.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxx

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Hey guys! Well, I'm on a role (sort of) and I actually had time to write again! Miracle! I was going to continue, but so many people have been giving me suggestions, I've decided to let people decide on this chapter. Let's vote, you just need to put the letter down on the review or pm me.

A) Jiraiya tell everything to Tsunade

B) Jiraiya resist and just give cryptic means and/or no response.

Another surprise! Do you want:

The Perverted Hinata side to come back or...

D) No and just let Hinata be the way she is right now?

REVIEW PLEASE! It inspires me! PERVERTS UNITE!! Wow, it feels good saying that!


	8. Special numero uno!

Hey guys! Yesterday I started school, which sucks. But in the free time that I had, I wrote the rest of the next chapter! Many people have complained that it's too short...you know what I say to those people? I say...I completely agree! I have been slacking off! So this chapter, will be especially long and oh! Guess what?...oh wait...I'd rather not say. That's a surprise! Oh! Here's how the voting went! Note: Some people didn't vote at all, voted on the Hinata part and not the Jiraiya part or vice versa so It's a bit incomplete. Also, I included those who PM'd me.

Jiraiya tell everything: 23 (I was surprised that a lot of people actually voted on this!)

Jiraiya not tell everything right away: 25 (This confused me a bit. People added their own option and said that he should give clues away. So I'm writing this story the way I perceive it because I'm confused. Mainly though, most people actually voted for Jiraiya not to tell everything. So If I actually tallied the votes it would be like this- Yes: 23, no: 12, other option they made up: 13. I combined the no and the other option.)

Perverted Hinata come back: (drum roll)...42 (I was amazed at her popularity)

Not to come back: 6 (after all the voting, I'm surprised that it didn't get zero.)

I've decided to make this chapter especially long, just for you guys for being so helpful and gvining me such good ideas! You guys were a real help!

Special Thanks to:

Palaedus (You rock dude! Oh! I made this one extra long! I hope you'll be especially happy with this chappie!)

Kingkakashi (always the positive ranting one...heh heh heh)

ZukoIris (you are the most random girl I've ever met...but that's ok! Thanks for all the PM's! It's always...interesting to talk to you :p. I will NEVER give you pixie sticks...unless you give me what I want...AVOCADOS!)

HiN4-cH4n (You're reviews definitely helped me a lot! And you're PMing...if that's a word. Oh, and...please, right the next chapter of Vampire Queen! I must find out what Naruto Exactly is and where he stands! He should be a hanyou lycan since he already has the Kyuubi in him.)

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ANBU had finally managed to find Jiraiya who was heading to a writing shop. They immediately stepped and front of him. "Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama wishes your presence at her office immediately." Jiraiya nodded and the ANBU poofed away.

Tsunade was drinking her Sake when she heard Jiraiya knocking on the window. She set her cup on the table and opened the window. "Jiraiya, why can't you ever use the window like normal people?" asked Tsunade with an alcohol-induced blush.

"Ninjas aren't normal people" He replied with a grin. He then walked to the front of Tsunade's desk, "All right, why did you need me?"

"The report Jiraiya. I forgot to ask you the last time because I was too busy kicking your ass for looking at the women's bath house again."

He merely let out a lecherous grin, "Konoha has some fine women, it would be ashame not to use them in my research."

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead momentarily. She poured more Sake into her cup and drank it. "Is that at all you needed me for? If so, I'll leave to get some more paper." Jiraiya said, handing her over the report.

"Paper for what?" Tsunade asked, taking the report, skimming through it and putting it to the side of her desk.

"For Naruto and...say, you don't know anything about Naruto now do you?"

"No. Now you are going to tell me everything you know about what he's been doing recently. You are his sensei so you should know what he has been doing. So...spill it! Why is he with Hinata Hyuuga? They didn't DO anything did they?"Tsunade said, now heavily intoxicated.

Here's where Jiraiya's dilemma first appeared. He could either tell Tsunade and she would hunt down Naruto and probably ruin the best sex ever made by human kind, or he could try to seduce her right now and try to have sex with her and miss out on his one in a lifetime jackpot 'research'. He went for the seduction.

"You know, you act a lot like Sakura...or is it the other way around?" Jiraiya put on a fake frown of thought.

"Tell me now -hic- Jiraiya!" Tsunade said, her eyes not clearly focused on Jiraiya due to all the alcohol in her body.

"I will...if you offer me a little..._incentive_." Jiraiya said with the most lecherous grin you could imagine.

Tsunade smirked at his boldness. "How about -hic- I rip off your balls if you don't tell me? -hic-" Jiraiya laughed which startled her a bit.

"Yea, well, If Shizune, or anyone else might _happen_ to come across you as you are right now...well, you can imagine what would happen." Jiraiya smiled in triumph and Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"FI-hic-NE! What do you want?" Tsunade said, knowing full well what he would want.

"A kiss." Jiraiya stated simply. Tsunade was a bit taken back. She was so sure that he would've asked for her to pose naked. This completely got rid of her hiccups.

"O-Oh...umm, sure I guess..." Tsunade said, not entirely sure that this was Jiraiya. Jiraiya walked towards Tsunade and leaned on her desk and gave her a kiss.

Tsunade fully expected it to be something disgusting...but...it actually felt...nice. He was quite the kisser, she had to admit. Just then she felt a hand grope her and immediately out of instinct, she pushed him away and slapped him as hard as she could. This caused him to be sent flying to the wall and leaving an imprint of his body on it.

Feeling a twinge of guilt, Tsunade gasped and immediately ran to Jiraiya's aid. _"Wait, what am I doing? This is Jiraiya!"_ Her hand, seemingly out of her control, glowed green as she started healing his injuries. _"What am I doing?"_ she repeated, _"What AM I doing?"_ She said, feeling a bit...warm (A/N: Not in the perverted way).

Jiraiya regained consciousness and smiled at her. "Why did you heal me?" He asked.

In her drunken stupor, she couldn't really come up with a good excuse like she always did. _"Excuse?" _she asked herself, _"I thought they were reasons. Does Jiraiya mean more to me then I realize? Or is it just my mind playing a trick on itself? I'm drunk, that's it...it's the drunkness"_

"Well?" Jiraiya insisted.

"I don't know...my hand, it moved on its own. I..." Tsunade couldn't finish, the blush on her cheeks grew slightly in intensity.

"You what?"

"I don't know." she said. She looked towards the nearest window, as if something interesting happened to had gone by and she was waiting for it to appear again.

Jiraiya merely chuckled and shook his head, "Tsunade Tsunade Tsunade" he chastised, "You've numbed yourself to it so much that you don't even recognize it anymore when it's in front of you."

Tsunade appeared irritated and angrily replied, "What is this 'it' that you're talking about?" She wished she hadn't asked that. She had a bad feeling about this...

"Love." Jiraiya simply replied.

Tsunade merely scoffed at the notion. "Love? Who? By YOU? Yea right!"

"Tsunade, I know I've done things to you that you probably don't like, especially if it has to do with my perverseness, but have I ever lied to you?"

Tsunade thought back deeply, it frustrated her to no end that...he had actually never lied to her. He was always truthful and whenever she needed help, he was there for her. Sure, he hadn't told her the entire truth, but he never once lied.

"No...but that doesn't mean you can't start now!" She remarked. He smiled at her again, sending another wave of confusion over her...and something else.

Suddenly, he moved forward and kissed her hard on the lips. That kiss...she was feeling something. Something she had only felt when she was around Dan. She immediately pushed him off of her and slapped him again...but without the chakra enhanced slap.

Jiraiya was actually surprised by this. "Tsun-"

He was interrupted when she suddenly pulled him towards her and gave him a longing kiss. Then, almost as quickly as it started, it stopped. "No I can't do this!" Tsunade said, with tears ready to leak out, "I can't DO this!"

Jiraiya stepped closer to Tsunade, who took a step back. Jiraiya raised his hands, indicating that he wouldn't do anything to her. Tsunade stayed in her spot which Jiraiya took as a positive thing.

He stepped closer.

She stood her ground, part of her wanting him desperately to leave her presence, part of her wanting to know what he would do.

He was right in front of her.

She refused to look into his eyes and opted to stare at his mouth. She saw his lips moving. His lips moved again. His lips moved again, but this time, she heard him calling out his name as if he were a long distance away.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya asked worriedly.

Tsunade's looked up a bit and met his eyes. Jiraiya saw her eyes and noticed conflicting emotions withing her. Rage, confusion, hurt, loneliness, and...love.

"Jir...aiya." She said, slightly choked up.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this!" She said looking away, desperately trying to avert herself from his gaze.

Jiraiya then did something unexpected, he hugged her. Her chin rested on his left shoulder. Not feeling like she could hold it in, she wept on her tears, letting lose all those years of loneliness and sorrow. Jiraiya patted her and rubbed her back gently, and not in any areas that might indicate he was trying to take advantage of the situation. After shedding a few more tears, she felt better and regained some of her composure.

"It is true...you do love me. But...why? After all the things I've done to you? You could be with any woman if you weren't so damn perverted!" She said, trying to smile a bit.

Jiraiya grinned and for once, it wasn't a lecherous one. "Well...I have no idea." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with her puffy red eyes, it was a questioning look, "After all, love cannot be explained now can it? It just is. Love has no chains to attach it down and allow people to have a concrete meaning. To me, love is when people meet each other and feel a connection like no other. I feel a connection to you and no matter what you do to me, even if it almost kills me, I will always love you because in truth...I can never hurt you."

Tsunade was deeply moved by Jiraiya's uncharacteristic words of wisdom, but she didn't show it. Tsunade scoffed and crossed her arms over her ample bosom, "You're so corny Jiraiya, it's amazing that ANY woman would want to be with you."

"I don't want ANY woman. I just want you." He said with a look of utmost sincerity. Tsunade, not being able to control her emotions, smiled. She then sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she turned to face outside. She estimated the time outside to be around 1:00.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked

"Hmm?"

"I...don't think I love you." She didn't see Jiraiya's look of resignation, "But..." his ears perked up at that, "Maybe I will...one day. I...just need some time to think this over and Jiraiya?"

"Yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Thank you...for all your help and as much as I hate to say it, thank you for being...well...YOU." Jiraiya nodded and without a word needing to be said, he poofed away.

Tsunade smiled and said to herself, "Why him? Why him of all people?" _"Because he's the only one that's shown you affection of this sort after you shunned anyone else away whom you could've possibly loved."_ she answered herself in her mind. "Maybe, just maybe, maybe he isn't so bad after all..." She smiled at the thought of being with Jiraiya. It didn't gross her out like she thought it would and actually, she seemed to like that thought a bit. Never having to be alone ever again.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Er...wow! I have no idea why I delved so deeply into Jiraiya and Tsunade's relationship! All I remember is typing and then my hands moved on their own! Luckily for you, this story isn't over yet. I just wanted to insert my opinion. I hope you guys liked. Wow, I can't believe I wrote all that! I've never written anything so deep before! Well, deep to me. I hope you guys like this part! I'll have a vote at the end of this chapter. Now! On with the NaruHinaness!

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Pull a prank of Sakura

Naruto was busy eating his ramen, a happy slurp with each mouthful of noodles. Hinata was just staring at him, admiring how cute he was, even if he was such a messy eater. He made funny noises. Like when he slurped up the noodles, or the way he would use his tongue that stubbornly hung onto the chopstick.

_Yea, and we both know that his tongue is MUCH more useful than just slurping up noodles._

_Hinata: EH?! Who are you? Wait...don't..._

_Ha, yup. It's me! You only temporarily silenced me by granting my wish and having sex with Naruto...but now! You can't get rid of me! I'm more perverted than ever! HAHAH!_

_Hinata: Well...if there was a way to get rid of you before, there has to be one now!_

_Pervy Hinata: Oh come on! Like I was that bad! I mean really! You wouldn't have raped Naruto if it wasn't for my indirect control of your lust towards Naruto! Did you really think that YOU had the courage to do that? Come on! Give me a break! Now, Look at Naruto!_

Hinata turned her head to face Naruto, who was on his 5 bowl of beef ramen since the initiation of her her mental speech.

_Pervy Hinata: Look at him! How he's fishing for that noodle with that hot, powerful tongue of his._

Her eyes focused and transfixed on the noodle that Naruto's tongue was trying to grab; her mouth was slightly open.

_Pervy Hinata: You remember that 'torture' night don't ya? Imagine that all over again, his tongue going in and out of your wet, soaking pussy. The pleasurable sensations you got. Hmm...oh YES! I remember it too, it felt so good! _

Hinata's breaths became shallower, quicker, and a very small pink blush crept on her face. Naruto's tongue had finally managed to get the noodle, but alas, it slipped off again.

_Pervy Hinata: That's right, you remember all too well. Maybe, if you ask again, you will have sex for the second time. The hospital doesn't count because he was unconscious. Oh, I hope he fucks you for 15 hours straight! That would be sooooo good! MmHmm!_

_Hinata: B-But...we had sex this morning! How can I have sex again? I'm still tir-_

_Pervy Hinata: HA! You call that... QUICKIE.. sex? That was more like a quick romp through the grass! Come one! You're a ninja! You have way more stamina then that! Come on, I know you want to love him again, after all, I am you!_

_Hinata: B-but, but...eh..._

_Pervy Hinata: He has such handsome features. Look at that strong jaw! Maybe, he could lick from head to toe...cover you in cream, eat you like a tasty dessert._

Hinata unconsciously licked her lips as the erotic image flashed through her mind's eye.

Naruto, started feeling a tingling sensation at the back of his mind and his groin. _"Wait a minute, Jiraiya told me about this! What did he call it? Pervy sense...or was it erotic alert? Why am I feeling it?" "Well, maybe it's cuz for one, you were with Jiraiya for a LONG time, second, Hinata did sex you at the hospital, thirdly, you tortured her. Of course you're going to develop it!" _He answered himself.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was staring at him with a twinkle in her eyes that he did not recognize, and with lips slightly open. She also supported a small pink blush. _"Could it be Hinata? I'm guessing yes, but what's she staring at? Eh...?"_ He noticed something peculiar. Whenever he moved his tongue to grab the noodle, her eyes would following, and she would lick her lips. _What a naughty girl Hinata is_, thought Naruto.

Back in Hinata's mind, her perverted side got even more perverted...if possible.

_Pervy Hinata: Hey, that girl Ayame seems to be interested in Naruto._

_Hinata: Yes, but she's harmless, I don't think she'd do anything to my Naruto-kun._

_Pervy Hinata: Oh, I think she'd do way more than that if she got the chance. Let's share him with her!_

_Hinata: WHAT?!?!_

_Pervy Hinata: Yea, I mean, that kami of a man deserves to be shared with at least one other woman! We can't leave this world without spreading Naruto-kun's generosity! No one would believe us because after all, you were a virgin before him. Ayame doesn't look like a virgin to me._

_Hinata: How can you tell?_

_Pervy Hinata: She doesn't have that curiosity of a virgin, she seems to know what she wants to do. Sure We've had fantasies, but we didn't know WHAT to do. She seems too...come on...it would seem kinky and Naruto-kun would like it! _

_Hinata: I-I-I can't. I-I don't b-believe that! Who cares if no one else knows how good he is! He's MY Naruto-kun!_

_Pervy Hinata: It doesn't pique your curiosity a bit? Besides, what if he has a mission and he actually has to sleep with women? At least in spreading the knowledge about Naruto-kun, maybe the female ninjas would stop as long as Naruto had sex with them?_

_Hinata:...but! He's mine..._

_Pervy Hinata: Excellent! Now either you have sex with Naruto every day, or I will take over your mind and make you have a threesome!_

_Hinata: You can't do that!_

_Pervy Hinata: Watch me!_

Naruto had been waving his hand in front of Hinata for well over 10 seconds, but still no response. He was thinking that she was in her own fantasy world, which wasn't too far from the truth. He continued eating until he felt a hot breath breathing down the side of his neck, then he heard a sweet, sultry voice speak in his ear. "Naruto-kun" said the voice, sending shivers down his spine and enticing his little 'soldier' to stand at attention.

"Y-Yes Hinata?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to say and wondering what got her to act so...deliciously.

_Hinata: Eep! No! Please! Let me have control back! I don't want Naruto-kun to think that I just want him for his body!_

_Pervy Hinata: I'm sure that he wouldn't mind that at all!_

_Hinata: Please!_

_Pervy Hinata: All right, but remember what I said!_

_Hinata: Fine! Deal!_

_Pervy Hinata in her own thoughts: (Hehe, if she only knew...I can only control her for 10 minutes at a time. She doesn't actually know that SHE 'raped' Naruto. She thinks it was me but nope! That was her own lust... heh heh heh.)_

"Yes Hinata?" he repeated.

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing, let's go home" She said, casting a glance at Ayame, who she noticed was watching Naruto out of her peripheral vision while she cooked some ramen for a customer who had just arrived. She then got up and waited for Naruto to get up. She smiled as she saw Naruto finish off the last 3 bowls in less the 23 seconds flat. Naruto then got up and paid for both of them.

"See you later old man!"

"See you later Naruto! _'Although I highly doubt it with that beauty of yours'" _Replied Teuchi.

"See you later Ayame! Great meal by the way!"

Ayame blushed a bit and waved her hand, "Thanks and I hope to see you later soon! You too Hinata!"

Hinata waved back, "Bye Ayame!". She then turned to Naruto and nodded her head.

As they were leaving, Naruto tripped on something. He looked down and saw Sakura's body just laying there, with the red mark still on her face. Naruto grinned a goofy grin and leaned down. After pulling out a scroll, he did some hand signs and a few colored pencils poofed into existence.

"What are you doing to her Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I'm going to make her uglier...if that's possible." Hinata giggled at his response.

_Hinata: I almost feel sorry for her...ALMOST_

_Pervy Hinata: That's my girl!_

After Naruto was done painting her face, she looked like ugly. Her eyes were all black and it looked like it was dripping down her face. He lips were horribly smeared with red paint, as if a little, uncoordinated boy had painted her mouth. There was a painted unibrow on her forehead and a slight 'goatee' on her face.

"What else should I do Hinata-hime?" She was surprised that he asked for her opinion, after all, he IS the number one prankster in all of Konoha!

"Ano...maybe you could make her...smelly?" Hinata shrugged. Naruto stared at her. Hinata stared back. Naruto blinked. Hinata blinked. The squirrel on the ground blinked. Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled. Naruto yelled, "GREAT IDEA!" This startled Hinata, the squirrel, and anything else within hearing range.

Naruto made a few handseals and some old ramen appeared from his scroll. Hinata looked at him quizzically, "Ano...Naruto-kun? Why do you have old ramen in your scroll?"

Naruto looked laughed nervously, "Er...I'll tell you that some other time ok?" Hinata nodded.

Naruto them poured the ramen all over her. Now she smelled horrid. So horrid in fact, that Naruto and Hinata had to step back a foot or two from the strength of the odor.

"O.K! Mission accomplished! Let's go home!" Hinata merely smiled and tried to keep up with his long strides.

After Naruto's energy dwindled down, Naruto and Hinata were walking home at a leisurely pace, until Hinata started slowing down.

_Hinata: Maybe a threesome wouldn't be so bad?_

_Pervy Hinata: That's my girl! Now, what should we do? Get some leather outfits? Sexy lingerie? Maybe some slight bondage? Or a mix of bondage, food sex, and the outfits? Or..._

Hinata finally stopped and started turning redder, and redder, and redder at the suggestions her other side was making. Naruto noticed her absence at about 2 paces after she stopped walking and turned to look behind himself. "Hinata?" He then fully turned so that he was facing her.

Hinata shook her head and walked towards Naruto, blush still in effect. She held his left hand with both of her hands, then pressed his arms in between he well endowed breasts while placing her head on the side of his shoulder. Naruto felt the soft mounds through the fabric of his clothes and he could feel his 'soldier' rise to the situation. He gulped a bit, but he felt a natural instinct wave over him and it eased his anticipation until he finally calmed down.

"You have a really nice pair of breasts Hinata-hime." He looked at her from the corner of her vision and he saw her blush while smiling sheepishly, "I would love to do more than just touch them Hinata" She blushed even redder.

"Naruto-kun! Though I thank you for the compliment, please! Not...not now! I'm still tired from this morning's sex...session."

"This morning? That was more like a quick romp through the grass if you ask me." Naruto chuckled.

_Pervy Hinata: BOO-YA! Told ya so!_

_Hinata: oh...s-shut up!_

Naruto then let a fox like grin as Hinata faltered in her stepping a bit, but not enough to fall.

"A q-quick romp through t-the grass?" Hinata exclaimed, "You made me cum twice!"

"WHAT?!"

They both turned around to see a fuming Neji, who probably had been following them for a while. The men who happened to be in the area were slightly jealous of Naruto while the women could only imagine what skill he must have to make Hinata cum twice in a quickie.

"Hinata-sama! Did you do what I think you did?" Neji said in a bit of a calmer voice, though he was still thouroughly livid.

Hinata opened her mouth, but was cut off by Neji, "Never mind that! Hyuuga Hiashi asks me if you would kindly return to the main household."

Hinata merely shook her head, surprising Neji at her boldness. "Well you can tell Hiashi that if he wants me, he can come find me himself!" Hinata snapped back

"Hinata! Don't make me-"

"Don't make you do what? You can't harm me, not because of some stupid rule by the Hyuuga, but because you can't harm me as a person. I know you Neji, you're really a good person on the inside. Please respect my decision. I love Naruto-kun" Hinata smiles at Naruto who grins back, "I really do, use your special eyes of yours. You're really good at reading people, even without the Byakugan."

Neji sighed and looked deeply into her eyes, once he used his ability to put fear into his enemies, now he uses it to help people. As he was searching her eyes, he found a determination that was weak, but now strengthened to what he presumed was Naruto's influence. Delving deeper, he found loyalty and love radiating from her. He then looked towards Naruto and say a fierce loyalty to Hinata within him. He could see that, even through that stupid grin of his. If one had looked closely at Neji's mouth, one could've seen a twitch in the corner of his lips, trying to make a smile.

"Very well Hinata-sama. I shall inform Hiashi-sama of your request." Neji nodded to Hinata then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I know you're nindo and I assume that you have already vowed to protect her?"

Naruto smiled, "You know me too well Neji." Neji smirked. "Very well, have a good day you two...and try not to stay up too late." This caused Hinata and Naruto to open in surprise.

"How did he know!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata, finally recovered her composure and replied, "It's one of his many gifts. I'm assuming if he knows that, he doesn't mind we're together. Umm...Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true...that you promised to protect me?" Hinata asked

"No." Naruto replied bluntly.

"Oh..." She quietly mumbled.

"I promised to love you, protect you, never to allow you to suffer as long as I have the power to do so. I promised to stay by your side unless forced apart, if even then. I will always love you Hinata Hyuuga." He turned to face Hinata, who in the sunlight, looked like an angel from heaven. A really sexy angel that is! _And to think, she's all mine_, thought Naruto.

He placed a hand at the small of her back and pulled her towards his own body, earning a startled 'eep' from Hinata Hyuuga. She placed both hands on his strong chest and looked up at his eyes. He leaned forward to her ear, causing his 'soldier' to rub against the top of her leg. He then licked her earlobe and up the side of her ear.

_Pervy Hinata: Oh kami! I hope he says something erotic. Not that he needs to, his dick is quite the stimulator already! Can't you feel it pressing against you?_

_Hinata: H-Hai...it's...hard. Oh my! I...don't think I can last much longer_

_Pervy Hinata: Like you don't want to just rip of his clothes and make him touch you, lick you, and do other naughty things!_

_Hinata: Oh kami...Naruto-kun..._

Naruto nibbled on her earlobe, earning a sigh from the content lavender goddess. He whispered very softly into her ear. "I can't wait till we got back home Hinata-hime..."

"W-Why is that N-Naruto-kun?" she asked anxiously and with a foggy mind.

"Simple," he said as he trailed kisses from her ear to her neck. Then he licked along the vein until he reached her jawline making Hinata whisper something inaudible, "I want to taste the sweet essence of life that only you can provide for me, my Hinata-hime" he said, lust evident in his firm voice.

"N-Naruto-kun...oh please...n-not in public. People might stare!" She said, not actually caring much about the people.

Outside of their own little world. They had actually drawn quite the crowd after all, it was only around 1:00...the busiest time of the day. Women were at the side, awing and cooing at the romantic couple, children were asking if that's how babies were made, men were casting lots whether they would wait till they got home to have sex, or do it right her and now. Many men actually bet that they would do it right then and there.

Naruto chuckled as he kissed her neck, eliciting a moan from the heiress as the vibration from his lips felt extremely good...and stimulating.

"Naruto-kun...please...oh kami..." She struggled to saying, getting weak from Naruto's effective kissing.

Naruto squeezed her right breast, making Hinata whimper. Her breathing started getting shallower, her heartbeat increased, her breathing became hot.

Some of the women covered their children's' eyes, but were too entranced by the romance to actually walk away. The men who bet they would have sex then and there were clenching their fists and staring attentively at the couple. Occasionally, you could hear one of them say, "Come on! You can do it! I need! Don't lose steam now! I bet all my month's salary on this!" or, "No no no! Go home! Don't have sex here! Not that we wouldn't mind..." or, "Heh, just like Icha Icha paradise."

Naruto slowly unzipped her jacket, making some of the crowd gasp in surprise. Then, they would smack each other and tell each other not to interrupt or else the bet was off.

Luckily, Hinata's senses were too dulled to hear anything, all her energy was focused on the pleasure that was cause by Naruto's ministrations.

Naruto continued until it was completely unzipped, while still nibbling Hinata's neck. Then, he kneaded Hinata's breasts through her fishnet, making her moan, then gasp when she pinched her nipple! _"Wait...she's not wearing a bra! SWEET!_" thought Naruto excitedly.

One little boy, around the age of 2, noticing how big Hinata's breasts were, asked in a loud voice, "Mommy! Does tha lady have a lot of miwk? How come you no have big thingies like she do?" The thoroughly embarrassed mom merely grabbed her child and left, scolding the boy on the way home. Hinata heard the boy's voice and finally had enough sense to stop Naruto before they got home.

_Pervy Hinata: Exactly, before going home, you didn't say you would stop completely! Did you Hinata?_

_Hinata: H-He's...soo...good!_

_Pervy Hinata: Damn straight! Oh...thank you Naruto-kun!_

"Naruto-kun..." She said, slightly breathless, "Please, let's wait till we get home...too many people, here...please" She said as she leaned towards Naruto's chest while wrapping her arms around his midsection.

Naruto pouted, not returning the embrace, "Fine! Be that way!"

Hinata giggled and kissed his chest, then she sighed softly as she returned her head back to its rightful place, on Naruto's chest. Naruto couldn't help but melt at her actions and just returned her embrace, then he placed his chin on top of her head and breathed in her sweet, oh so sweet scent.

Some of the men were actually scribbling some of this down on their hand, or wherever. Some thought that if they were this romantic, they could get some from their girls/wives tonight. The women were thinking how come THEIR boyfriends didn't act like that? Them men completely forgot about the bet and left to go home, then they remembered and started fighting over the money when they returned back to spots. Though fighting, they wished they would suddenly start up again, this guy was good!

Naruto was having thoughts goings through his head...all of them perverted. _"I can't wait to try that out!"_ his excitement got to his member as it started poking Hinata.

Hinata blushed 10 different shades of red before, reluctantly, letting go of Naruto. "I-I guess we s-should go now, shouldn't we Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded as they turned to walk towards his apartment.

"DAMN IT!" One man yelled, mad that he had lost the bet.

"Shut up! He might hear you and kick your ass!" another said.

Naruto did hear him and he turned to look at the two men, who froze, scared that he might do something. Naruto merely smiled and spanked Hinata's ass making her let out a yelp of surprise. Naruto then grinned at the guys and turned back and focused on his walk home, and towards the really red Lavender goddess.

The two men had one thought, _"He's one damn lucky guy."_

Once arriving at the apartment door, Hinata started feeling hot and bothered.

_Hinata: Why am I feeling like this?_

_Pervy Hinata: Why not? This is great! You're about to have mind-blowing sex and you're complaining? What's wrong with you!_

_Hinata: I'm sorry...I just..._

"Hinata." Naruto asked, slowly getting closer to Hinata. Hinata blushed as she felt heat from her loins rise and spread throughout her body.

Hinata's eyes were now locked with Naruto's. He was mere inches from her face. "I want your sweet essence," He said lustily, making Hinata get wet, "and I want it NOW." He then hungrily devoured her lips earning a muffled gasp from Hinata.

After getting over the shock, she returned the kiss just as ferociously. She moved her lips in syn with his. He started sucking gently on Hinata's full, luscious lips. "Ah..." Hinata said happily. Naruto took advantage of her open mouth and stuck his tongue into her mouth. He ran his tongue across her teeth, the he wrestled with his tongue, making Hinata shiver in pleasure.

Naruto then grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his body. Hinata gasped, but thoroughly enjoyed his hands on her ass. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then moved to her jaw line. "Man..." he kissed her vein and started nibbling on it, sending erotic sensations all over Hinata's body. "I..." He unzipped her jacket quickly and threw it to the side, "Love..." He felt her breasts through the fishnet, but this frustrated him and he actually ripped it off, "You..." He stuck one hand into her pants, making Hinata take in a sharp breath of her as the pleasure she got from the touch was almost too much for her. "Soooo MUCH!" He rubbed his fingers up and down the fabric of Hinata's panties, making some of her honey drip onto his fingers.

Naruto momentarily stopped his ministrations earning a silent pout from the beauty in front of him, "THIS..." He said, indicating Hinata's honey which was on his finger, "...is the essence of life that I was craving for all day!" Hinata blushed a deep scarlet red as she saw him eat it up hungrily, and he let out a satisfied side.

"Oh yea," He said, staring at Hinata hungrily, "WAY better than ramen!"

_Pervy Hinata: Holy SHIT! That was soooo hot! I love you even more Naruto-kun! Yes! Drink me! Drink me till I'm dry! I want your face down there too!_

Taking advantage of the stunned Hinata, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room where they both crashed onto the bed with Hinata at the bottom.

"Naruto-kun...please...slow down" Hinata said, overflowed with pleasure.

"Like you want me too!" He said as he took off his clothes. Hinata stared at his member, feeling the intense heat in her loins increase 4 fold.

Hinata got a naughty idea. "Naruto-kun..." she said erotically, while arching her back giving him a very nice view of her sacred mounds.

Naruto merely gulped, already feeling as hard as a rock. "Naruto-kun..." She continued in that erotic voice, "please, take me now! I want you to drink me dry!" She then took of her pants, slowly, making Naruto impatient and bothered. She saw the hungry look on his smile and merely smiled sweetly. After she took of her pants, the smell of Hinata's sweet scent made him hornier than ever. He wanted to do nothing other than be with Hinata and make all of her desires come true!

What surprised Naruto next was that she started rubbing herself. She moaned and her panties were so thoroughly wet that they could not hold anymore of her juices. Her fingers were all covered in her honey and then, she lifted her fingers and motioned to Naruto, "Here's more...if you want. You can have as much as you want" She said with a seductive smile.

Naruto was about to lick her fingers until she traced those fingers from her neck, to between her breasts, down to her womanhood. Naruto was thoroughly enticed now and he attacked her neck, making Hinata bite her lip. "Kami Naruto-kun! That feels sooo good!" She moaned erotically.

Naruto chuckled and followed the line of honey down to her breasts. He started licking around the nipple again, making Hinata squirm in pleasure. Her breath was now hot and heavy, her breath shallow. She was losing herself in the ocean of pleasure. _Kami..._

With his other hand, Naruto ripped off her panties allowing a trickle of her honey flow freely onto his bed. His 'soldier' pressed against the inside of her thigh and rubbed up and down. Hinata whimpered, desperately trying to lower herself so she could have Naruto inside of her, but couldn't since Naruto was holding her. _Wait...holding me?_

Hinata looked up to see another Naruto.

_Pervy Hinata: TWO NARUTOS?! YESS!!! OH KAMI! I CAN JUST IMAGINE WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO! OH KAMI!_

The Naruto clone kneeled over and and started licking Hinata's other breasts while holding onto her with his other hand.. Hinata was now panting and moaning as she felt pleasure in both her breasts. The intensity of it was driving her wild! Such pleasure shouldn't be obtainable. Hinata screamed when both Naruto's bit on her nipples, sending a cold , pleasurable sensation of pain throughout her body. She shook erotically as the started sucking on her nipple. It felt soooo good! She was whimpering repeating Naruto's name with every breath that wasn't labored.

She felt drowned in pleasure now when Naruto started rubbing her nub. She felt breathless, every second of it was nothing but pure, sexual bliss! She three her head back, feeling the pleasure start from her nub and travel all the way to the back of her head.

"Ka...mi!...Oh...yes!" Hinata had a dazed look on her face. She had a blush as sweat trickled down the smooth curves of her body. Heat radiated from her body, the room became like a furnace with all the sexual activity.

Naruto then started penetrating her with his middle finger and went in and out slowly, almost painfully while still stimulating her breasts. He then let stopped sucking on her breasts and trailed kisses down to her womanhood. Taking a whiff of her scent, he got really excited again and immediately licked Hinata's pussy, causing her to twitch and moan in pleasure. The Naruto clone took over and started massaging her breasts while alternating his mouth between breasts every few minutes. Naruto then pressed most of his face against her dripping pussy and licked everywhere he saw her honey. He followed the trails that flowed across her thighs with his hot tongue, making Hinata scream out in pleasure. She desperately wanted him to just make her cum! She was so close! Just a few minutes on her womanhood, that's all she asked! As if Naruto read her mind, he returned and sucked on her nub while penetrating her with his finger. She couldn't even screamed! The pleasure stopped her from doing so and she could only utter noises of sexual gratification. _So...close..._

The fire increased in her loin as Naruto continued his skilled work. She arched her back, and felt her breasts press against the clones mouth, and felt his tongue swirl around one of her breasts. All this excitement finally caused her to cum all over Naruto's eager face. He lapped up the juices as if he would never taste them ever again. As if it was his only form of nutrient and he couldn't live any other way. Naruto didn't stop there, he continued finger her and rub her clit. The pleasure came back to Hinata, almost as if it had never left and she was already close again.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she twitched erotically as an orgasm overtook her, "Kami..." She moaned, then shook again as a third orgasm took her over.

Naruto inserted his tongue deep into her, exploring as much as he could for her honey. After making sure that not a drop was left, he stopped. With a satisfied smile, he dispelled his clone and looked up towards Hinata. Her head was on the pillow, her breathing had lightened, but her heart remained steadily fast. She was exhausted, she could hardly feel anything now, though, there were still little waves of pleasure that occasionally coursed through her body. She closed her eyes, almost letting herself lose herself to the dark abyss, that is, until she felt Naruto press his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Hinata moaned lightly against the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste his flavor. They took a break after about a minute and looked into each other's eyes.

They smiled a bit and nuzzled noses. She gave him a quick kiss. "Naruto-kun...that was so...wonderful..." She said in a half moan, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun...I can't go on. I'm too tired..."

_Pervy Hinata: Yea, but that was fucking amazing! Literally!_

_Hinata: mmmm...deliciously..._

Naruto smiled and kissed her again, "Ok Hinata, we'll try again later. Thanks for the delicious meal!" Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed deeply, but smiled. "You're welcome Naruto-kun." She said in a sultry voice. He shivered a bit before saying, "Hinata, if you want me to give you a break, you've got to stop acting so sexy! Then again, you can't help it now can you?" He grinned when she smiled.

"All right, well, I'll let you have your break." He was in a spooning position behind Hinata -who was now laying on her left side- and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. He whispered into her ear, "I can't wait till later." This sent a shiver down her spine, "Me too Naruto-kun..." at last, her eyes became too heavy for her and she drifted off to sleep.

"_Great...NOW what am I going to do?"_ thought Naruto anxiously, _"I hope she wakes up soon."_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxx

Hey guys, I made this a special! I hope you like it! I was feeling especially energetic (because I ate avocados, I"m addicted to them) and so, my hands just basically flew out of my control! What did you think on the Jiraiya part? Instead of voting, I'll let you all come up with an idea for me and I"ll choose the best idea and go along with it. PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER! I TRIED SOOOO HARD ON IT! I LOVE YOU ALL!

PERVERTS UNITE!!

P.S. If the sex scene wasn't perverted enough, I'm sorry. I was really tired. So I'm sorry if it isn't as good as my other ones, as long, or as perverted. I think I did ok, though I won't be sure unless...you review! Heh, gotta say something. I kept spelling 'mouth' as 'mouch' so if you see that anywhere, I'm sorry. I reread it twice, but it might still be there.


	9. special numero 2 equis!

All right! Time for me to continue ze story! Sorry, I was on a laziness... well... I was just being lazy. Without further adieu, here's the next chapter of "What did Hinata just do!". It took me a long time since a lot of people wanted a threesome and also since people were just hardcore NaruHina. I think, that this will satisfy both people... though, I warn you. It's pretty random. I think a hippy put crack or some sort of drug in my M&M's... or just a lot of extra sugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's dream – (Some of it won't make since it IS a dream and it IS Hinata's imagination)

Naruto and Hinata were walking down to Ichiraku's ramen. Strange thing though, they hadn't seen anyone. Not a single soul was on the street or even outside. Not even the squirrel that Naruto nearly killed with his sudden yell. Not even Sakura's pathetic body... like they WANTED to see that ugly thing. Hinata didn't notice this, all she noticed was that Naruto, her love, was with her and that's all she really needed. Finally they arrived, though Hinata could not remember how they got there. Nothing too important, she thought. Finally, they sat down and saw Ayame... wearing a very small skirt and a green short-sleeve shirt saying, "eat me". Again, Hinata didn't notice anything except that Naruto was there.

"Yo Ayame!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Ayame replied in a cheerful voice.

"Say, I think I'd like three bowls of Miso ramen."

"You know, I have something better than that Naruto-kun, you interested?" she replied, with a devious edge in her voice. Hinata noticed _this_. Oh, she definitely noticed it. Her eyes narrowed a bit...

"Would you like the surprise too Hinata?" Ayame said, surprising Hinata. Hinata thought that the surprise would be something sexual, until she offered it to Hinata. That must mean that it wasn't sexual. _"What could it be?_" Hinata pondered. Curiosity got the better of her and she merely nodded.

"All right!" Ayame clasped her hands in a cute manner, "Follow me!" she said and took of at lightning speed towards the back. Naruto and Hinata sweat-dropped, who wouldn't? I mean, Ichiraku was only a few feet wide and yet, Ayame had ran towards the back and _disappeared_!

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other once, shrugged, then got up and followed Ayame. When they reached the back of the store, they saw Ayame standing next to a door... which was weird because the door wasn't attached to any wall. In fact, it looked like it was just standing there, like a piece of wood.

"What?" Ayame asked, clearly confused as to why they wouldn't just open the door.

"Umm... you do realize that it has no hinges and it has no WALL!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So?"

Naruto shook his head and walked in a circle around the door. Where was the door supposed to lead anyway? It couldn't lead anywhere since it was just standing there! As if it answer his question, Ayame opened the door, which shouldn't be possible, and there was a bright light. Naruto and Hinata instinctively covered their eyes with one hand, only to be pulled by Ayame into the light. When they reached the other side, they fell 12 feet... up. Needless to say, both Naruto and Hinata landed on their heads, leaving swirleys in their eyes and drool at the corners of their mouths. Ayame flipped perfectly and "landed" on her feet. She scoffed and muttered something about how ninjas weren't THAT good. She walked over to them and stood directly over them. Hinata was the first one to recover and and looked "up" and noticed she was staring at Ayame's panties. She felt strange, to say the least. She wanted to touch. Embarrassed at having such thoughts, especially about a _girl_, she turned to wake up Naruto out of his daze. Naruto came out of his daze only to have the same fate as Hinata did. He had a completely different reaction though."Hey Ayame, don't you think you should wear more clothes? Or at least something less revealing?" He asked innocently.

Ayame merely grinned and motioned for the two to follow them. Naruto got up, then helped Hinata get up and started their journey across the universe... I mean to wherever Ayame was going.

To say they were confused was an understatement. Hinata couldn't fathom how they were walking on the ceiling, especially when all the furniture was on the floor, not falling up. Hinata wondered what this place was at the back of Ichiraku's. Such a strange place, she thought. Hinata wondered what was the surprise and why the path didn't seem to be getting shorter. Naruto wondered if there was a huge swimming pool of ramen. Just the thought of him made him giddy, as it was apparent by the huge grin on his face. What could Naruto be thinking about was now all that Hinata pondered about.

At that exact moment, Sasuke was wondering if fairies existed...

"_Tee-hee, fairies... yes... fairies, pretty fairies"_ thought Sasuke giddily, though, betraying no emotion.

Naruto and Hinata nearly crashed into Ayame when she suddenly stopped in front of another door. This one though, was horizontal and floating. _"What's up with this world?" _pondered Hinata. As if it wasn't strange enough, the door smiles... or rather, it formed into the shape of a smile.

"Let him eat you." Said Ayame.

"WHAT!" replied Naruto and Hinata simultaneously.

"It's ok, nothings is going to happen, see watch." She demonstrated by standing in front of the door. The door opened itself horizontally, like a mouth would, and out came a fuzzy red carpet and wrapped around Ayame. It tugged, then pulled Ayame into it's mouth and burped. As odd as that was, Hinata couldn't help but frown at the lack of manners of the door. Naruto, on the other hand, was laughing his butt off saying that it was the best burp he had ever heard! Hinata shook her head, while smiling at Naruto's antics. He's the only person she would _ever_ allow to get away with being rude, impolite, and lack proper manners. As long as he continued loving her, it really didn't matter what he did. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the carpet wrapped around her and tugged, then pulled her into its mouth. Not anticipating the sudden movement, Hinata panicked and grabbed for Naruto. She managed to grab his crotch, pulling a crying Naruto along with her. The door then disappeared out of existence while chuckling maniacally...

After being swallowed, the carpet disappeared and they were falling through a purple haze in slow motion. Oddly enough, Hinata was feeling a bit motion sick even though she really wasn't moving much. Trying to think of something else, Hinata turned her body towards Naruto, only to seem him crying -those funny anime cries with tear streaks- and saying something about it's only supposed to be touched when hard. Hinata 'floated' towards Naruto and apologized profusely, then blushed when she realized that she had grabbed onto his 'little soldier'. She blushed even more and turned away when Naruto suggested that she give it a kiss to make it _feel_ better. Emphasis on the _feel_ part.

The haze started clearing up a bit and Hinata found herself on a king-sized bed while Naruto was standing next to her. There was a lamp next to the front of the bed shining it's light. The light only reached a few feet in front of them and strangely, the walls seemed to be colored green. Naruto and Hinata flinched in realization, when had the wall and the lamp stand appeared? Heck, where did the _bed_ come from?! They turned to look at each other, sharing the same worried and confused glance. Hinata sat up and was about to get out of bed to look around when Ayame faded into view.

"Hi guys!" She said in a pleasingly calm voice.

This seemed to soothe the nerves of both Naruto and Hinata, but Naruto was stubborn so he asked, "Hey Ayame. Where the _hell_ are we?"

Ayame merely giggled cutely, destroying any anger Naruto had built up, and merely said, "You're in my sex room!"

Before Naruto and Hinata could even react, Ayame pounced on top of Hinata, knocking her back down. She breathed heavily into her ear, slightly purring, "Hinata, just to let you know, if there was ever a girl I'd go lesbian for, it would be _you_..." She then proceeded to lick her ear lobe, making Hinata's eyes widen in surprise with, embarrassed at feeling_ pleasure_ from an action that didn't come from Naruto.

Naruto felt a pang of jealousy and actually tackled Ayame, pinning her arms against the bed. His face was mere inches from hers, and he was growling, that is, until she giggled cutely. The anger within Naruto completely disappeared as if it was never there. Fully taking advantage of the situation, Ayame lifted up her knee and rubbed the bulge in his pants, causing him to tense up.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I want to love you AND Hinata. Don't be shy. I think you will end up enjoying this too." She arched her back, almost pressing her breasts onto Naruto's face, "I'm sure Hinata would end up liking it too." Naruto let go of her and she crawled towards a dazed Hinata.

Again, she pinned Hinata down and pressed her soft lips against Hinata's ear. She merely moaned, causing a shiver to run down Hinata's spine. As much as she couldn't deny it, she could feel a certain heat rise from her loins, making her stomach tense. Ayame then tried to kiss Hinata, but she merely turned her head. Ayame tried again, but Hinata turned the other way. Ayame smirked. The fiesty ones are the best ones. She grabbed Hinata's breast through her jacket, causing Hinata to bite down on her lip. She was desperately trying not to get turned on by that girl. However, she was failing since she could feel a wetness where it wasn't supposed to be. She gasped when Ayame took off her jacket, revealing just her mesh underneath. "My Hinata-chan," Ayame cooed, "What big breasts you have..." She pressed a finger on Hinata's nipple, making Hinata close her eyes and half grimace. She was trying so hard to ward off the pleasure that she knew she was having little success in fending off. The heat in her loins told her she was failing miserably. "I'm guessing there big so as to be sucked on?" She smiled seductively and kissed Hinata's breasts through the mesh. In response, the nipple hardened. She guessed that Hinata was horny after all.

Ayame then tore Hinata's mesh, fully exposing her breasts. Hinata squeaked and covered them up with her hands. Just then, she felt a pair of strong hands from above her lift up her arms. She looked up and exclaimed, "Naruto-kun! W-What are you doing?" to which Naruto replied, "It's ok Hinata-hime, she just wants to give us a gift. It would be rude not to accept it wouldn't it?"

Before she could reply, Naruto pressed his lips against her. Losing her inhibitions, she merely reciprocated. Naruto then started sucking on her bottom lip, causing Hinata to moan into his mouth. Feeling warmer, Naruto started peeling off his Jacket with one hand while supporting himself with his other. The insufferable heat was increasing and was threatening to consume him if he did not shed his clothes fast enough.

Not wanting to feel left out, Ayame grabbed both of Hinata's breasts and pressed them against each other. Hinata's breath hitched and momentarily stopped kissing Naruto at the jolt of searing electricity that sparked in her breasts. Ayame merely smirked and continued. Hinata threw her head back in pleasure when Naruto grabbed her left breast and started massaging it. Hinata elicited sighs and moans of contentment. Her breath was now becoming shallower and sweat started glistening across her smooth, pale skin. A light blush appeared on her face from the heat. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying Ayame's actions, but since Naruto was there, she didn't mind too much anymore. No one seemed to notice that Hinata's pants and panties faded from view, revealing her marvelous pussy...

Naruto had finished taking of his clothes and lifted Hinata up, sitting behind her and pressing his hard member along the small of her back. The heat from his member and the pleasure of Ayame's massages caused her to start panting and whimpering. She was feeling so horny right now. The juices were starting to trickle down her lean thighs. Her honey left tingles of pleasure where they trailed. Everything seemed to amount. She was losing herself. It didn't help that Naruto was now sucking on the back of her neck while using his free hand to continue massaging her breast. The other one trailed down to her lower region, causing Hinata to spasm when he massaged around her folds. Her breath would hitch every time he passed her clit, her heart would momentarily beat faster, her breath become shallower, and her mind would grow fuzzier.

Now feeling fully turned on, it was Ayame's turn to undress. She took of her shirt with one hand while taking off her skirt with the other. While Naruto was pleasuring Hinata, Hinata caught glance of Ayame in all of her glory. Nice, firm breasts. Curry body. It was delicious. Apparently, Ayame didn't wear bras. Ayame scooted closer towards Hinata licked her in between her breasts. Ayame's hot tongue gave fuel to the fire already burning in her loins. She whispered out Ayame's name, not realizing she had done that. Ayame felt satisfied at that; so she proceeded to lick the sensitive skin around her nipple, while helping Naruto on the other breast by pinching the nipple. The searing heat Hinata felt only kept increasing and increasing. She felt drowned in pleasure. Being fingered by Naruto, massaged by Naruto AND Ayame, and finally, getting licked by Ayame. That one sent her over the edge, she couldn't contain it any longer. She came. Oh and how she came! With one final scream, her juices spread all over the bed, completely soaking the sheets. Even more juices continued to flow out of since Naruto never stopped fingering her. She felt breathless, it had taken a toll on her body. But she wanted more and was started again when Naruto stuck a finger in her, pulling out some of her juices, and feeding it to her. She greedily sucked on his finger, wanting more, but was too tired to do anything. After the initial pleasure, her mind grew heavy and she couldn't think straight...

She didn't even feel when she was pushed on her back against the bed. She was unaware of everything except the random spasms of pleasure that coursed through her body. Her body was now extremely sensitive, and she loved it. She couldn't help but want even more! More! Her wish was about to be granted. Before she could recover her wits, Ayame appeared over her, with her soaking panties. Having lost all her inhibitions, Hinata licked, causing Ayame's breath to hitch at the sudden contact. Hinata suddenly felt something poke at her entrance, making her feel horny all over again. She would've looked up, but Ayame's pussy pressed against her face. Ayame wanted more. Hinata delivered. Ayame was rocking her hips in sync with Hinata's hot tongue and even through the panties, she felt an immense heat stir up in her loins. Hinata suddenly moaned when she felt something penetrate her. The vibrations of the moan caused Ayame to half scream at the unexpected, yet welcome pleasure. Hinata felt Naruto thrust, then again, then again. Hinata's breath was becoming shallower with each thrust. It felt so good! Naruto's hard member was so warm, and it rubbed against that special spot so nicely. Heaven, that's the only way she could explain what was happening. She heard Ayame gasp, Naruto had leaned forward, while still thrusting, and started sucking on Ayame's hard nipples. His tongue swirled around her nipples, not quite touching the sensitive nipple. Ayame was begging with her moans for Naruto to lick it. It was driving her wild! She half screamed when Naruto started sucking her nipple. She then let out a full out scream when Naruto bit the nipple and rubbed it with her tongue. Beads of sweat were pouring from her smooth skin. Hinata was in no better condition. The sweat glistened off of her skin like some beautiful angel that came down from heaven.

Naruto was fully enjoying himself. He was thrusting as fast as he could, but was holding out as much as he could to prolong the evening, morning, day, whatever! No one wanted this to end. It was too special. Especially for Ayame. She needed more however, and with what little control of her body she had, she ripped of her panties. Honey dripped onto Hinata's face; Hinata used her finger to clean it up, then stick it in her mouth. She enjoyed the semi-sweet taster that Ayame's taste brought to her. It was very addicting. She wanted more. Hinata grabbed Ayame's hips and thrust her wet tongue into her dripping pussy. Ayame screamed in pure bliss. Hinata had never felt so good, her hips were rocking in sync with Naruto's thrusts, Ayame was moaning because of her, and she was eating Ayame out. She never thought that doing a girl would be _so_ good. She wanted more of Ayame's honey so she started licking her clit, eliciting airy moans and half screams whenever Ayame's wasn't gasping for air.

"Oh... kamii!" Ayame said in between her moans and gasps, "I.. I don't want... this... to END!" She bit her bottom lip. She could feel the intense heat welling up in her loins. It was seeking an escape, but hadn't found it yet.

Hinata moaned her agreement into Ayame's pussy, while Naruto merely continued, labored panting and all. The heat in the room was indescribable. Not just that, the atmosphere was intense. All the lust, passion, and love swirled above the room in a thick cloud. The people, all loving one another at the same time. Panting, screaming, moaning... it was enough to drive anyone insane! They were all in the throes of passion. Naruto had finally reached his limit and with a few final thrusts, he spilled his load into Hinata's pussy. The liquid that filled her caused her immense pleasure and the heat increased in bounds. She came. Her back arched and her head slightly lifted, causing it to grind into Ayame's pussy. Ayame gasped, she felt it. Felt something want to escape. Oh kami! It was coming out! Naruto had accidentally bitten Ayame's nipple extra hard, but she loved it. That final push caused her to cum all over Hinata's beautiful face. Hinata greedily lapped up all of the juices. She even licked the streams that ran down Ayame's silky smooth thighs, and was rewarded with a slight purr from Ayame. Her tongue was so skillful that heat in Ayame seemed to have come back in an instant. Waves of pleasure pounded her body and she came once more. Hinata once again lapped up the as much of the juices as she could, and started moaning herself when Naruto traced kisses from her pussy, to between her breasts. He stopped momentarily to lick her breast. His hot, wet tongue flicked her nipple, earning fiery gasps from Hinata. He then took her breasts into his mouth and started sucking on the nipple, while wrapping his tongue around it. She arched her back, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth. With one free hand, she pressed Naruto's face harder against her breasts while inserting two fingers with her other hand into Ayame's pussy. Ayame squirmed at the intrusion, biting her lip. Hinata started slowly pumping in and out, making Ayame's tired body start to heat up again. Ayame's face was flushed from all the heat and excitement. Her body really couldn't take it any more. With Hinata still pumping into her with her fingers, she fell forward, landing on Naruto. The feel of Ayame's breasts, pressing against his back made Naruto hard again. He could feel their softness and it was exciting him. As it hardened, it inadvertently pressed onto Hinata's stomach, making the area where Naruto pressed warm up quickly.

Hinata's breath was labored. All the sexual activity had tired her, but she wanted more. She could still feel Naruto's ministration on her breasts, and was enjoying it immensely. She noticed when Ayame collapsed and inadvertently made Naruto hard. His warm member was pulsing against her stomach, aching to be pleased. She could feel the lust within her increase. _More_, was the only thought that passed through her mind. "More... Naruto...-kun" She said through labored breathing.

Naruto smirked, "Gladly"

Naruto stood up, careful not knock Ayame out of the bed, and kneeled with his erect member sticking out. The two girls sported a blush at the sight of the amazing thing. With quick speed, Naruto placed Ayame on top of Hinata. Both Ayame and Hinata's breasts pressed against each other, rubbing against each other, enticing Hinata and Ayame to make a small moan.

Naruto went through a flurry of hand seals and ropes suddenly appeared, tying Ayame and Hinata together. It also tied their hands up separately behind their backs. Before they could protest, Naruto slipped his member into Hinata's pussy and stuck a finger in Ayame's pussy. Both jolted at the unexpected intrusion, but started enjoying when Naruto started thrusting. The heat within them was building to an incredible pressure. Their breasts were rubbing against each other, sending explosive electricity through their veins. Naruto's thrusts added a searing Hinata which connected to the lightning within her. Their minds felt heavy and foggy, all logical thought nonexistent. They needed more pleasure and, with one look, Ayame and Hinata started kissing each other passionately. They were moaning into their mouths as each tried to battle for dominance. Hinata was the victor in this battle and proceeded to explore Ayame's mouth. She licked her teeth sensually, exploring every cavity. She momentarily stopped to play with Ayame's tongue, earning sexual noises from Ayame. Their noises were driving Naruto insane. He was going wild. Each thrust brought him more and more pleasure. He wanted to feel Ayame's pussy, so he stopped momentarily. He pulled out his soaked member, earning a groan of disappointment from Hinata, and stuck it in Ayame. Ayame screamed into Hinata's mouth, the intense feeling increased the already high pressure to unimaginable levels. The scream itself got Hinata going again and Ayame could feel Hinata rub herself against her leg. Ayame did her best to get the most out it. She rocked her hips in sync with Naruto's thrusts, pleasuring Hinata also, who was sighing and moaning. She panted and gasped every time Naruto thrust while Hinata started licking her neck. Hinata ran her hot tongue up and down Ayame's neck, making shivers run down her spine with each pass. She was amazed, who knew having sex with a girl could be so good? She bit down on Ayame's neck, while sucking on it, earning a shrill cry of pleasure erupt from Ayame, who was close to orgasming.

Naruto switched to Hinata again and started pumping madly, he had been holding back, but now he couldn't help it anymore. He thrust at speeds he had never gone before, rocking Hinata and Ayame. The power of his thrusts made Ayame and Hinata's breasts rub against together roughly. They didn't mind, they liked it a bit rough. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she was about to cum. Just a few more thrusts, just there...

REAL WORLD-

Naruto was reading his favorite manga, while laying next to a very naked, very sexy Hinata. The manga he was reading was about this girl named Naruka, who had an angel living inside of her. Of course, being a demon, that was NOT a good thing. She was treated like some vile creature and was never allowed to hunt with any pack. She covered this up with a mask of anger, since demons were always naturally angry. She was as angry as possible so as not to show her light (light is bad for demons in this story). The angel withing her kept begging her to show sympathy and kindness, even if it was against all demonic laws. Today's chapter was about her finding out that she had a male stalker. He had pale teal eyes, with snowy looking hair. She had to admit, though, that he wasn't like most demons. Maybe he secretly had some angel within him? Of course, it would've been well hidden since he was from a very prestigious pack. They were called, the Hinode's, which oddly wasn't a very demonic name.

Naruto flipped a page, and momentarily stopped when he heard Hinata whisper his name. He turned his head to face her. He noticed that she had a cute blush across her cheeks and that she was sweating lightly. The light reflected off Hinata, giving her an ethereal, arcane beauty. Then there were her breasts. Those excellent mounds could cause any man to die from blood loss at sight, yet, Naruto had the privilege to do anything he wanted to them. He was a lucky bastard.

Hinata said his name again, this time moaning it out. She arched her back a bit and Naruto figured out what was happening. His 'soldier' immediately hardened at the idea.

"_damn," _he thought, _"I'm having sex with her and I'm not even there to enjoy it! This sucks..."_ He shoved his face into his book, not necessarily reading anything in particular. Her light, airy moans echoed off the walls into his ears. He buried his nose further into the book, trying to ignore her and try his best not to rape her. _"Not like she didn't do it to me..."_ he thought amusedly.

Just then, he felt something warm and _tight_ wrap around his member. He couldn't help but grunt at the pleasure coursing within him. He immediately through the manga to the side and was rewarded with a very horny Hinata rocking back and forth on his dick.

Not thinking correctly, he asked, "H-Hinata...ungh... what are you d-doing?"

Hinata responded with a loud moan. Her insides were aching with passion and lust that only Naruto could cure. She NEEDED this or she would go insane! It was her only relief after that wonderful dream.

"Naruto," She moaned sexually, "I... I..." Her breath hitched when she found the _good_ spot, "I... need you... I need you inside me!" She bit her lip, quivering at all the sensations running through her body, "Just...J-Just love me!"

Naruto happily complied by grabbing Hinata's hips, helping Hinata rock back and forth. With every brush of Naruto's member against her _good_ spot, she shook in sexual excitement. She pressed her breasts together, increasing her wetness. She massaged them together, then she felt a warm pair of hands grab her hands, making her squeeze harder. She groaned as the warm hands then pinched her hard nipples. She gasped and panted, sweating more profusely then she was earlier. The build up within her increased at an alarming rate. She felt the fires with her swirl in circles, ready to escape. She started going up and down along Naruto's slick member, making him throw his head back at the unexpected, yet welcome movement. She could feel him going in and out and it was was wonderful sensation. She could tell Naruto was enjoying this too by the look he had on his face. It was one of pure bliss and Hinata was glad that she could do that to him. The thought just excited her even more and she quickly felt herself reach her limit...

Naruto too felt himself reaching his limit. He felt Hinata's warm muscles tighten around his member, forcing him to cum as she did. With a final grunt, he spilled his seed into her womb. Hinata felt the warm liquid within her mix with her own juices. It was a strange feeling, but she loved it. It always brought her that sense of unity with Naruto. Like a part of him was infused with her. She collapsed onto Naruto's chest, with a final thought of not minding being pregnant. Sighing happily, she snuggled into Naruto's chests. She then felt Naruto running his hand through her hair, sending a wave of calm over her. She couldn't help but feel sleepy again and fought to stay awake, but alas, the sleep was too strong for her and she fell... asleep that is.

Naruto noticed that her heartbeat had decreased and that her breathing was lighter. He called out to her, but when he got no response, he assumed she fell asleep.

GROOOOOOWWWLLLL

Naruto sweat-dropped at the sound his stomach made. CRAP, he thought. It was already dinner time, which means they skipped lunch! He didn't have the heart to wake her up, and he couldn't reach for his manga on the floor since Hinata was on top of him. Meh, he decided he didn't care, he had a gorgeous girl on top of him. One that always wanted to please him. Feeling a fuzzy feeling overcome his mind, he whispered at the sleeping Hinata, "Kami, you're so beautiful. I won't _ever_ let anything happen to you!" His eyes started feeling heavy and he could see the ceiling above him darken. He was losing himself to the sleep too but a thought pushed itself onto the surface just as he fell asleep. _"I wonder...if," _he thought groggily, "_if...Hinata...is...preg-"_ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry guys, I've been really tired lately. My mom recovered quickly and all of a sudden, she wants to start a business! So she sends me and my dad to some marketing thing. I swear, I learned in 9 hours what I would 3 weeks of school! I kinda half-assed this story so pardon any grammatical mistakes. OH, so... should Ayame and Hinata and Naruto have a REAL threesome? Vote now!


	10. A troubling reunion!

Dang! I was just checking my stats thingy and guess what? The last three (or four... can't remember) has had over 60 reviews! You guys must REALLY like my story! Before I forget though, how would you guys like it if I were to make a NaruAyame story? Before I was into NaruHina, I sorta skipped Naruto episodes (when I didn't know much about the show) and always entertained the idea of NaruAyame. I'll remind you guys at the end of this chapter. Anyways, sorry for taking so long. I'm taking finals and looking into colleges and stuff (I'm not a senior, but they make us look at them anyways) and so, my life has been busy with brochures, questions, tests, studying, and remaking lost homework assignments. What a pain...

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Ugh...wha... what happened to me?" Asked Sakura as she became conscious again. _"I feel as though I was hit by a brick!"_

She slowly rose to the ground on wobbly legs, almost slipping a few times during the process. Once she was standing and no longer dizzy, she looked around and noticed that it was getting dark. Her stomach growled, but she didn't want to go eat anything. She was on a diet and didn't want to ruin her "beautiful" figure. She then decided that she needed to go home a refresh herself. She took two steps and stumbled a bit. She regained her balance before falling, however. She bent forward and placed her hands on her knees to try and steady herself. Once she felt that she wasn't going to fall down, she continued walking. As she was walking, she heard loud murmurs of people. She didn't pay any attention to them, until she saw someone point at her out out of her peripheral vision. She turned her head at the man, but the man pretended he hadn't done anything and was chattering away with his friend. Sakura huffed, not entirely sure what THAT was about, and continued walking. That same man turned to look at her again, and shuddered at the ugly face he saw earlier.

A little boy was walking next to his mother, humming happily. He looked about six, with black hair and dark blue eyes, and not very tall. He looked very happy, and was even happier when he passed a candy store. He stopped walking and placed his face on the window, staring at the delicious candy on display. Drool escaped the corner of his mouth, smearing the window. With giddy thoughts, he turned around to ask his mother if she could buy him some candy. When he turned around, however, she was nowhere in sight. The little boy's eyes widened in panic, he looked left, then right, even up since he sometimes sees people on the roof. Tears started welling up as his panic rose and suddenly, he darted through the streets. He swerved around the crowds, looking desperately for his mother. His eyesight started getting blurry as the tears stung his eyes. He tried wiping wiping his eyes on his sleeves but when he did that, he crashed onto something. He fell with an 'owie' and let lose some tears. Then, he got excited at thinking that he had ran into his mom. With a joyful look on his face, he looked up, only to have a look of horror on his face when he was 'greeted' by a girl with pink hair and a REALLY scary face. "What are you looking at you little punk!" asked Sakura in a menacing voice.

The poor little boy cowered back in fear. He thought that the pink monster was going to eat him! She was so scary! She had this really ugly face and weird mouth. Her face was way too white. She looked like a demented clown, one that was going to hurt him if he didn't do anything about it. With a sudden jolt, he stood up and ran away screaming, "Mommmmmmmmmmyy! The big ugly pink monster is going to eat me!"

A vein popped popped out on Sakura's forehead as she started to chase him, "What did you call me you stupid brat!"

"Ahhh! Don't eat me please! I'll be a good boy! I won't eat candy no more! Pweaze don't eat me monster!" He threw his hands over his head in self-defense, though he was still running.

"Stop calling me that you damn brat!" With an extra burst of chakra, she sped up and picked up the boy from the back of his shirt. She flipped him around rather roughly and said, "Oh, you're so going to get it now!" She raised her hand at the cringing boy, then swung...

WHAP! Sakura fell to the ground with a thud. She hissed and rubbed her cheek. She looked up, with burning hatred in her eyes, and saw the little boy crying onto the shoulders of what she presumed was his mother.

"Mommy..." the little boy sobbed, "Don't let the ugly monster eat me..."

"WHAT! Shut UP you little BRAT!" The little boy cringed at her words, causing the already pissed off mom to get angry. "Just who the HELL do you think you are yelling at my little boy!"

With a sneer, Sakura snapped back at the woman, "Like I have to tell YOU what's going..." A dark and powerful aura appeared, looming over the protective mother like a supernatural force. Sakura gulped a bit as she saw the woman smirk.

"I..." She stated in a sinister tone, "am an ANBU captain on temporary relief. You will do well and watch your tongue _girl_." she emphasized the last word with a venomous bite.

Even Sakura knew when it was too much for her and she backed away from the woman, not wanting to piss off a captain. However, she didn't want to look weak so she 'hm'd as she walked away. As she was walking, she heard the buzz of whispers begin to increase and many people gave her weary looks. She didn't notice it, but there was actually a small group of people walking right behind her, trying to find out what the hell Sakura was and why she was so scary. Many people whispered and gossiped. Maybe she had been in a chemical accident? Maybe she got dropped onto a pot of boiling water when she was a baby? Maybe it was a genetic mutation? These were the rumors that spread between the group that was following because after all, no one can be THAT ugly now can they?

Sakura was walking rather angrily back to her apartment, hoping to refresh herself. She was mad at the little boy, mad at the mom, mad at Kami, mad at what Hinata did, mad at Naruto, and basically mad at everything else that happened to her. A sudden pause in her thoughts caused her to hear whispers behind her. She shrugged, not really caring since she would pass by them and never hear them. But as she continued walking, the whispers never died down and they never seemed to get farther away. Curiously, and a pit annoyed, she turned around, but about halfway, the mob noticed this and two men immediately set up a shogi board and pretended they were playing, three women began chatting with each other, three littles kids began playing tag, 2 old men pretended they were asleep by leaning against a tree, and finally, two teens were talking about a movie that they had never seen before.

Once Sakura fully turned around, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. All she saw was a group of people doing normal, day to day activities. The thing she DIDN'T notice, however, was that the town shop and all was pretty war away and it was NIGHT time. This completely slipped her mind since she was tired and her pride had been wounded a bit. She shrugged and continued walking home, not realizing that the people had packed their things and continued following her. 

As she got further, she turned back around, sensing something. She turned around to see those same people again, but they weren't any farther even though she had walked for a minute. _"Wait a minute..._" She eyes the group warily, causing nervous glances to be exchanged between them. _"No wonder to day was a crappy day! I didn't wear my lucky bra and underwear!"_ With a smile, that scared the poor folks, she turned around and walked home at a better pace. The people merely looked at each other with confused glances. They had been sure they got caught red-handed. Guess she was more of a pop-tart than most people realized. Seeing as nothing was going to happen now, everyone packed their stuff away and either went home, or back to town to do some more chatting.

Sakura unlocked the door, stumbling tiredly into her house. She walked into her kitchen and noticed some food on the table waiting for her. It looked delicious and her stomach growled in yearning for such tasty food, but her resolve to maintain a 'good' figure kept her from eating said food. She skipped the meal and proceeded to take a shower. As she was undressing she looked in the mirror and then... a scream could be heard echoing throughout the depths of Konoha...

Naruto woke up with a start, was that a scream that he had heard? It sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't place a name through the fog of sleep still clouding his mind. After some of it had disappeared, he tried moving, only to find that he was pinned down. He then remembered Hinata and a perverted smile etched itself onto his face. He tried wiggling around, but to no avail... not that he would want to. Hinata's body was exceptionally soft and warm and he loved it, and he loved her. He just wanted to make sure nothing of him fell asleep, he absolutely hated that feeling. As he was wiggling his hips, he noticed something. He was still _inside_ of her. _"So... that means, even when we were asleep we were still having sex! Heh... cool. Uh-oh..." _Uh-oh was right. When he had moved his hips, Hinata moaned slightly in her sleep and pressed breasts harder against Naruto's chest, making Naruto slightly hard, though, he was trying hard to fight it. _"Jeez, what a femme fatal. Even asleep she turns me on!"_

Naruto grunted, trying to hold it in, trying to resist as Hinata was now wiggling her hips. Either from a dream or because she wanted something, he didn't know. Finally to his relief, she stopped wiggling her hips and continued sleeping. Her light breaths kept puffing against his chest, almost teasing him. Every time she breathed out, part of her lips would kiss his chest making the skin feel a bit tingly and warm. Naruto shivered a bit, trying really hard not to get turned on. He knew that she couldn't take anymore "escapades" until she fully recovered after all, no one had his stamina. That thought itself provided him with some strength. He felt some motion on top of him and looked down only to meet beautiful lavender eyes staring right back at him.

"Well, good mor-" He was cut off when Hinata suddenly launched herself forward and kissed him softly and tenderly. She leaned forward, deepening the kiss. She pulled back partly and would gently brush her lips across his in a mocking gesture. Giving him another quick pick, she pulled back and watched his reaction while sporting a light brush. _"K-Kami, how can she still taste so sweet?"_

_Pervy Hinata: I freakin TOLD you he would love it! Look at the look at his face!_

_Hinata: I want him badly, right now!_

_Pervy Hinata: Whoa! Hold your libido for a second! You wouldn't be able to last and you could physically hurt yourself! Wait a minute, aren't I supposed to be saying those thing and not you?_

_Hinata: S-Sorry, I was... I uh, umm..._

_Pervy Hinata: You're becoming like me more and more, I'm so proud of you!_

_Hinata: ..._

_Pervy Hinata: OH wait! Looks like he's about to say something!_

"H-Hinata?"

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"... Wow..." Naruto mentally kicked himself at that. _"Jeez, what the hell! All I could come out with was a freakin 'wow'? I am so pathetic..."_

Hinata giggled at the troubled impression on his face. She could tell that he was fighting himself over something and she had a good hunch at what it was. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I enjoyed you're reaction. Y-You had a funny look on your face."

"Gee.. thanks..." Naruto sarcastically replied, causing Hinata to giggle. Naruto laughed because he realized that he probably did have a funny look on his face and he could _almost_ picture his face. 

Hinata got up and off from Naruto and was wrapping the blanket around her body when she felt Naruto stop her hands with his. "Don't Hinata, I want to see your beautiful body in all its glory." Naruto grinned a foxy grin when Hinata blushed madly at the statement. 

_Perverted Hinata: Ooooo Boy! That's one saucy man! Rawr!_

Sheepisly, she replied, "T-Thank you Naruto-kun. B-But my body isn't _that_ gre-" She stopped mid-way when Naruto put up his hand.

"I don't believe a single word you said cuz your body _is_ great and nothing will change my mind about it!" Naruto stuck out his bottom lip in defiance as he crossed his arms.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled and was about to say something when Hianta gave him a hug. He acted correspondingly by hugging her back and just then a perverted sentence slipped his mouth, "Heh... Hinata has some nice jiggly fun packs"

Hinata's mouth face was one of shock as she embarassingly said, "N-Naruto-kun!" But she didn't let go because she didn't want him to see her 'jiggly fun packs'... even though he's probably already seen them after all that sex...

_Perverted Hinata: Heh, I never thought of it that way._

_Hinata: D-Don't you go encouraging him!_

_Perverted Hinata: He can't hear me Hinata..._

_Hinata: oh... sorry_

_Perverted Hinata: Besides, you're hugging him because you don't want him to see -even though you've already had multiple sex sessions- and that's stupid because he can feel them instead. _

_Hinata: oh... sorry_

_Perverted Hinata: Besides, it's Naruto, you're love. What's wrong with letting him see your sexy body?_

_Hinata: oh... sorr-_

_Perverted Hinata: Would you QUIT saying 'Oh... sorry'? It's getting rather annoying._

_Hinata: Oh... sorry_

_Perverted Hinata: AAUUUUUGHHH!_

_Hinata: Hehehhe_

_Perverted Hinata: You little..._

"Hinata-hime?" Naruto said as he kept poking her side. When her mind finally came back to reality, she twitched as the poke tickled her. "S-Stop it Naruto-kun!" She said, trying to hold in a laugh.

Naruto grinned mischievously, "I see..." He then poked both her sides causing her to giggle. "S-Sto... ah, Ah, hahaha!" Hinata was now laughing as Naruto pegged her at the foot of her bed, her hair dangling over the edge. Naruto pressed his naked form on top of Hinata's and proceeded to continue tickling her. To make matters worse, or better depending on point of view, he was now tickling her neck by using his lips and gently blowing on her neck. Hinata herself was in a fit of laughter and tear drops started forming at the corners of her eyes. Her breaths became shallower with each breath she took and her stomach was now becoming sore from all the laughing. This went on for about a minute until they heard the bedroom door open...

Naruto looked up and his face paled. Hinata, with watery eyes, stared at him. As she wiped her tears and the giggles went down, she saw that Naruto was pale and most likely scared. With a piqued curiosity, she leaned her head back and looked at the figure Naruto was staring at upside down. Her already pale face paled even more. Said person was staring at both Naruto and Hinata, who were naked, and was livid with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled Hiashi as he saw his daughter laying in bed with Naruto of all people! His face kept turning redder and redder as his rage increased. One thought went across both minds of the teens and that word was... oh fucking shit...

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm finally taking tests and my mom finally started her business. So she'll be leaving to Mexico, leaving me to take care of the house. Oh! Thank you whoever nominated my stories 'what did Hinata just do' and 'Naruto finally breaks' the the Naruto Academy Awards Hosted by Jesse! I was flattered that my story was nominated for best lemon. Is it really that good? Awesome! Oh! Speaking of lemons, do you guys want me to continue my normal style of lemons, or do you want me to add... stuff... Many people have asked me to write anal, but I can't cuz personally, that's kinda gross. I might be willing to do other stuff... but no anal. So bote, my way, or other stuff?


	11. Naruto the boy

Are you guys ready for daddy? Well I am! Let us find out what becometh of our young lovers (no pun intended). Hiashi might be a bit out of character, but that's ok, I'm trying to make it funny/serious. Oh! Can anyone guess where I got Hiashi's 'word' that he repeats over and over?

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto thought he must be mad, _"Well no shit! Here I am, with his daughter, naked, and on top of her! At least we weren't doing it while he came in, wouldn't that be something."_

Then, Naruto noticed something. The way Hiashi was staring him was, well, out of anger, but it wasn't hate or detest. It was more anger of seeing what's in front of his eyes than anger of him being the demon. As oddly as it sounds, Naruto took comfort that he wasn't being stared down by cold eyes, but by angry eyes. He guessed that Hiashi had finally come to recognize him as a person, but when? Before any other thoughts could process through his mind, Hiashi once again screamed out, though, a bit calmer, "Well? I'm waiting here!"

Naruto's prankster side couldn't help but come out as he replied, "Well you see Hiashi-sama. When two people love each other, they begin to feel certain things. They begin to want to more than just hold each other. It's a time when a man has finally matured an-"

"That's not what I MEANT!" Yelled Hiashi, furious at being mocked by this mere kid and commoner. Though he had come to acknowledge him as a person, he still wasn't worthy of the Hyuuga.

Naruto grinned mischievously, but just then, a thought popped into his head and he decided to voice it, "Hey... wait a minute! What are you doing inside my apartment?"

"What are you doing inside my daughter?" Hiashi wisely replied.

"Oh... touche my friend."

"Hn. It comes when you're a Hyuuga," He said as he flicked his hair back, "commoners like would neve-- DAMN IT! Quit distracting me boy!" Naruto just grinned his foxy grin.

All the while, Hinata was nervous about the way things were going. Her father had always made her nervous and now he had caught them together, but not just together, he _had_ to have caught them naked together.

_Pervy Hinata: Isn't it exciting? To be caught?! It gives me an adrenaline rush! Such a turn on! Oh baby..._

_Hinata: No... please... not now! Not while my father is here!_

_Pervy Hinata: I can't help it! Naruto's member is rubbing against my clit... don't you feel it?_

_Hinata: Oh... mmmm... it is. It... mmmm... feels nice..._

_Pervy Hinata: Now if I could just thrust my hip a bit..._

_Hinata: NO! Not now! Please..._

_Pervy Hinata: Fine... but don't blame me if _you_ do something naughty!_

_Hinata: ok..._

"...talk to you once you're fully dressed. Not more than 2 minutes you hear! Boy! Don't even think about doing anything to her either!" Hinata had heard Hiashi say this before he left the door. Thankfully, he did not slam it as he had more respect for that, even if Naruto was a commoner.

Naruto sighed and looked down, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Hinata staring back at him, nervous look on her face. Naruto smiled warmly, "Heh, looks like I finally get to meet your daddy!" Hinata managed a nervous 'yea' as Naruto grinned. "B-Be careful Naruto... I don't know w-what he'll do to you..." Naruto gently shushed her by pressing his lips tenderly against hers. Her soft lips felt good after all that tension in the air. Hinata started kissing back when...

"What the FUCK did I just say?!" Yelled Hiashi from the main room.

"Quit using your Byakuugan you pervert!" Naruto yelled back.

"Pervert?! You're the one who's fooling around with my daughter!" He retorted

"I'm not fooling around with your daughter! Fooling around is for people who want meaningless sex! I love your daughter Hiashi! I wasn't fooling around with her, fucking her, or having sex. I was loving her you bastard!" Naruto spat back, now he was thoroughly annoyed.

"_What did that boy just say? Did he just say he loved my daughter? What _is_ this?" _Hiashi thought frustratingly. What frustrated him the most was that he actually felt _relief_, however small that relief was. Why would he feel something like this when this commoner was messing around with royalty? He had nothing to offer his daughter and yet, he still felt relief. Hiashi scoffed, not understanding his thoughts or his feelings but he came to realize that all great people started from somewhere.

Before anymore thoughts could cross his mind, he blurted out, "Damn it! Just get your ass here boy!"

_NaruHina_

"You b-better do as he says Naruto-kun. I-I don't want you t-to get into anymore t-trouble." She said as Naruto was changing. He was facing away trying to pull up his pants, but it seemed he had trouble putting his leg through the opening of the pant leg. It didn't matter much to Hinata as certain thoughts crossed her mind...

_Perverted Hinata: Damn... he has a fine ass. I just wanted to pinch it..._

"Yow!" Naruto exclaimed. He turned around to see Hinata blushing, with an extended arm out that had been facing his ass. "Did you just pinch my ass?" Naruto inquired, but got no response... unless you count blushing as a response. Naruto chuckled as he finished putting on his pants, then everything else. Hinata's father was already mad, why make him madder?

"Oh! And by the way, I expect you to be dressed too Hinata." Hinata meeped at her fathers voice, but obeyed. She turned and went to pick up her underwear on the floor by the bed. She leaned over the bed to grab it... and this was when Naruto saw his chance. With the stealth of a fox, he loomed over Hinata and got ready to make his move. Just as Hinata saw his shadow, she felt two small jolts of pleasurable pain hit each ass cheek, making her groan. _"Not the reaction I expected... looks like my Hinata-hime has a wild side... schweet!"_

_Hiashi_

No way in HELL did that boy just do that to his daughter! Now Hiashi was absolutely _seething_ and was livid with rated pg-13 anger and soon, if Naruto didn't stop, it would reach rated 'R' anger. Suddenly, he was utterly surprised when Hinata actually seemed to _enjoy_ what Naruto had done to her! His Hinata! Shy, quiet, innocent... well, maybe not so innocent, but HIS daughter nonetheless! Turning off his Byakuugan, he began to think. The more he thought, the more confused he became. The more confused he became, the angrier he became, the more he wanted to hurt Naruto. He was angry once again and he absolutely felt the urge to Jyuuken Naruto's nuts off for even laying a _finger_ on his daughter. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. It was an outrageous thought, but then again, outrageous events had been unfolding right in front of his eyes so he should be used to it. _"What if... that boy didn't seduce Hinata, but the other way around? Could _MY_ Hinata do such a thing?"_

Just as he finished that thought, Naruto came through the door. He was angry, but oddly, not towards the boy. He felt anger that he had sex yes, but that's not what _truly_ angered him. What truly angered him was that he had realized that Hinata had mostly been looking for love, love that he had never shown her. So he was actually angry at himself... not that Naruto could tell the difference.

"So... you here to scold me old man?" Naruto tried agitating Hiashi, but it didn't work.

"You said you love my daughter right?" Hiashi stated his question carefully. He wanted to get his revenge, but he didn't want to reveal his plan to Naruto. He decided that this commoner would be worth dating his daughter after all... maybe.

"Yes I do! If possible, I care more for her than just simple love old man." Naruto finally got a reaction as a vein throbbed on Hiashi's forehead, but Hiashi ignored it for the time being. What he was about to say next would hopefully shock Naruto so much that... well... he just waned to shock Naruto.

"Well then, according to Hyuuga law, any man -inside or outside the clan- that has sexual relations with a Hyuuga woman of the main branch is to automatically marry said woman. They will be adopted into the Hyuuga and are allowed to bring their family. What do you say Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi stated, trying desperately not to crack a smile. He hoped that Naruto would fall for his joke.

Hiashi was shocked, Naruto merely shrugged it off! "Sure. I've... never had a family. Sure Iruka-sensei has been there for me, but that's every few months or so. It would be great to have a family, to love and be loved. Yea... that would be great... " Naruto said that last part sadly, making Hiashi realize how lonely Naruto really was. The sheer amount of loneliness that emanated from him was enough to make him remember when he had lost his wife. She had been giving birth to Hinata, but complications arose and he had almost lost the two girls. Luckily, and sadly, they were only able to save Hinata, but his wife went into a coma and eventually died. Hiashi had never cried before, not until that day. His world and his views on life had drastically changed, though he acted like he was before her death: Cold, calculating, and rough. Maybe it was time to change that.

His reminiscing stopped when he saw Hinata place a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder in comfort. The way she looked at him, full of love, it was almost enough to bring him to tears. He was reminded of when the time his wife used to do that same thing when he was down, stressed, or sad. _"Hinata has her mother's hands. Soft and gentle, why did you have to remind me of your mother Hinata? Thank you though..."_

"Naruto," Said person turned his head around, "It seems that, though you are a commoner, you have deemed yourself worthy in my eyes. You may continue to date Hinata freely, but you may not have sex for at least a month. Do you understand boy?" Naruto nodded vigorously, making the stoic man smirk. Unknown to the men, Hinata let out a quiet sigh of relief at the information though, the 'no sex' part left her greatly bothered. _"Phew, way to save your ass Hiashi. Good job at turning that joke into a 'test'. Heh, I've still got it. Who's that boy calling 'old man'? Why I oughta show him!"_

Hiashi bowed, and Naruto bowed too, surprising him that Naruto would know any etiquette. That boy sure was full of surprises! Hiashi was walking through the door and just as he was about to leave, he said one last thing, "Oh... Hinata, you're coming home with me. I know you can control yourself, but I'm not sure whether this boy can." Hiashi smirked at Naruto's response, "What do you think I am?! A sex-crazed animal!?"

_Perverted Hinata: And what's wrong with being a sex-crazed animal? I love sex! It feels good! Doesn't it Hinata?_

_Hinata: Yea.. sooo good... mmm..._

_Pervy Hinata: Did you just..._

_Hinata: N-NO! MAYBE! J-Just a little bit... I'm so ashamed..._

_Pervy Hinata: Hey, after all that sex, there should be some residual pleasure coursing through your body. It's ok._

_Hinata: E-Easy for you to s-say!_

_Pervy Hinata: It IS easy for me to say!_

_Hinata: ..._

_Pervy Hinata: If he only knew that YOU were the sex-crazed animal!_

"Alright, now that all that has passed by, let's get going Hinata. It's rather late and I have a meeting with the council in the morning." He gestured towards the door, indicating that Hinata go first. With a curt nod, she did just that and before she was fully out the door, she gave a tender smile towards Naruto. Naruto smiled, until he realized something. _"Damnit! She didn't give me my goodbye kiss! Agh! Oh well... Guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow."_

Hiashi too walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him, leaving Naruto to his thoughts, _"Boy, what a day! At least he accepts me... for some odd reason. Dang... I'm sleepy, guess I better get some sleep."_ He then proceeded to go change into his night clothes, then went to the bathroom to go brush his teeth. After that was done, he pulled his froggie hat on and snuggled underneath the covers, missing Hinata's warmth... which gave rise to a thought, _"Wait a minute... did he say 'no sex for a month'? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _He mentally screamed.

_Sakura_

Sakura was coming back to the real world, a bit dazed. She groped around until she found the edge of the sink. She hoisted herself up, but nearly fell at the sudden movement. After recovering, she rubbed her head, _"Ugh... what happened to me? Why was I on the floor in the first place? Guess I was trying to take a shower. So what cause me t-"_ Sakura looked into the mirror again. She blinked for a couple of seconds.. then she let out a shrilly cry that spread throughout Konoha, frightening many of the sleeping animals and giving hellish nightmares to those fast asleep. Then she passed out again and lay crumpled on the floor.

Somewhere where near the ramen stand, a spiky white-haired man got up. He was groggy at first, but he shook his head to clear it. Suddenly, his eyes widened! "Oh shit! My pervy sense is going off like mad! Whe-" But before he could finish, his pervy sense shut off. He looked left and right, trying to find out where it had originated from. A lecherous grin formed on his face when he realized that it was coming from Naruto's apartment. _"Heh heh, Naruto you sly dog you! I wonder how long you banged her? Oh Naruto, I'm going to make you speak... whether you like it or not!"_

_Naruto_

Naruto sneezed in his sleep, thus waking him up. He was a bit sweaty, after all, when you hear a scream in your dreams, that usually signifies a nightmare is about to happen. He started sleepily at the ceiling, wondering who could be talking about him at this late of hour? Not caring too much, he fell back asleep, hoping he didn't have any nightmares about Sakura turning into a rabid pink bunny that tried to eat him...

_Hinata_

Hinata shivered a bit. What was this feeling? It wasn't a good feeling, it felt like the time when she realized that someone was watching her bathe in the hot springs. She had turned on her Byakuugan, but the culprit had already left. She had thought that it was her imagination, but when the feeling came again, she realized it was more than she thought it was.

Hiashi turned to his daughter and asked, "Are you okay Hinata?" Hinata nodded, "I"m just a bit cold." Hiashi nodded too and proceeded the long, quiet walk back home. Thankfully, the stars were out and Hiashi took the silence as a good silence. What awaits tomorrow, I wonder?

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kind of a filler, but I'm having trouble churning out new ideas. Anyone have any ideas?

Oh! If you could mention a great food that would go great with sex (ie: strawberry, cherries, whip cream) or any other stuff, that would be great! Anyhoo, review so you can tell me what you thought about my story! PERVERTS UNITE!!

Ero-Kami, signing off


	12. Morning after

Jiraiya stood there, watching the boy. He couldn't believe Naruto had sex, especially with a Hyuuga! Rumor had it that they were screamers, especially the shy ones. He became absolutely giddy at the thought of Naruto and that Hyuuga girl rocking in the throes of passion. It must've been a long time, or a lot since her scent was still lingering around the room. Then again, Naruto hadn't bothered to clean up the mess they had made. His attention shifted towards said blond as he noticed that he was waking up. He could see the drowsy look on his face, and he seemed tired. That was just it; he _seemed_ tired because everyone knew that Uzumaki Naruto _never_ got tired… _ever_. Naruto just wasn't a morning person. If he ever did get tired, it would be the end of the world. No, not really. For it to truly be the end of the world, it would need Orochimaru proclaiming his love to Tsunade and then taking ballerina lessons, _then_ the world would come to an end.

"…uh? Ero-Sennin, what are you doing here?" Asked the sleep-induced blonde.

Jiraiya's attention shifted towards the sleepy blond as he grinned lecherously. "You did her last night, didn't you?" asked the giddy pervert.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at that, confusion written across his face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember last night? Wow, she's must've been really good then." He said as he giggled perversely.

"Oi! Who the hell are you talking about? Better yet, what are you talking about!?" asked a now frustrated Naruto. _"Seriously, what the hell is he talking about? What happened last night?"_

"Oh come on! Don't play dumb with me! You can tell me! So, how was she? How was that big-chested girl with the lavender eyes? Did she scream?" Realization dawned upon Naruto as he point an accusing finger at the Sannin while sporting a blush, "Hey! That's none of your business!"

"On the contrary, it is entirely my business and it can be counted as 'research material' for my novel." Jiraiya grinned a triumphant grin as Naruto frowned, not too happy at being thought of as 'research material'.

"It doesn't matter! And besides, that girl has a name! Her name is Hinata you pervert!" Naruto squinted his eyebrows at the man, indicating at his annoyance with the Sannin.

Suddenly, Jiraiya grinned a grin that worried Naruto. He had a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen if he didn't leave the room quickly. Luckily, he had studied and improved his Kage Bunshin technique. So with hands behind his back, he created a Kage Bunshin just which appeared on the other side of the door that led to the living room.

Naruto looked up with eyes wide open and gasped, causing Jiraiya to look up; only to find nothing there. "What the hell was that about?" Jiraiya asked, a bit peeved at Naruto's antics. Naruto merely grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, "Eh… nothing, I thought I saw 

something that looked like ramen on the ceiling." Jiraiya gave him an incredulous look, "What?" Jiraiya kept staring at Naruto, and then shook his head.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked Naruto, earning a curious look from said person.

"I will find out what happened last night," Suddenly, he rolled up his right sleeve and extended his chakra infused hand, "one way, or another." He finished ominously, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in terror as the hand kept coming closer. Naruto suddenly screamed as the hand clamped quite roughly on his hand and Jiraiya smirked in victory. That smirk was short-lived as he saw 'Naruto' disappear in a poof of smoke.

"What the hell!" Jiraiya exclaimed. He heard a noise from behind him and immediately turned around to see Naruto grin his trademark grin.

"What? You didn't expect the future Hokage to be trapped so easily did ya?" Naruto grinned triumphantly at the frustrated look on Jiraiya's face, "A _real_ ninja knows how to Kawarimi without missing a beat!" Naruto turned around and headed towards the door, which would lead him outside, which make him one step closer to his precious ramen!

"Well, looks like I'll be getting my miso ramen then. I can't wait 'till my stomach is full!" Naruto then turned around for the door when suddenly he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder.

"Got you now!" Jiraiya turned Naruto around, only to see him grinning and waving his hand, "See ya!" That 'Naruto' also exploded into smoke, causing the Sannin to cough and mutter some curses.

_Somewhere along the road to Ichiraku's_

Naruto was whistling a happy tune for he felt happy. He had just tricked Jiraiya by making Kage Bunshins and then replacing himself with them. It was a simple, yet highly effective trick. _"I sure am smart"_ Naruto thought happily.

As he headed to get his ramen, which he considered food for the gods, he overhead people whispering. Naruto shook his head, Konoha villagers sure loved their daily dose of gossip. He ignored them, that is, until he noticed that the farther he walked, the whispers would not die down. They just continued like some babbling drunk who couldn't hold his tongue. Naruto frowned at this, from the few snippets of conversations he happened to overhear; he heard that the rumors were about him. Occasionally though, he would hear about some sort of pink-haired freak to which Naruto naturally assumed was Sakura. _"Oh yea! Sakura! I wonder what happened to her when she woke up? She probably scared a lot of people." _Naruto grinned at that, and then he frowned. As much as he loved the prank he pulled on Sakura, he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto wasn't some cold-hearted bastard that didn't care about other's feelings. With a resigned sigh, he conceded to the fact that he would have to apologize to Sakura later on.



However, different thoughts ran through his mind when he looked up to see his that he was closing in on his favorite restaurant. _"Looks like that apology will have to wait later, right now, it's ramen time!"_ and with one enthusiastic 'Yosh!' he ran towards the building.

Upon entering, he noticed the looks that several of the customers were giving him. He especially noted the looks on the women portion. Each of them seemed to be looking him up and down, almost as if they were studying him like he was some sort of book. Naruto shifted on one foot uncomfortably before finally deciding to sit down. He still couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched so he tried distracting himself by making small talk with Ichiraku.

"Yo old man!" Said old man grinned and replied, "Hey Naruto how's it going? Oh wait, let me guess, it's going good right?"

"Not really, I've been getting these funny… well… funnier looks lately. It's as if they don't believe I exist… or something." Naruto noticed Ichiraku quirk an eyebrow and he responded in kind be quirking his own.

"So you haven't heard the rumors about you?" Naruto shook his head. "Apparently, someone _overheard_ your eh… love-making last night." Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation, how could they have heard?! I mean, Hinata was screaming and all… but surely she wasn't _that _loud! Or maybe she was? After all, he was prepared for sex. Being with Jiraiya and all, he was _bound_ to learn _something_!

"Anyways, I'm proud of you son. To be able to keep a woman up that long and still have energy left it's no wonder that you are now considered the second sex god in Konoha!"

Curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but ask, "Who's the top sex god then?"

Teuchi smiled broadly. "Kakashi." He said simply.

_In a Anko's bedroom_

Kakashi couldn't resist it, he had to sneeze.

"Disgusting Kakashi! When I'm fucking a guy, I'd rather not be covered up in snot!" She said irritably. Kakashi knew how to handle this however and with on quick thrust of his tongue into her vagina, he silenced her.

_Back at Ichiraku's_

"Yup! That's right Naruto-kun" Said Ayame, who basically sprang from out of nowhere scaring the crap out of Naruto.

Clutching his heart, Naruto yelled in mock anger, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack! Geez! I swear I could've died."



A naughty thought crossed Ayame's mind, _"Then I would carry you to my apartment, revive you, and ride you until you begged me to get off!"_ She grinned widely at the thought all the while sporting a slight blush at such perverse thoughts.

Naruto was confused by this, but there were pressing matters to attend to. "Oi, Old man! 3 miso ramen for the moment!" Teuchi nodded and headed into the kitchen to prepare his favorite customer his meal.

"So Ayame, what are you thinking about?" Asked Naruto, who just wanted to start a conversation because he was bored.

"Eh…. Nothing important!" Said Ayame a bit too quickly.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Naruto asked in a joking manner, however, the response he got startled him.

"What! It's not like I'm having perverted thoughts about you!" Ayame clamped her mouth shut and proceeded to head to the back of the ramen ship, all the while blushing like a sun burnt tomato. Naruto, to say the least, was shocked. He didn't know Ayame thought like_ that_! It was… disturbing, but he couldn't help but feel pride and being wanted by another girl, though Hinata-hime would always be in his heart, mind, and soul!

"Women, they're so troublesome." Naruto turned around to locate the source of the voice, which in turn turned out to be no one else but Shikamaru!

Naruto grinned widely; he hadn't seen the lazy bum in a long while! "Hey! How's it going Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru merely sighed, waited a few seconds, then replied as he sat down, "Nothing much. I'm having a headache in deciding between Ino and Temari."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so troublesome Naruto. I mean that they both want to be my girlfriend."

"Have you tried saying no?" Naruto said, trying to be helpful.

"That's the first thing to my mind, but they wouldn't hear me. Now they're having this weird contest about who can seduce me first… or something." Naruto blinked.

"Wait, if you have two girls trying to seduce you… why the HELL are you running away?"

"Because, they both remind me of my mom. I'd rather not date a girl that reminded me of my mom… that's just disturbing." Naruto nodded in agreement. He imagined it would be disturbing.



His attention was shifted to the plates that had just arrived. With his attention now focused on his plates, he broke his chopsticks and with a yell of "Itadikimasu!" he began his feast. Shikamaru looked on in disgust at how quickly he ate his meal, not to mention the _way_ he ate his meal. Before Shikamaru even had time to go to his third thought, Naruto was already halfway done on his second bowl. Shikamaru sighed, wondering who was worse, Naruto or Chouji? At least Chouji ate different meals, but then again, it was also unlucky because sometimes he would take other's food. Naruto wouldn't since he was addicted only to ramen. With a sigh, he considered them both equally mad.

"Oi! Old man! 4 Pork Ramen this time!" Teuchi grinned happily and went right back to the kitchen to whip up Naruto's meal. Before he could do this, he realized that he had another customer and so, he turned to Shikamaru and asked, "What would you like son?"

Shikamaru thought for a bit, then he decided. "I'll have one bowl of chicken ramen." Teuchi nodded and went to the back to prepare the boys' meals. Shikamaru glanced to his left, only to see that Naruto had already downed three of his bowls. Shikamaru fought the urge to sigh, thinking, _"Why is life so troublesome?"_

Though Shikamaru may have been a lazy bastard, there were two things that could really get him going. One was his mom, her yelling could make anyone do anything. Second were his friends. Even though it didn't seem like it, he would die for his friends in a heartbeat and give it his all to protect them. Before he could continue on this train of thought, his meal arrived. He broke his chopsticks and said a quick, "Itadikimasu" before he too feasted on his ramen.

They both sat there in silence. Mostly because Naruto was too busy stuffing his face to say anything and Shikmaru was a person who enjoyed the silence. Sadly, all good things must come to an end as a girl in purple clothes sat down on his lap.

"Hey Shikamaruuu…" She cooed, drawing out his name in a cute fashion. This caused him to gulp as her sexiness was starting to affect him. He didn't give in, because giving in meant that he had no willpower of his own and Shikmaru wouldn't accept that.

He Heard Naruto snicker a bit and turned around to face him, but a soft hand pressed against his cheek and moved it back to its original position. His dark brown eyes stared into the lust-filled eyes of Ino, whose stare was making his will crumble. He held his breath when she started leaning closer to his face. Closer, closer, almost there. Their lips brushed, but it was not yet a kiss. The sweet scent of lilacs entered his nose, intoxicating him, overwhelming him. She whispered something, but he didn't hear the words since all his mind could focus on were the strokes her lips played on his every time she said a word. She finally closed the gap and moaned into the kiss while wrapping her arms around him. He couldn't take it, he gave in, and he kissed her back. His instincts were telling him that this was going to cause him a great deal of trouble later on, but he didn't give a damn about that at the moment.

"Woo-hoo! Go Shikamaru! Looks like you're finally getting some!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning like a madman. Naruto, for the most part, was ignored as Shikamaru and Ino continued to feast on each other's mouth.

"_Maybe this isn't so bad"_ Thought Shikmaru in a pleasure-induced haze. That is, until he felt a strong killer intent from behind him. Ino broke away from the kiss and Shikamaru sighed, how could he have been so stupid?

He looked up to see the triumphant smile on Ino's face and he knew, without a single shred of doubt that Temari was behind him and she was probably seething in anger. Oh how right he was!

"Ha! I got to him first Temari! So you can keep your hands grimy hands off of him!" She stuck her tongue out at her, all the while sitting on Shikamaru, "Looks like you can go back to Suna now."

Temari threw her a smirk as she cooly replied, "You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over! Remember, I said whoever _seduced_ him first." Ino blanched at that. Sure she had feelings for the lazy genius, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for what Temari was insinuating. However, she replied without missing a beat, "Hn, I bet you've had a lot of practice with other guys then haven't you Temari?" Temeari turned livid at the remark, making Ino –and Shikamaru to some extent—grin. Shikamaru couldn't help it. It _was_ kinda funny to see the two blondes bickering over him. In a way, it made him feel special… though in a frightening way. He hoped he would make it out alive and in one piece.

"Well Old man, that was delicious!" Naruto said as he paid for his food. He then turned to Shikamaru and waved as he got up –also getting the attention of the girls—, "See ya later! Good luck with that whole love square thing you got going on!" all three sweat drop at that remark. Did Naruto not know his shapes? Naruto was oblivious to this and he walked away, happy and with a filled stomach.

Ignoring him, the blondes went back to their bickering and Shikamaru could only helplessly watch and listen. He couldn't go into his thinking pose since Ino was on him, not that he could even if Ino was off him. Temari and Ino's voices combined made it hard for him to concentrate. He resigned to his fate and waited to see what would happen…

_Hinata_

Hinata woke up that morning, feeling refreshed. The sun's rays peeked through her window and cast a small square light on the floor. She looked at the light. It was a soft, orange glow. She smiled at the orange because it reminded her of her dear Naruto-kun. She then began to wonder, what was he doing today? He was surely up by now and yet, here she was, still in bed all cozy. Though, she would probably be cozier if Naruto was in bed with her.

_Perverted Hinata: Yea, I wish I was in bed with him too._

_Hinata: Yea, Naruto-kun's so warm…_

_Perverted Hinata: Not to mention hard…_

_Hinata: Yea… Wait… No!_

_Perverted Hinata: What? He wasn't hard enough for you?_

_Hinata: No I mean yes! I mean no yes! No… I mean that, I wanted him to be here with me, holding me!_

_Perverted Hinata: My my, haven't you gotten a confidence boost?_

_Hinata: Yea, I think it's all thanks to Naruto-kun. He's helped me a lot._

_Perverted Hinata: Yea, especially in the sexual frustration area._

_Hinata: You… are a pervert!_

_Perverted Hinata: I am you and you are me and we are all together._

_Hinata: …ummm…_

_Perverted Hinata: Wow, you really aren't a morning person are you?_

_Hinata: Not really…_

_Perverted Hinata: I meant that since I'm a perverted and I am another mentality of you; that makes you a pervert._

_Hinata: No I'm not…_

_Perverted Hinata: Naruto's dick._

_Hinata: Orgasmic…_

_Perverted Hinata: There, my case proven!_

_Hinata:…_

Shaking her head, she sat up and yawned cutely as she stretched her arms. Even in bed, the Hyuuga girl was modest. She was wearing long lavender pajama buttons with a matching button-up, long sleeve shirt. Though a few of the buttons were undone since her breasts had rapidly grown within the past year, revealing a little bit of cleavage. She could button them up, but then she'd feel uncomfortable and it was basically make it harder for her to breath. Sometimes she wished she didn't have big breasts. Maybe smaller breasts like Sakura's, but then again, she thought that it would suck because she wouldn't be able to seduce Naruto as easily. Hinata smiled, it the thoughts going through her head were absolutely ridiculous! She liked the way she was and she wouldn't change for anything, except maybe for Naruto. He accepted her though so she figured he wouldn't try to change her, even though he already had indirectly.



Brimming with energy, she threw the sheets off herself and proceeded to change clothes. She wondered what she should wear. Should she wear her normal attire, minus the wire mesh? Or maybe she wouldn't wear the wire mesh, but have a skin-tight, black tank top underneath to accentuate her breasts? She giggled perversely and blushed, imaging Naruto's reaction. She imagined he would stare at her with wide eyes, then pounce on her and ravish her until she was exhausted. Of course, that thought process brought her back to what her father said about not having sex. She sighed a bit, knowing that she had to wear very modest clothing in order not to make her Naruto-kun not sexually active.

_Perverted Hinata: You could've just said horny, it's the same difference._

Hinata shook her head and grabbed some clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Once she was ready, she headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. Upon entering the big dining room, she noticed that Hiashi was reading a book. It had a picture of a man chasing a girl on the front cover. She walked forward to get a closer look, but Hiashi heard her.

"Ahh… Hinata, what are you doing up so early?" He asked a bit nervously, tried to hid the book beneath the table.

"Umm… I always wake up this early." Hinata asked, a bit bewildered by her father's actions.

Regaining his composure, he asked, "Are you going out today?"

Hinata nodded. Hiashi nodded back and gestured for her to sit down. Hinata was still a bit puzzled by the book he was reading, but she saved that thought for later. She hoped that she would be able to see Naruto after she was done eating.

A moment later, the servers arrived with a tray of food. One of them placed a plate in front of Hinata so thanked the waiter. The waiter nodded and left to do whatever tasks he needed to perform for the day. Another waiter turned on the fire place that was behind Hiashi.

Hinata looked at her meal, it wasn't anything big. It was a Tamagoyaki with some Nori at the side. With a quiet 'Itadikimasu' she ate her breakfast. The breakfast was quiet since Hanabi was still sleeping and Neji ate in the branch family house. Well, it would've been quiet, but she would occasionally hear her father snicker at something. She looked up to see him looking at his meal, though he couldn't see his eyes. It seemed as if he was laughing at his breakfast or something. This made her quite confused until she realized that he was probably reading his book using his Byakuugan. So, she decided to find out what the book was once and for all and decided to turn on her Byakuugan as well.

Hiashi looked up in time to see Hinata begin the seals for the Byakuugan and immediately was alarmed. What if she found out what his book was about. Acting impulsively, he threw the book behind himself and it landed in the fire place. He didn't realize this until the scent of burnt paper entered his nose. He turned around and saw his 'precious' burning and crumbling. He immediately got out of his seat, shocked look on face, and crawled on his knees to the fire place. He couldn't believe it, the one and only copy of that volume was being turned to ashes! 

"NOOOOOOO!!" Hiashi screamed to the heavens! His precious 'Ich Icha: Dating conspiracy' book was nothing but ashes now. He sobbed for that had been the only copy and he had paid good money for it.

Now officially scared that her father was out of his mind, Hinata crept backwards and slowly left the house, not finished her breakfast all the way.

_Perverted Hinata: I wonder what that was about…_

_Hinata: I get the feeling that I don't want to know…_

She closed the door behind her and stared out. It was a bright and sunny day; the orange was now replaced by an intense yellow light. Her eyes squinted as they tried to get used to the intense light. When her eyes finally adjusted, she noticed that the day itself seemed vibrant and energetic. She had a feeling this was going to be a good day.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah well, I still have a bit of writer's block so I could only come up with this much. Sorry for not updating sooner guys! I finally got a laptop though so I should be able to type more and sooner. Hey, should I make a side story for Shikamaru's love square as Naruto so graciously put it? Review please! Reviews are always fun!

PERVERTS UNITE!!

EroKami


	13. dribble drabble

I think my story is going down in quality, sorry to say. I've been kinda sad lately, and it's mostly due to my mom. Sometimes, I think she's happiest when I'm saddest.

_Thoughts/ Hina and Pervy Hinata convo_

Normal Speech

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

As she was walking, she took in the side of the buildings and the glow that the sun seem to cast upon them. The colors seemed more vibrant than usual.

_Perverted Hinata: You're too happy._

_Hinata: What makes you say that?_

_Perverted Hinata: Wel—_

"Hinata!" Said girl turned her head to find Kiba running towards her. She waved back at him with a smile, "Ohayo Kiba!"

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks, with a sad—yet comical look on his face. The background turned black and he seemed to be shrinking into a chibi form. _"Did she just… drop the suffix from my name?" _Kiba thought, a bit depressed.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked, snapping her fingers in front of him. Kiba jolted back, though not to a dramatic extent.

"Err… hey Hinata. Umm… how's it going?" he said, lacking his usual fervor.

"It's going good. Umm… yea…" For a moment, they stared each other, lacking words to say to each other.

_Perverted Hinata: Awwwwwkward…._

_Hinata: Yea, no kidding._

_Perverted Hinata: Looks like you're going to have to bitch-slap this guy._

_Hinata: Why?_

_Perverted Hinata: Look at what he's staring at…._

Hinata looked at Kiba's eyes and followed them and she found a shocking truth. He was staring… at her breasts!

_SlAP!_ The noise echoed and Kiba fell with a thud. He got back to his feet quickly and asked in a slightly angry voice, "What the hell was that for!"

"You were staring at my breasts Kiba!" She yelled, well, that's what Hinata thought she was doing. To everyone else, her voice merely went up 1 or 2 decibels.

_Pervy Hinata: It IS partially your fault since you forgot to zip up your zipper all the way._

_Hinata: It won't happen again…_

_Pervy Hinata: Not until Naruto gets back at least._

_Hinata: Hey!_

_Pervy Hinata: You know it's true though._

_Hinata: Yea…_

Kiba rubbed his sore cheek, and he was pretty sure she loosened some of his teeth with that. When he heard her response, he blushed while smiling perversely, "Yea… I did. They were aweso—"

_SLAP!_

Kiba again ate dirt as he was sent to the ground. Not being able to take the second hit, he lay on the ground, stunned, and with swirlies in his eyes. Even through all of this punishment, he still had a bit of drool on the side of his mouth from naughty thoughts that had been going through his mind.

Hinata huffed a bit and stormed off, as well as she could anyways. Not being an angry person, she wasn't accustomed to this so after a few steps, she went back to walking. She sighed a bit; boredom really was killing her.

_Pervy Hinata: Why don't you just find Naruto and have sex with him._

_Hinata: I can't do that! I'm not some sex-crazed maniac that just wants sex!_

_Pervy Hinata: You're just making an excuse since you're not allowed to have sex anyways…_

_Hinata: No… not really anyways…_

_Pervy Hinata: Riiiiiiight._

_Hinata: I'm actually kinda hungry right now, for some reason, I really want some ramen._

_Pervy Hinata: Looks like he's rubbing off on you, in more ways than one…_



Hinata blushed, recalling certain events from certain nights. "Oh Naruto-kun…" She sighed wistfully. For a moment, she closed her eyes. This however turned out to be a bad decision as she crashed into a figure.

"OoF!" Both exclaimed as they both fell on their buttocks.

"Owie…" Hinata pouted, while rubbing her sore butt. Her eyes were closed in frustration, and most of all, embarrassment for not looking where she was going.

"I don't think I've ever heard a ninja say 'owie' before Hinata-hime" Said girl quickly opened her eyes to see Naruto on _his_ butt on the ground. For someone who just fell, he was quite happy if the grin on his face wasn't evident enough.

"Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed and nearly flung herself into the arms of her lover who in turn, accepted without hesitancy.

"Heh, You're happy this morning Hinata-Hime" Naruto smiled brightly, for some reason, he felt really happy. Almost bubbly happy.

"Awww…. How cute!" Squealed a bunch of girls that had been walking by.

Even while in the arms of Hinata, he couldn't help but sweatdrop. How was it that there were such nosy people this early in the morning? He felt something move along his chest and looked down to see that Hinata had buried her face in his jacket. He assumed she did it out of embarrassment of the girls and he couldn't help but chuckle and her cute actions.

His actions got the attention of Hinata who looked up. "What's so funny Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Why were you hiding in my jacket?" he replied.

"Because Naruto-kun smells so good…" she said, with a dreamy look and half-open eyes.

Naruto chuckled and his heart nearly melted at her actions. Right now, she looked absolutely adorable. Anyone could mistake her for an angel, but Naruto knew the hidden powers behind her adorableness. He knew the treasure that lay hidden beneath that jacket and quiet demeanor. He knew, oh how he knew!

Seemingly off-guard, Naruto took this opportunity to steal a kiss from the Lavender princess. Before she could kiss him back, he had pulled away and the girls from earlier gave another squeal.

"Heh, looks like we better look for some place private, ne Hinata?" Hinata nodded, but she seemed a bit out of focus; or spaced out is more like it. Naruto noticed this, but shrugged it off and got up, pulling Hinata with him.



"Well… hey! Let's go to the top of the Hokage Mountain!" Naruto exclaimed happily. If there was a place meant for privacy, THAT was the place!

Hinata nodded and was half-dragged by Naruto, who was holding her by the hand.

"Bye lovers!" waved the girls from earlier. Soon, they disappeared from their views and they walked away.

_Jiraiya_

"_Excellent… I was following these girls for research, but they led me to an even more valuable target! I wonder where Naruto is taking her? Hopefully, it'll give me something for my new book." _He then cackled like a madman who had just discovered the naughtiest secret of the Universe…

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxx

_Omake (Shikamaru)_

"_How did I get myself into this?"_ pondered Shikamaru. He sighed a bit. Right now he was inside Ino's home. All alone with Ino. The girls had come to an agreement, but Shikamaru didn't know what it was since he hadn't been paying attention at the time. He had basically blanked out and tuned out everything to which Ino and Temari took advantage of. He came back to the real world when he felt Ino get off of him. At first he was happy, and then his happiness crumbled when Ino basically dragged him to her house. He had planned on cloud watching today. Now his precious clouds were floating away along with their brothers and sisters. Sometimes, he swore he saw the same cloud each day. It's as if the clouds and he had a mutual agreement on where to meet. A funny thought suddenly popped up into his head, what if a cloud element existed? If so, how would he harness it? He actually chuckled at such a ridiculous thought and what made it more ridiculous was that _he_ was thinking it. Him, the most logical person on earth, was thinking that ridiculous thought! Shaking his head, he looked around. Currently, he was sitting on a big purple couch that could probably fit four people side by side. He noticed that the walls had a flower pattern, _"Ino's mom owns a flower store so it seems logical." _He thought, not really to think, but to clear his mind from Ino. That soon became impossible as said person came back with a tray and two teacups.

She placed the tray on the table in front of the coffee table and handed one to Shikamaru as she sat down. Shikamaru took it, wondering what was going to happen next. The one good thing at the moment was that Ino wasn't sitting directly next to him—or worse, _on_ him— so he had time to react if she did anything physically… hopefully anyways.

As she sat down, she was facing Shikamaru, staring intently as he brought the cup to his face. Shikamaru hid his reaction, but he was starting to suspect that she had put something in his tea or 

else she wouldn't be looking at him like that. _"What is this troublesome woman up too?"_ he pondered.

He brought the tea cup to his lips and took a cautious sip. Nothing seemed to be wrong, other than tasting fruity for tea. He spit it back to the cup gently, just in case, and pretended that he had swallowed the mouthful. Nothing seemed to happen at the moment and the silence was broken when Ino spoke smoothly, almost seductively, "So, Shikamaru. How are you _feeling_?"

"I'm feeling fine Ino… can I go home now?" Shikamaru asked, feeling a headache approaching, or at least, he thought it was a headache. He didn't think that a headache would affect his stomach, it almost felt like something was tickling his insides. _"Strange…_"

She smiled sweetly, ignoring his request. She then scooted a bit closer to Shikamaru, who scooted the opposite direction. Again, she scooted closer to Shikamaru and Shikamaru tried going to opposite direction, but he didn't have any room left. So now, he was sitting next to the blond, legs touching. Her sleek, well-toned legs touching his. _"Wait, why did I just think that?" _His thoughts were interrupted when she put her hand on his knee. He just stared at it, and suddenly, he was feeling this urge at the pit of his stomach. It was almost as if he actually _wanted_ her to be doing this sort of troublesome thing. His heart quickened a bit, but he willed his breath to be calm and steady lest he betray an emotion.

He cautiously took a glance at her out of the corner of his eye only to find her smiling. His heart suddenly skipped a beat, and he cursed mentally. _"Damn it… what is wrong with me?!_

"Is something wrong Shikamaru-kun?" She asked gently while slowly inching her hand closer to Shikamaru's P—

"Ah I can't do it!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. _"I can't do this! Temari went too far with this bet! I mean, sure I want Shikamaru and he would probably be good in bed…" _she blushed fiercely at those thoughts, _"…but, I can't do it! Just can't…"_ She then hung her head in a depressed manner all the while leaving a dumbfounded Shikamaru do his thoughts.

"Err… right, so, I'll take my leave now I suppose…." Not getting a response from the blonde, he got up and started walking towards the door. After he a few steps, he finally reached and opened it, feeling relieved that he would be free soon. However, he couldn't help but give one last look at the blonde. He saw her still there, shoulders slumped and head hung almost as if she admitted defeat to an enemy or something. He sighed and closed the door, he hated what he was about to do, but he really did have no choice. The gentleman within him insisted and he really couldn't argue with his morals after all, he's the one that chose them in the first place!

He sat down next to Ino who didn't even notice him since she was still in her fog of depression. With a sigh, he spoke, "So… what's wrong Ino?"

"I like you…"She said abruptly.



Confused, Shikamaru replied, "Right… so… what's the problem about that? _'Besides this being so troublesome'_"

"Well, it all started when I sat on you and you spaced out." She said, seemingly gaining some of her energy back.

_I knew I should've paid attention, now this is going to be more troublesome…_ "So, I'm assuming it Temari has something to do with it since you were arguing with her before I spaced out?" he questioned.

"Yea… well we had this bet you see and umm… well… it involves…"

"Well, let me started from the beginning…" she said, slightly hesitantly.

"All right, take your time Ino." Though he seemed calm, Shikamaru felt that whatever he was going to hear right now was going to cause him trouble in the future.

Oh how right you are Shikamaru, how right you are…


	14. The moons in our eyes

I was feeling like a pillow today, so that will explain the fluff in this chapter.

Enjoy! I realized that... my mom always will be like this, so why bother worrying about it, ne? Plus, I don't like acting all dark though it does have its benefits. So... I'm back to normal... more or less... probably less.

If you don't know some of the words... then you obviously know the basic phrases... just kiddin -

Yea... I was definitely feeling romantic today...

Sugoi – Amazing; wow; cool

Matte – wait

Iie – no

Ano – ummm...

_XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxx_

_Hinata: What did you do back there? You made me look stupid..._

_Pervy Hinata: Ummm... it wasn't me..._

_Hinata: Wait... what do you mean it wasn't you? Then who made me act that way?_

_Pervy Hinata: Dunno, I'm guessing it's like a car. Since neither of us were in complete control, your body was left on neutral... and neutral just happened to be you acting all weird and stuff..._

_Hinata: Well, don't try to take over unless I say so!_

_Pervy Hinata: Well well! Aren't we demanding?_

_Hinata: I am you and you are me..._

_Pervy Hinata: Touche..._

"Naruto-kun... where are we going?" She quipped as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend. Boyfriend, Hinata giggled mentally at that. It was so... childish, but that's what they were. However, they were more than that... lovers if you will. Yea, that seemed like a more appropriate term.

"It's a surprise Hinata... oh wait! I forgot to blindfold you!" Naruto stopped for a moment to search his pocket, but then he realized that he normally doesn't carry any blindfolds. "Eh... well, close your eyes, ne?"

Hinata gave a short nod and complied to her lover's wish. Of course, she demanded compensation for this and so, she grabbed Naruto's arm and locked her arm with his, making sure he couldn't escape.

"Hey! That's my arm too you know!" Naruto asked, to which her reply was, "You belong to me Naruto-kun, so what's yours is mine." She simply stated, making Naruto smile, then start chuckling to himself. Hinata joined in and gave an endearing smile followed a small giggle.

"Well, you still have to close your eyes you know." He said, a second later he poked Hinata's nose to which her response was too wiggle it. After that, she finally closed her eyes and trusted Nartuo to guide her without tripping. Content filling her, she leaned her head on Naruto so as to get more comfortable.

As they walked, a light breeze blew from the side, adding an aura of calm and gentleness. It was almost as if fate herself had decided to bless the young couple with her grace and bestowed her wishes in the form of the cool breeze. It was welcoming and refreshing and as they neared the top of the Hokage mountain, Naruto gave a silent gasp. He had wanted her to see his 'secret spot' but now, it was completely different. There were pink Sakura petals falling from the trees and the light reflected off the petals bathed the immediate area in a pink light. So many petals were falling continuously and occasionally forming miniature tornadoes as gusts of wind piled them up in a cyclone. It seems that nature too had given a gift to them.

Naruto felt Hinata squeeze her hand with a bit of worry laced in her voice, "Are you ok Naruto-kun? Why did we stop?"

"G-Gomen Hinata, we're here." Naruto replied. Hinata's lavender eyes opened up to the magnificent scenery in front of her. Her eyes sparkled with a hint of excitement and wonder, her lips were curved and they seemed indecisive in that whether they should form a smile or a grin. In the end, she squealed, not too loudly, but it was more of a 'I'm so freakin happy that I don't know what else to do' squeal than a 'girl' squeal. She took a step closer, then another, then another until she was amidst the floating petals. They bombarded her gently and the occasional gust of wind would make the petals wrap around her frame and Hinata would gasp, then laugh in happiness. _"Sugoi..." _Was the only thought that was running through Hinata's mind as she danced with the wind. In one of her spins, she caught Naruto looking at her. He was smiling at her.

"You look amazing Hinata-Hime, keep doing what you were doing earlier!" He chuckled as her cheeks became tainted with a slight pinkish hue, but was suddenly surprised when she came up to him and pulled him towards her and the Sakura trees.

"M-Matte Hinata! What are you doing?" He said with worry, though he didn't have anything to worry about. He really wasn't worried, actually, but he was surprised at her bold move—that and the fact that it was sudden.

"Do you hear that?" She asked sweetly, her expression held all the innocence in the world; it was so soft, so gentle. Her soothing voice could ease the heart of even the most restless of souls. She pulled Naruto into a close embrace and seemed to dance to some unheard tune.

"Iie Hinata-hime, what is it?" He was genuinely curious as to what she had heard. Straining his ears, all he could hear was the wind blowing by his ears and the rustling of the petals in the ground and in the air. Then he caught it, it was slight and it seemed to be just out of reach of his hearing. But the noise, it didn't seem real and he brushed it off as hearing things that weren't there.

"Do you hear the music? The whistling of the wind?" She said, her voice soft and gentle, almost as if she didn't want to disturb whoever or whatever was making the music.

Again, Naruto strained to hear but found that he still couldn't hear what Hinata was describing. He momentarily thought that she had gone insane with happiness... but now he debated whether that was a good or a bad thing. He replied to her question, "Ano, I still don't hear anything."

"Just relax Naruto-kun, don't _try_ to hear it, just hear it." She tilted her head up and planted a soft and tender kiss on his lips before continuing, "Relax..." she cooed gently.

He closed his eyes as he let out a breath... and then he heard it. He could definitely hear it! To him, it sounded like someone was playing a flute. Whenever the wind passed by, the whistling formed a low melody and the petals that were falling created the flute-like noise; which consisted of high to low notes that alternated between moderate and slow paces. Yes, he heard it, and it was one of the most peaceful things he had ever head in his life. The only thing that beat it was the gentle and soothing sound of Hinata's voice.

Hinata giggled cutely at Naruto's expression, but noted that the look on his face was one of peace. His eyes opened slowly, almost as if he was storing away what was happening for future reference. Indeed, it was an unforgettable memory. In all of Naruto's years, he had never witnessed this event happen. He resolved to look up when the Sakura trees blossom so he could plan a special event for Hinata in the future.

"That was amazing Hinata, I can hear it now." He stated in an almost daze. He noted dully they were still in an embrace and were dancing slightly.

"I thought you came up her to show me this Naruto-kun?" She blinked, confusion written on her face. Naruto suddenly had an urge to kiss those pretty lips of hers, her expression made her adorable, irresistible, but he had to reply to her question.

"Yes... Yes I did, but I didn't know that this could happen. In all the times I've been here, I've never seen such a thing happen." Hinata gave a sympathetic smile.

"Meh, let's just enjoy it for the time being, ne?" Naruto said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He couldn't resist her adorableness anymore and her forehead was demanding affection.

She giggled cutely before saying, "I think you missed Naruto-kun" Before he could reply, she pulled Naruto's face close to hers and they locked lips. A second later, Naruto's mind finally registered that he was being kissed and proceeded to respond in turn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Hinata wanted entrance into his mouth, but he toyed with her instead by taking her tongue and sucking on it. She moaned gently and blushed at such a different sign of affection; but she enjoyed it immensely. She felt his hands start caressing her back in an affectionate manner, making her heart melt at such a kind gesture. Sincerity was shown in his actions and there was no deceit in the kiss either; it was nothing more than unbridled love and genuine happiness. Hinata's heart did a backflip when he started sucking on her bottom lip while biting it gently. The bite sent an erotic sensation through the nerves of her body, causing her to gasp slightly. Soon, the music of the wind and the petals was lost to the sound of her heart beating rapidly; almost as if her love was spilling and threatening to burst.

After a minute, they pulled away from each other, each in their own haze of the wondrous moment. Naruto, with eyes closed and head down, broke the silence with a quiet whisper, "That was... indescribable..." He then looked up and his crystal blue eyes met the soft and gentle eyes of Hinata. The intensity of his eyes showed a fierce passion, one that seemed to be unquenchable. Hinata couldn't help but blush under stare, but his stare made her feel good and alive.

"Nartuo-kun..." That was all she could say before she was caught in round two of passionate kissing. As they were kissing, a breeze came up and surrounded them in a blanket of petals, almost making them disappear from sight. It was almost as if the wind was helping them enjoy the moment by isolating them in their own little world... which they were in regardless of the wind. Yes... it was a picture perfect moment. Kodak would've made millions off this picture.

_This song is dedicated to the NaruHina romance in this chapter. It's by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger:_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes.  
No room left to move in between you and I.  
We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.  
And we sang…  
_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
_

_Somewhere behind one of the Sakura trees_

Jiraiya blew his nose. He had never seen such... such... such beauty and passion and tenderness! He scribbled down what he saw on his notes. Surely this would make him rich beyond belief! Not that he wasn't already with all his other volumes, but this one—and he was almost sure of it—would sell and appeal to both the male and female audience. Not only would it have lemony goodness, but it would have that nonsense that women preferred. He grabbed some of the petals that were falling and in a makeshift tissue, he blew his nose again. He couldn't help it, the scene was magnificently beautiful!

"Damn you Naruto..." He said, not really meaning it. He was just envious of the fact that Naruto could experience such a thing. Maybe, he should try doing the same thing with Tsunade? It was worth trying. Yes, Jiraiya vowed to do this again next April when the Sakura trees are in blossom.

_Omake!_

Later that evening, Shikamaru was walking home after having heard to confession of Ino. Though she admitted it bluntly, her words were sincere and honest and held no signs of deceit. Maybe she did actually care for him? He questioned himself as to why? After all, other than being a Chuunin, he was nothing special. He thought that his laziness would not appeal to most women and he really didn't think of himself as a 'cool' guy. He held back a sigh and looked up at the clouds. They were floating in the sea of dark orange light that dictated the evening. The clouds themselves were dark, but they weren't ominous. It was just the way the light was reflected off them. Again, his mind went back to the cloud element. He had actually thought about it for a while. He came to the conclusion that if he had a chakra affinity for water and air, he could theoretically make a 'cloud' element. Maybe he should test himself to find out. He already knew he an element for darkness or else he wouldn't be able to use his family technique.

Darkness element, so far, only the Nara have been known to be able to use such an elemental alignment. He then toyed with an idea, he had the darkness element, he could theoretically make a clone out of darkness. The question was how much chakra would it take and how long would it last? Would it be a solid or just a gengutsu? Shikamaru shook his head, he knew he was avoiding the real topic on his mind. The topic was about the girls in his life and how they were all so troublesome. Ino told him that tomorrow he would have to deal with Temari and it would be her turn to try and seduce him. He gave a loud sigh, a sigh fit to make an old man proud. Amusedly, he wondered, why is life such a bitch?

Speaking of bitches, he thought, he wondered if his mom had cooked dinner for him or not. After all, ever since he had become a Chuunin, his mom wouldn't let him mooch off her anymore. He had to do chores, cook his own meals, and whatever he needed to buy would be bought using his own money instead of the family money. They may not have been the richest or the most prestigious of clans, but they had their fair share of money. He grunted as he kicked a pebble, oh how he hated responsibility, it was his worst enemy... ever...

Just then, a thought popped into his mind. What if... he pretended to date a civilian woman so as to get the two girls off his back? After all, civilian women are plain, simple, and not so problematic as kunoichi. They're easy to take care off, and most likely won't bitch at you since the man was dominant. Of course, Shikamaru being a gentleman would never take advantage of any woman. It was not in his nature or morals to be abusive. Actually, it was in all the Nara men's personalities to have a gentleman side. He wondered if it was genetic. Focusing on the topic at hand, he wondered how and where he would find a civilian woman to date.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

Don't yall just feel bad for Shikamaru? Review please!

Signing out,

EroKami


	15. Notice

I think... that I might possibly discontinue this story since it really has no depth. Too tell you guys the truth, though I may love writing (when I can), I look back on this story and I'm partly embarrassed at my writing. Don't know why. I think that's why it's going down since I don't have as much passion (I have passion for writing still, just not this story). I don't know, should I continue it?

Originally, my goal in writing this story was to have a story over 400 reviews (personal goal) and now that I've achieved it... I fee like I should quit this story. It's really going nowhere, what do you guys think? If you want me to at least finish this story, then I have a surprise for you. I don't know if you guys will like the ending, but I guarantee that you will be surprised beyond belief! Well, not beyond belief, but you will be surprised.

So, what I'm trying to say here... is it ok If I discontinue here, or should I wrap it up with a couple of more chapters, or if you guys REALLY want it, to continue this story?


	16. Word from Author

Alright, this story is up for adoption. Sorry for this guys, but I'm in college and I don't think I'll have time to finish this story.

If you want, you can take it and write it the way you want it. Make sure to give me the link cuz I want to be able to see what you mold it into :)

I'm laughing about my "What did Hinata just do!" Story because it has 210 reviews… and is STILL getting reviews even though I haven't updated in 1-2 years.

So yea… the only story I'm continuing is "Bleach at Youkai Academy" since it has a storyline and the only thing I really need to do is tweak it and mix it up a little.

Sorry if any of you are disappointed, but this is how it'll be. Till later

~Romez


End file.
